La raíz de mis deseos
by IlusionGris
Summary: Es difícil no aferrarse al pasado. "Se encontraron en su juventud, atraídos por una belleza invisible para el resto". Es fácil desear cambiar el ayer, pero es solo eso, un deseo. "Intentan encajar cada día, deben continuar". No siempre se estará de acuerdo con la realidad, nunca se comprenderá del todo.
1. Capítulo I

Hola, me gustaría compartir con ustedes la primera historia que publiqué. Cambió un poco, pero la esencia es la misma, hice algunos arreglos en los diálogos y traté de mejorar la narración (en primera persona). Recuerdo que me costó cambiar a tercera persona, pero en la actualidad se volvió mi pan de cada día y ahora es un poco raro cuando leo mis primeros escritos (aun así creo que tiene su encanto).

 _La raíz de mis deseos_ es un fanfic que involucra a dos de mis personajes preferidos del anime _Naruto_ (propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ ).

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que decidan darle una oportunidad, sé que tal vez la ship no sea su favorita, de hecho es bastante crack, y tengo eso en mente, pero no se puede frenar la imaginación.

• Mención de GaaraNaru, NaruHina, LeeTenten.

• En las etiquetas se específica el estilo de fanfic. Romance, AU y drama (mucho drama).

• Las personalidades quizá cambien un poco (OoC), pero intenté mantenerlas lo más fiel posible.

• Sasuke es algo caprichoso (el motivo queda implícito).

• El _GaaraNeji_ y _SasuKarin_ serán las parejas secundarias (habrá lemon de la primera).

• Son trece capítulos de 2000 a 4000 palabras (más o menos) que iré subiendo de a poco.

• La historia tiene fragmentos +18, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

• No dejaré notas de autor, pero en verdad les agradezco mucho cada vez que leen, y algún comentario, opinión, crítica, consejo, serán más que bienvenidos.

• Son varios personajes los que narran, el principal es Neji, y cuando cambie de narrador pondré el nombre al inicio.

•

•

•

Espero les guste la historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla (no miento, estaba muy emocionada cuando inicié).

 _En un lugar especial de mi corazón están las primeras chicas que leyeron esto, en un lugar grande está ella._

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

 _El tiempo no lo cura todo._

 _El tiempo no me curó de él._

Antes de hablar sobre la persona a la que más amé en el mundo, y también la que más daño me ocasionó, tengo que hablar sobre mí. Quien soy, o al menos, lo que alguna vez fui.

Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, mi padre fue Hizashi Hyuga, a mi madre nunca la conocí y son pocas las cosas que sé de ella.

La extraña infancia que viví influyó mucho en mi actual personalidad. Cuando todos los niños terminaban sus clases normalmente jugaban y se divertían, en cambio yo recibía un montón de clases particulares, desde clases de música, inglés, francés, matemáticas avanzadas, historia, artes e incluso una vez estudié filosofía.

El estilo de mi peculiar crianza se lo debo al apellido Hyuga y al empeño de mi padre por demostrar que yo podía ser mejor que cualquier otra persona.

La familia Hyuga tiene su propia firma de abogados, la de mayor prestigio en todo el país, mi abuelo al retirarse le cedió el puesto principal a mi tío, a pesar de que mi padre y tío eran gemelos, le cedió el puesto por ser el mayor y no por conocimientos o habilidades. En consecuencia mi prima Hinata es la próxima en tomar el puesto principal, ya que es tradición heredar a los primogénitos.

Todo el poder de la firma de abogados se lo llevó mi tío Hiashi, dejando en segundo lugar a todos los demás integrantes. Mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa tradición. Aun sabiendo que sus habilidades no serían valoradas él siempre se esforzó por ser el mejor, y al nacer, sus sueños los proyectó en mí.

Cuando era pequeño mi padre notó que era más inteligente de lo que se espera de un niño, por eso me impuso clases de todo tipo.

A veces miraba por la ventana deseando jugar con los otros niños, pero la verdad es que nunca fui una persona sociable y las pocas veces que tuve la oportunidad de divertirme solo miraba como los demás pequeños jugaban, así que me resigné y acepté la infancia que me tocó.

La familia notó mi inteligencia y comenzaron a llamarme el _«genio de los Hyuga»_ lo que ocasionó que me comparara con mi prima. Comencé a notar la diferencia entre la heredera y yo. Ella siempre fue una chica tímida, le costaba entender algunas cosas que a mí se me daban con facilidad, tenía un corazón muy amable y prefería sufrir antes de causar algún tipo de daño. Siempre fue lo opuesto a mí, no entendía por qué ella debía heredar el poder cuando no era lo suficientemente capaz para manejarlo y yo sí.

Lo que más me marcó fue la muerte de mi padre, murió cuando tenía diez años. Entraron a la casa de mi tío Hiashi a secuestrar a su hija mayor, pero mi tío logró rescatarla matando a uno de los que atacaron a Hinata. La persona que murió tenía un alto cargo en la mafia _yakuza_ por lo que amenazaron con difamar la firma Hyuga si no entregaban al hombre que asesinó a uno de sus integrantes.

Ni la ley ni la justicia podían impedir la muerte de mi tío. _Mi padre se entregó en su lugar._

Comencé a creer que el destino de mi padre y el mío nos había marcado para servir a la rama principal de los Hyuga.

Al morir mi padre, comencé a vivir con mi tío y mis dos primas, Hinata y Hanabi, ellas eran unas niñas dulces y mi tío un hombre estricto. Yo perdí el interés en todo, simplemente me daba igual complacer las expectativas de los demás, pero como una luz de esperanza encontré consuelo en la música y me aferré como si mi existencia dependiera de ello.

Mi vida no había sido como me hubiera gustado. Estar al lado de mi padre y madre, tener amigos con los cuales jugar por las tardes y tal vez tener un hermano menor me habría hecho más feliz, pero esa era la vida de Neji y gracias a eso es que pude conectar con Sasuke.

 _No puedo negar que no sabía qué era la auténtica felicidad antes de él._

Los recuerdos que tanto tiempo llevo arrastrando, hoy puedo revivirlos sin temor.

 **[...]**

Todo comenzó cuando cursaba la escuela media, una escuela con gran prestigio llamada Konoha, ahí conocí a los que hasta hoy serían mis dos grandes amigos, Rock Lee y Tenten.

El primer año transcurrió tranquilo, ya que él entró cuando comenzaba mi segundo año. No fue amor a primera vista, en el instante en que lo vi sentí todo menos amor.

En realidad nunca me imaginé que terminaría enamorado de un chico, y sobre todo de él. Nunca fui un chico afeminado, tampoco me había sentido antes atraído por un hombre, para ser sincero, si me hubieran dicho antes de mis dieciséis años que me perdería por él los habría tachado de locos. _Pero algo en mí se rompió cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron por primera vez, para luego torcerse, después tratar en vano de imitar la forma original, y terminar descubriendo que era imposible._

 **[...]**

Me dirigía a mi aula, no tenía prisa ya que el profesor Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde a clases. Era la segunda semana desde que inició el año escolar, los de nuevo ingreso armaban alboroto por los pasillos. Se notaba que eran nuevos ya que en un par de meses esas energías se les agotarían como le pasó a los de mi generación, y como supongo les pasa a todos.

Un par de chicas paró en seco a mitad de pasillo, al estar detrás casi choco contra una de ellas, estaba a punto de rodearlas cuando también me detuve. _Por un chico_. Un chico alto de pelo azabache y piel muy blanca. Más que su aspecto, lo que atraía de él era su forma de caminar tan segura, su mirada feroz y serena a la vez, su aura, él parecía vivir en un mundo diferente, y fue imposible no admirar la belleza que desprendía con cada gesto.

Aún me cuesta explicar qué es lo que me hizo dejar de respirar cuando lo miré, me sentí pequeño a comparación de él, e instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás y me fui. No sé porque me marché de esa forma tan patética, patética porque el chico ni me miró, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su presencia me rompió.

•

• **Narra Sasuke** •

•

Nunca entendí qué es lo que me pasaba cuando estaba junto a él, si lo pusiera en palabras no sería suficiente. Una sensación de paz que me hacía desear estar más cerca de él, fundirme en su espacio personal, leer su mente, tomar su mano y protegerlo. _Pero él me protegió más de lo que yo alguna vez lo intenté._

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mis padres Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha murieron cuando tenía siete años. Mi familia se encargaba de mantener el orden y la justicia en el país, eran policías encargados de la seguridad por lo que el apellido Uchiha era temido por delincuentes, pero todos fueron asesinados por una organización terrorista conocida como _yakuza_ ; por lo que Itachi, mi hermano mayor, se hizo cargo de mí.

Al morir nos dejaron una herencia. Herencia que Itachi pudo tomar hasta cumplir dieciocho años. Seis años vivimos en un orfanato, nunca nos adoptaron, siempre preferían a niños menores de cuatro años y en verdad agradezco que así fuera.

Ahí conocí a un chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki, el chico nunca conoció a sus padres y se la pasaba haciendo desastres dentro del orfanato para llamar la atención, me retaba en cosas estúpidas y decía repetidamente que algún día sería mejor que yo. A él lo adoptaron cuando cumplió diez años.

Cuando cumplí trece años salí del orfanato con Itachi. Rentamos un departamento, él entró a la universidad y yo a segundo año de la escuela media. Me sorprendió encontrar ahí a Naruto después de no verlo durante tres años. Comenzamos una extraña amistad de rivalidad, al final Uzumaki era el único que me comprendía, ambos teníamos un pasado doloroso.

También conocí por esa época a Sakura Haruno, era una chica agresiva, pero conmigo se volvía dócil y muy empalagosa, le encantaba colgarse de mi brazo e intentar invitarme a salir, con el tiempo comencé a valorar su amistad, supongo que si no lo hubiera conocido a él, en algún momento hubiera accedido a salir con Sakura.

Descubrí que todo lo que me ponían enfrente lo podía lograr con suma facilidad, así que eran pocas las cosas que lograban captar mi atención.

 **[...]**

Mi historia con Neji comenzó gracias a mi hermano. Cuando cumplió veinte años comenzó a tocar con una banda de amigos universitarios en un bar, se hacían llamar Akatsuki (amanecer), él tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, Deidara y Konan eran los vocalistas, Kisame el baterista, Hidan el bajista, Sasori el tecladista y Pain a veces tocaba junto con Itachi la guitarra.

Mi hermano no lo hacía por dinero, probablemente lo hacía para sacar todo el estrés que lleva una persona que estudia y tiene que hacerse cargo de un chico de catorce años (edad que tenía cuando comenzó con la banda). Tocaban los viernes y sábados por la noche de once a tres de la madrugada, en algunas ocasiones lo acompañaba a los ensayos que se hacían en casa de Pain, el líder de la banda. Me gustaba más verlos tocar en los ensayos que en el bar donde las chicas gritaban y se emocionaban al ver a los chicos, me resultaba incómodo y desagradable.

Un día Sasori anunció dejaría la banda, se iría a Suecia a una escuela especializada en artes. Esa noche Itachi me platicó que habían puesto un anuncio afuera del bar para ver si alguien se interesaba en ser su nuevo tecladista, solo habían asistido personas que no tenían el suficiente talento, pero en último momento apareció un chico de unos dieciséis años, bastante joven para su gusto, pero los dejó impresionados, además era atractivo lo que les convenía más ya que atraería a más chicas, yo apenas y le presté el suficiente interés cuando me habló de ese chico.

 **[...]**

Un viernes por la noche Itachi me obligó a acompañarlo al bar, estaba a mitad de primer año en la escuela media superior Konoha, mi hermano había escuchado rumores por el barrio de que una banda de delincuentes se metía a las casas y lastimaban a las personas que los descubrían para que no llamaran a la policía. Tenía quince años y él continuaba preocupándose en exceso de que algo malo me ocurriera. No tuve más remedio que acompañarlo.

Me senté en una de las mesas del fondo mientras tomaba un refresco con mucho hielo. Al bar no asistían jóvenes de mi edad, la mayoría eran universitarios como Itachi. Como no les vendían bebidas alcohólicas a menores, no les interesaba a los chicos venir a un lugar así, aunque muy pocos tomaban, algunos fumaban, pero en la mayoría de los casos la gente iba por la buena música, Akatsuki era una banda muy talentosa.

Comenzaron a tocar, una canción de _Keane_ , supuse que querían comenzar con algo ligero, era _We might as well be strangers_ , entonces escuché algo diferente en esa melodía que había escuchado tantas veces en los ensayos, recordé que mi hermano mencionó que Sasori ya no estaría en la banda y que un chico nuevo había entrado, pero desde mi lugar no alcanzaba a verlo. _Cuando inició el coro fue cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez_. Muy por detrás de la voz de Deidara se percibía casi como un susurro una segunda voz. Era tan cálida y delicada, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería. _Pensé que era una voz hermosa._

Tengo que decir que la voz de Deidara era genial, estaba impregnada de energía, la de Konan era una voz tímida y hasta cierto punto sensual, pero la voz de ese chico era completamente diferente, me recordaba cuando Itachi y Deidara cantaban juntos, se complementaban perfectamente y si cerrabas los ojos podías sentir como todo a tu alrededor vibraba. _Con él todo lo que me rodeaba parecía temblar._

No pude evitar querer acercarme para verlo, pero con tanta chica amontonada me fue imposible.

 **[...]**

No lo conocí oficialmente hasta después de un mes, mi hermano me llevó a uno de los ensayos y fue cuando lo vi por primera vez de frente. Tenía ojos grandes color perla, llevaba el pelo largo hasta la cintura amarrado en una coleta baja, su pelo era castaño, pero con la oscuridad que había dentro del cuarto de ensayo me pareció negro, nuestra estatura era muy similar. Itachi me presentó y cuando tomé su mano sentí sus dedos largos y finos, tenía una piel suave. Pensé que el chico nunca había tenido ninguna dificultad al tener manos tan delicadas. Intenté formar una sonrisa, él me observó por unos largos segundos, como descifrando la expresión en mi rostro, para después apartar la mirada y seguir con lo suyo.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Todavía los primeros rayos del sol no se asomaban por la ventana cuando abrí los ojos lentamente. De nuevo le había ganado al despertador por dos minutos, al llevar un año y medio levantándome a las cinco de la mañana me era natural despertar ya sin una alarma.

Me desperecé hasta levantarme de la cama, fui al lavabo a mojarme la cara, me apresuré a hacer mi cama y barrer mi cuarto, bajé a la cocina. Todos seguían durmiendo, me preparé un licuado y tomé un paquete de galletas que comí sin mucha prisa, no me preparaba el almuerzo en casa porque prefería comprarlo en la cafetería de la escuela, subí de nuevo a mi habitación, escuché como mis primas y mi tío ya estaban preparándose para salir, me puse el uniforme y me miré en el espejo. « _Que ojeras tan espantosas_ », pensé al mirar mi reflejo.

Escuché un golpeteo suave en la puerta.

—Pasa, Hinata —hablé lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Por la forma de tocar ya sabía que era ella.

—Hermano Neji, perdón por molestarte, pero... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Con sus dedos hizo un gesto que delató su inquietud.

—Dime. —Le dediqué una sonrisa para que se relajara un poco.

—Ayer dijiste que fuiste a casa de Lee a darle clases de tutoría, pero lo encontré en el centro comercial con Tenten y le pregunté por ti... Se puso muy nervioso —su voz salió trémula—. ¿Está pasando algo contigo? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Ella me miró preocupada. Sabía que en algún momento tendría problemas por mentir, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, no es como si pudiera contarle a mi tío que en realidad no le doy clases de tutoría a nadie, sino que, toco en una banda de rock en un bar donde un montón de universitarios fuman hasta formar una tenue nube por todo el lugar.

—No te preocupes Hinata, de última hora me avisó Lee que no podría recibirme en su casa porque saldría con Tenten y había olvidado las clases, así que fui a la biblioteca aprovechando para estudiar, debieron de estar nerviosos pensando que tal vez debían cubrirme si no había regresado a casa, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo estaba en la biblioteca. —Mentí, en verdad odiaba hacerlo y mucho más a ella.

—Perdón, malinterpreté todo —comenzó a ruborizarse—, en verdad lo siento, pero te he notado un poco raro y comencé a sacar conclusiones por mi cuenta. Lo lamento. —Bajó la mirada y corrió fuera de mi habitación antes de que pudiera detenerla.

 _Genial_.

Ella no era tonta, sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero no podía contárselo, no es que no confiara en Hinata, era todo lo contrario, moría de ganas por platicarle todas las experiencias que había tenido los últimos seis meses. Hablarle sobre los chicos y lo divertido que eran los ensayos, pero sobre todo, expresarle lo que sentía cuando estaba en el escenario tocando con todos, cantando. Aunque al principio me daba vergüenza todos me animaron diciendo que tenía una voz especial y que si no quería cantar en solitario, por lo menos lo hiciera en los coros.

Mi tío era demasiado estricto y se negaría a dejarme ir, por eso le había dicho a la familia que unos compañeros me pagaban por darles clases de tutoría en las materias que se les dificultaban, y que los viernes y sábados me tocaba dar clases a un chico que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, por eso me quedaba en su casa a dormir cuando en realidad me quedaba con Pain.

Pero todo eso lo tenía que guardar en secreto, Hinata era una chica muy noble, no quería que se viera involucrada en mis mentiras, además ella se sentiría culpable por estarle guardando un secreto a su padre y tendría que elegir entre los dos. Y yo por nada del mundo quería dejar de tocar con Akatsuki.

 **[...]**

Salí antes de casa, mi tío solía llevarme al instituto, pero a veces me iba antes para caminar y despejar mi mente.

Llegué a la escuela justo a las siete de la mañana, cuando entré lo primero que mis ojos notaron fue una cabellera azabache y rubia platicando, o más bien, discutiendo por alguna cosa. Mi salón quedaba en su dirección, no quería pasar junto a ellos, dudé un segundo en rodear todo el edificio y entrar por la puerta trasera, pero me controlé, como siempre, si algo me caracterizaba era mi frialdad y Sasuke no me perturbaría.

—¡Neji, buenos días! —Tenten me sonrió mientras se posicionó a mi lado.

—Buenos días. —Caminé junto a ella.

Cuando pasé junto a ellos pude notar que Sasuke me reconoció, estaba hablando con Naruto, pero guardó silencio y me observó un instante.

Entramos al salón y en todo el día no lo volví a ver.

 **[...]**

Cuando regresé a casa no tenía gran cosa por hacer, era miércoles, los ensayos los tenía martes y jueves, así que caminé rumbo a la biblioteca.

El olor a libros me encantaba, la biblioteca estaba casi desierta cuando entré, busqué un libro en la sección de literatura, tenía mucho que no tenía tiempo para leer, me acomodé en una mesa y estuve leyendo absorto por unas dos horas cuando alguien golpeó mi hombro con suavidad.

—Hola, estaba investigando una tarea cuando te vi entrar. —Me dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

—Itachi, no sabía que estabas aquí —hablé en voz baja.

—En realidad, estaba en las mesas del fondo, por eso no me viste. —Señaló detrás de las estanterías—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme por un café o interrumpo tu lectura?

—Está bien, creo que ya leí suficiente por hoy.

Me levanté y nos dirigimos a la salida, caminamos cerca de unas tres cuadras, entramos a una cafetería con aspecto gótico y nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana.

—¿Sueles ir a esa biblioteca? —Me miró con atención.

—Sí, aunque es pequeña es la más silenciosa.

—Y puedes encontrar los libros más raros —agregó.

—Exacto.

Una chica colocó con delicadeza frente a nosotros dos tazas de porcelana y en el centro dejó un plato con galletas.

—¿Tu tío todavía no sabe lo de la banda?

—Aún no, pero en algún momento tendré que confesárselo. Soy consciente que todas las mentiras tarde o temprano salen a luz. —Me encogí de hombros y di un sorbo del líquido caliente.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, pero creo que eres muy maduro para tu edad. Incluso mi hermano, que yo creo es muy serio, no tiene la madurez que tienes tú.

—Es porque es un año menor, no soy como tú crees.

—Deidara parece un chiquillo a tu lado y eso que te lleva cinco años. —Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron—. Pensamos que al ir en la escuela media tendríamos algunos problemas por aceptarte.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? —pregunté interesado.

—Tal vez que no le darías importancia a la banda y pudieras abandonarnos en cualquier momento.

—No creo que pase, incluso si mi tío se entera.

—Bueno, entonces me alegro que pienses así... Sabes, también hay algo que tenía que decirte —me miró y sentí como si tratara de leer la expresión que pondría cuando él hablara a continuación—, Pain ya no podrá aceptarte en su casa.

Abrí los ojos grandemente, si no me quedaba con él me sería imposible volver a casa después de tocar.

—Quería proponerte que te quedaras conmigo... Sasuke y yo vivimos solos, es un departamento sencillo y tendrías que quedarte en mi cuarto, pero como casi siempre llego a terminar tareas de la universidad, creo sería mejor que durmieras en la habitación de mi hermano.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya encontraré un lugar al cual ir después del bar. —Le sonreí aparentando tranquilidad, pero en realidad sudaba frío. Mis únicos amigos vivían en la misma cuadra, trasladarme hasta ahí sería peligroso y además mi tío me descubriría.

—Neji, claro que me preocupa, el departamento queda a media hora, pero siempre llevo mi auto y no me importaría que te quedaras con nosotros.

—A tu hermano... ¿Ya se lo comentaste?

—Aún no, pero no tiene por qué negarse.

—Él no me conoce, lo he visto en la escuela, pero nunca antes le había hablado, solo cuando me lo presentaste, no quiero darle problemas a nadie.

Me sorprendí cuando escuché una ligera risa saliendo de Itachi, me miró con algo que identifiqué como ternura.

—Está bien, le preguntaré, pero si me dice que no tiene problema te quedarás conmigo sí o sí, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo pude asentir, en realidad no tenía otra alternativa, con Pain vivía Deidara, Sasori y Konan, rentaban una casa grande para los cuatro, desde que Sasori se fue a Suecia yo ocupaba su habitación los fines de semana.

Sobre la renta tenía entendido que no ahorraban nada, ya que un departamento individual les saldría igual, pero la casa era grande y tenía el suficiente espacio en el sótano para que la banda ensayara.

Hidan vivía con su novia, Kisame con su padre y definitivamente nunca me ofrecerían que me quedara con ellos, Itachi me estaba haciendo un gran favor, pero no me gustaba deber favores a nadie.

Charlamos un poco más sobre cosas triviales y nos despedimos cuando el sol se ocultó, de camino a casa no me podía quitar de la cabeza qué pasaría si Sasuke aceptara, irónico ya que me preocupaba más su respuesta que buscar un lugar donde quedarme.

•

• **Narra Itachi** •

•

La alarma del celular sonó sin piedad por largos segundos hasta que me levanté y paré el molesto timbre. Me sentía cansado, apenas había podido dormir un par de horas. La vida universitaria no era sencilla, más cuando también tenía que hacer el papel de ama de casa y estar al pendiente de mi hermano. Había días que sentía que mi cuerpo no se podría levantar nunca más.

 **[...]**

Después de alistarme para la universidad y preparar el desayuno fui a despertar a Sasuke.

Toqué en su puerta.

—¡Ya estoy despierto Itachi, salgo en un segundo! —gritó del otro lado.

Estaba sentado en la mesa con un café cargado, lo que me mantenía en pie, cuando Sasuke salió y se sentó frente a mí.

—Buenos días, hermano —saludó y comenzó a beber el licuado que le preparé.

—Buenos días, Sasuke... ¿Sacaste la basura anoche? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba con molestia.

—Lo olvidé, perdón —habló sin mucho interés.

Respiré profundo.

—Sasuke, son pocas las cosas que te pido que hagas en la casa. ¿No puedes ayudarme con algo sencillo?

—Ayer estuve en la casa de Naruto, me invitó a jugar videojuegos, llegaste casi a la misma hora que yo, supuse que lo harías tú. —Me miró y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Sabía que mi hermano era un buen chico, siempre mantenía muy ordenada y limpia su habitación. El problema era que siempre lo sobreprotegía en todo, por eso a veces dependía tanto de mí.

Nunca me daba problemas, solo en una ocasión me llamaron de la escuela porque se había peleado con un chico, pero era con Naruto, así que no fue nada grave.

Cuando miraba a mi hermano no podía evitar pensar en Neji, por fuera parecían cortados con la misma tijera, pero en realidad eran tan distintos.

Había investigado a Neji por curiosidad, al parecer su padre murió de forma muy misteriosa y ahora vivía con su tío, no sabía si a Neji le desagradaba, pero por la manera en que actuaba no le gustaba molestarlo; era muy independiente, parecía que su niñez se esfumó a temprana edad, lo contrario a Sasuke que al tenerme a mí pudo estar más tranquilo sabiendo que yo lo cuidaría en todo momento.

Al conocer a Neji me di cuenta que era muy fuerte, con todo lo que pasó podría haber caído en depresión o en un alguna adicción, pero por el contrario se mantenía firme en la tierra y apreciaba a las personas que le brindaban su amistad. Parecía una persona fría a simple vista, pero más bien era de pocas palabras, por eso admiraba a ese chico e instintivamente mi lado protector de hermano mayor se activaba cuando estaba con él, y a la vez me daba cuenta que Sasuke era diferente, si yo no hubiera estado a su lado, por su carácter y su forma un poco infantil de pensar, habría caído en el lado oscuro, me refiero a la soledad, al rencor y al odio por el mundo.

Analizando todo aquello, me pareció adecuado que mi hermano conociera a Neji, tenía la esperanza de que fueran grandes amigos y Sasuke pudiera aprender algo de él.

Cuando se iba a levantar de la mesa lo detuve.

—Escucha —todavía teníamos un poco de tiempo para conversar—, Neji se quedará los fines de semana a dormir con nosotros.

Al principio pareció no comprender y me vio como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma, pero al mirar la seriedad en mi rostro procesó mis palabras.

—¿Qué?

—El chico que toca el teclado se quedará a dormir después de llegar del bar, y más exactamente, se quedará a dormir contigo. —Le dediqué una sonrisa que pareció molestarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pain, Deidara y Konan se mudarán más cerca de la universidad... Antes les convenía porque Sasori vivía con ellos, pero ahora la casa les quedó grande y rentarán otra —le expliqué tranquilamente—. Los ensayos se harán en la casa de Tobi, un amigo de la universidad que se ofreció a prestarnos su cochera.

—¿Por qué tiene que quedarse con nosotros? ¿Y por qué no dormirá en tu cuarto?

Ignoré su primera pregunta.

—Sabes que a veces tengo que hacer tareas y duermo hasta tarde, no quiero molestar a Neji con la luz encendida y el ruido.

—Claro, a él no, pero a mí sí.

Lo miré severamente.

—No te afecta en nada, Sasuke, no seas infantil.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no pienso tratarlo _amablemente_.

Salió de la cocina y entró a su habitación, después de unos minutos salió listo para marcharnos, lo llevé en silencio a Konoha.

Ambos teníamos que llegar a las siete de la mañana, primero lo dejaba a él y después me dirigía a la universidad, por eso mi hermano llegaba media hora antes de la entrada, si lo dejaba más tarde yo no llegaría a tiempo.

En una de las calles que solía tomar a unas nueve cuadras del colegio hubo un accidente por lo que me desvié. El camino que tomamos era tranquilo y estaba flanqueado por árboles, me pareció raro ver a un chico caminando solo por la banqueta, y me sorprendió más cuando vi que se trataba de Neji, le pedí a Sasuke que bajara la ventanilla y le hablara.

—¡Oye! —gritó mi hermano, pero Neji llevaba audífonos y no lo escuchó.

Me adelanté, aparqué delante de él y bajé a saludarlo.

—Buenos días, Neji.

—Buenos días —habló el castaño amablemente quitándose los audífonos.

—Pensé que tu tío te llevaba a clases.

—Sí lo hace, pero en ocasiones prefiero caminar. Está un poco lejos, pero me despierto del todo de esta forma.

—Eso me parece saludable, pero ¿no es un poco peligroso?

—No, al menos nunca me ha pasado nada.

—Está bien. Por cierto ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer? —Giré para asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto y para decirle a mi hermano que saliera—. Verás, ya le comenté a Sasuke que te quedarías con nosotros y está de acuerdo, ¿verdad? —Lo observé.

Neji también volteó en su dirección.

—No hay problema por mí, tengo el sueño pesado y ni notaré que estás ahí —habló el menor de los tres con expresión neutra.

« _Una gran mentira_ », pensé, tenía el sueño tan ligero que hasta cuando me levantaba al baño se despertaba. Miré un poco enojado a mi hermano, pudo haberlo dicho de una mejor forma, pero él no era muy atento con nadie, por eso solo crucé los dedos para que Neji no se sintiera incómodo con su respuesta.

—Bueno... Gracias, son muy amables por recibirme, estaré a su cuidado. —Se inclinó ligeramente en agradecimiento.

—No te preocupes, nos encantará tenerte en casa, ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

—No gracias, aún es temprano. —Me dedicó una sonrisa y nos despedimos.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

El ruido que provocaban mis uñas al golpear inconscientemente la mesa de madera hicieron que Tenten me mirara un poco molesta.

—Neji, ¿te sientes bien? —Me observó ahora con cara de preocupación.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —Calmé mi mano inquieta y comencé a escribir con fingida tranquilidad.

—No lo sé, pero estás raro.

—¿Raro?

—Es que...

—Gay, cuando te dicen que eres raro es porque te quieren decir gay. —Temari que estaba en la mesa de enfrente se giró y nos sonrió triunfante.

—No me refería a eso —mi amiga me miró alarmada—, Temari lo malinterpreto, yo solo...

Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—¿Y? —Temari me miró con una ceja en alto.

—¿Y? —La imité sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Quién es el chico por el que te volviste gay?

No contesté nada, si le respondía saldría perdiendo y es mejor ignorar los comentarios absurdos.

Bien, tal vez sí era un chico el que me tenía inquieto, pero eso no significa que me guste o sienta algo _raro_. Que alguien te perturbe no significa amor, menos si estamos hablando de Sasuke, solo era que ese chico me provocaba curiosidad, sí, era eso, curiosidad y punto.

—Temari te puedes voltear y leer la página sesenta y tres del libro —habló el profesor desviando la atención de la chica.

Después de esa extraña conversación, las siguientes clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo.

 **[...]**

Caminaba lento hacia el comedor, Tenten había salido corriendo al leer un mensaje en su celular y Lee se quedó con el maestro pidiendo la oportunidad de presentar una actividad después de la fecha acordada. Le había dicho a Lee que me alcanzara en la cafetería.

Estaba por llegar cuando Tenten me jaló del brazo y me arrastró por el pasillo contrario hasta llegar a un lado del edificio donde me ordenó que me escondiera detrás de un arbusto.

—¿Qué haces? —hablé enfadado.

—Silencio. —Puso un dedo en sus labios—. No digas nada, después te explico —respondió con una expresión extraña.

Estaba por replicar cuando de pronto dos personas se acercaron. Moví una rama que me impedía ver.

— _¿Querías decirme algo?_ —habló un chico y me sorprendió notar que se trataba de Sasuke.

— _Gracias por venir, no quería quitarte tiempo, pero..._ —La chica frente a él comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello—. _Quería que supieras que me gustas._

— _Bien, ahora lo sé, así que ¿ya me puedo ir?_ —Sasuke la miró con una expresión de total indiferencia.

— _Dime, ¿crees que soy idiota?_ —La chica le habló con tono de burla—. _Sé que media escuela se te ha declarado y a todas sin excepción has rechazado._ —Lo miró desafiante y agudizó su voz—. _Haré lo que me pidas... Sasuke._

Con uno de sus brazos rodeó el cuello del azabache, pegándose a su cuerpo descaradamente.

— _Y tú dime, ¿crees que eres la única que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por mí?_ —Apartó su brazo sin delicadeza—. _Pues obviamente no, yo puedo tener a quién yo quiera y tú no me interesas._

Se alejó de ella, hasta desaparecer de su vista y también de la mía. Me quedé estático. La manera en que la rechazó me pareció muy grosera, pero también la chica no se declaró de una forma _romántica_.

No sabía qué pensar.

—Tenten... Será mejor que nos marchemos. —Jalé de su mano hasta salir de los arbustos—. ¿Me dirás por qué espiábamos?

Me miró apenada.

—Verás... Hay una aplicación muy famosa donde se publican secretos, casi toda la escuela la tiene, ¿no la conoces? —Alcé una ceja con desconcierto—. Bueno... Alguien publicó que se confesaría a Sasuke y que él la aceptaría, dijo que estaría en el instituto y que la buscáramos para ver toda la escena.

—¿Y? —No entendía a donde quería llegar ¿y yo qué tenía que ver con esto?

—Ino me mandó un mensaje... Ino es una chica de primero —me explicó—. Me pidió que le ayudara a encontrarlos, nos repartimos los lugares más probables, pero al final me dio miedo ir sola y te vi a unos pasos de mí, te llevé conmigo por si me descubrían, entonces podríamos fingir que estábamos platicando desde antes que llegaran.

—Bien, creo que espiar una conversación ajena es incorrecto y no entiendo por qué les interesa que él la acepte.

—Más bien lo contrario —se rascó la mejilla nerviosa y se ruborizó—, Sasuke Uchiha es un chico muy guapo y popular... Supongo que algunos corazones se romperán si él encuentra una novia.

Su comentario me molestó.

—Lamento haberte metido en este asunto. —Juntó sus manos en modo de disculpa.

—No importa, mejor vamos a la cafetería, Lee nos debe estar esperando.

Caminamos de vuelta al comedor, nos sentamos en la mesa que Lee había apartado, almorzamos y platicamos sobre lo que el profesor le dijo a mi amigo, no se volvió a mencionar lo del menor, cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a clases y el resto del día transcurrió tranquilo.

 **[...]**

Era jueves, en la tarde tuve ensayo donde me avisaron que Pain se mudaría con los chicos a otro lugar, ya tenían todo en cajas, era obvio que se irían, por lo que los ensayos se harían en casa de un chico llamado Tobi. « _Un apodo muy extraño_ », pensé. Me dieron su dirección ya que el próximo ensayo sería en su casa.

—¿Crees que se te dificulte llegar? —me preguntó Pain.

—No, en realidad me queda a la misma distancia, solo que en dirección opuesta. —Le sonreí.

—Mamá Pain, no te preocupes por tu pequeño hijito —se burló Kisame.

—Yo diría que la madre es Itachi y Pain el padre —comentó con sarcasmo Hidan.

Deidara sonrió divertido y me pellizcó las mejillas.

—El pequeño bebé es Neji...

—En realidad el que más nos preocupa eres tú, Deidara, Neji se sabe cuidar solo, pero contigo hay que estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo, más porque ya no está Sasori para protegerte. —Itachi recibió una mirada de odio por parte del mencionado.

—Bien, chicos, si ya terminaron su charla deberíamos continuar —habló Konan callando a todos.

 **[...]**

El ensayo terminó y me dirigí a casa. Había dos autobuses que me llevaban en quince y treinta minutos respectivamente. Me gustaba tomar el de media hora porque rodeaba la ciudad, me gustaba relajarme en uno de los asientos traseros, donde a veces escuchaba música o en ocasiones me llevaba un libro para leer.

 **[...]**

Cuando llegué a casa estaba todo en silencio, a mi tío le gustaba llevar a sus hijas al cine los jueves, yo los acompañaba en ocasiones, pero desde que estaba en Akatsuki no lo había vuelto a hacer.

Me subí a mi cuarto donde me duché, terminé con unos deberes de la escuela y a las once en punto apagué la luz de mi cuarto y traté de dormir.

 **[...]**

Desperté sudando y con mechones de pelo pegados en la frente, había tenido una pesadilla, pero incluso aunque acababa de despertar no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Hice mi rutina diaria, me sentía bastante nervioso, hoy dormiría en casa de Itachi y quizá en el cuarto de Sasuke.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche comencé a meter la ropa que llevaría cuando tocara, también pijama, cepillo de dientes, jabón y champú; terminaba tan sudado que siempre llegaba a bañarme, la ropa con la que me iría sería la misma con la que regresaría; mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé se saldría.

A las nueve bajé de mi cuarto para despedirme.

 **[...]**

—Tío —le hablé antes de salir—. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

—Neji, aún no me has dado la dirección. —Dejó unos papeles que estudiaba en la mesa y me miró severo—. Si algo sucede y tenemos que ir a buscarte, ¿a dónde iremos si nunca nos das la dirección?

Se me iluminó el rostro, Sasuke era un compañero de escuela, le podía dar el domicilio de Itachi y así no mentiría del todo.

—Perdón tío, se me había olvidado. —Apunté la dirección en una hoja de la agenda que estaba junto al teléfono y se la entregué.

La miró con algo de desconfianza.

—Cualquier cosa nos llamas, que te vaya bien, Neji.

—Gracias, hasta luego —me despedí, observé a Hinata sentada en el sillón del fondo y le sonreí.

 **[...]**

Llegué a las diez al bar donde acomodamos los instrumentos, Itachi afinó su guitarra y la de Pain, ya que él tocaría hoy con nosotros. Hidan afinaba su bajo, mientras Deidara y Konan hacían ejercicios de garganta.

Una vez listos, verificamos el sonido que salía del amplificador y comprobamos que el volumen de las bocinas fuera adecuado.

Dieron las once y comenzó a llegar la gente, después de quince minutos empezamos a tocar, el ambiente estaba animado y nosotros nos entregamos a la música.

Terminamos a las tres de la madrugada, bajamos al principio llenos de energía, pero a los minutos el cuerpo comenzó a pasarnos factura.

 **[...]**

Itachi me llevó a su casa. Estábamos en su auto cuando comenté:

—Espero no despertar a Sasuke cuando llegue.

—No te preocupes, él siempre está despierto, se pone a leer o tocar la guitarra.

—¿Tú le enseñaste? —Lo miré con curiosidad.

—No, no sé de donde aprendió, pero toca muy bien. —Me devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

 **[...]**

Cuando llegamos observé disimuladamente su casa, era un departamento sencillo con dos habitaciones a la izquierda, un baño sencillo al centro, cocina y sala a la derecha. Itachi me dijo que me duchara primero. El baño era amplio y cuando terminé me cambié dentro, cuando salí Itachi se acercó a mí.

—La secadora está en mi habitación, puedes usarla para que no te duermas con el pelo húmedo.

Él me comprendía, también tenía el pelo largo como yo.

—Gracias. —Me apresuré a hacer lo que me recomendó.

Cuando salió Itachi del baño me dijo que él comenzaría a hacer una tarea, pero que en el cuarto de Sasuke ya estaba todo listo para que durmiera.

Al abrir la puerta se iluminó el interior por la luz que se filtraba de la habitación de Itachi, entré con cuidado, alcancé a distinguir el cuerpo de Sasuke envuelto en las sábanas en la orilla de la cama pegado a la pared.

« _Creo que ya está durmiendo_ », pensé, de su cama salía un colchón por debajo como un cajón, era una cama doble, cerré la puerta tras de mí y cuando mi vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad me acerqué con cuidado para no hacer ruido, me acosté y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pensé que me costaría dormir, pero mi cuerpo se relajó rápidamente y sin darme cuenta perdí la consciencia.

•

• **Narra Sasuke** •

•

Escuché cuando Itachi y Neji llegaron a la casa, rápidamente apagué la luz y me hice el dormido.

Mi hermano tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró.

Alcancé a escuchar cómo alguien estaba en la regadera.

—Sasuke, sé que estás despierto, cuando entre Neji deberías saludarlo. —Se quedó un momento esperando que hablara, pero no lo hice, suspiró rendido y se marchó.

Traté de dormir, pero mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin permiso. No me gustaba dormir con nadie cerca de mí, me estaba poniendo nervioso cuando alcancé a escuchar cómo usaban la secadora. « _Con ese pelo tan largo tardará años_ », pensé.

Me revolví en la cama inquieto cuando oí unos pasos acercándose, me pegué a la pared para darle la espalda cuando entrara. Escuché cómo cerró la puerta, pero no se acercó.

« _¿Qué hace ahí parado?_ », me quejé en mi mente. Se acercó lentamente, ya había preparado su cama para que no hiciera mucho escándalo al entrar. Sentí cuando se acostó, la cama tembló ligeramente, me quedé estático, no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba despierto, mi cuerpo se comenzó a entumir por lo que agudicé el oído para detectar si ya se había dormido.

Escuché una suave respiración. « _Genial, él duerme tranquilamente y yo no puedo ni pegar los párpados_ », pensé con frustración.

Las horas pasaron y yo dormitaba en ratos sin lograr del todo descansar, cuando la luz del sol comenzó a entrar por mi ventana me decidí a asomarme para verlo. Me acerqué lentamente. Bajé la mirada y lo observé.

Tenía el pelo suelto y revuelto. Parecía que tenía un aura a su alrededor, un aura de cabello de aspecto muy suave y fino. Dormía plácidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, su boca estaba entreabierta y lo miré hasta que mis párpados se sintieron pesados y hasta lograr entrar a un mundo onírico.

•

• **Narra Neji** •

•

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el techo color azul.

Mi mente todavía no despertaba del todo y no pude reaccionar apropiadamente.

 _¿Qué hora sería? ¿Dónde estaba?_

Recordé el día anterior. Había caído en un profundo letargo en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada. Froté mis ojos y al enfocar la vista reparé en Sasuke, estaba profundamente dormido en el borde de la cama, me sorprendió que no me cayera encima por la noche. Se veía tan pacífico, sus espesas pestañas resaltaban en su rostro, me pareció lindo.

Me levanté y fui al baño con cuidado para no despertar a los hermanos Uchiha, lavé mis dientes y me cambié.

Había dejado mi mochila en la sala para encontrarla fácilmente, metí la mano y saqué mi celular, al revisarlo me di cuenta que eran las diez de la mañana.

Era hora de marcharme.

Me daba pena despertar a Itachi, más cuando sabía que probablemente apenas se había acostado. Toqué su puerta y esperé a que contestara.

—Mi hermano tiene el sueño pesado, se levantará por lo menos en tres horas más.

Me sobresalté al escuchar a Sasuke detrás de mí.

—¿En serio? —Giré para mirarlo de frente—. Lamento si te desperté, pero me esperan en casa antes de las once.

—Bien, te llevo a la salida. —Dio media vuelta y tomó unas llaves colgadas en la pared—. ¿No olvidas nada? —Me observó con cara de póker para después caminar a la puerta.

—No, gracias por su hospitalidad y perdona las molestias —hablé detrás de él.

—Por nada.

Cuando salí agregué:

—Hasta luego y de nuevo gracias.

—Nos vemos. —Cerró la puerta.

 **[...]**

No sabía qué sentir.

Itachi había sido muy amable conmigo, pero su _hermanito_ era un malcriado, arrogante y descortés. Sentí como la sangre me hervía.

No merecía ser tratado de esa forma, yo nunca le pedí ayuda a Itachi, él se ofreció. Sí, era consciente que me estaba haciendo un gran favor y se lo agradecía, pero eso no significaba que tenía que soportar a Sasuke.

Caminé enfadado hasta la parada de autobús donde tomé el primero que pasó, bajé a unas cuadras de mi casa y hasta las nueve de la noche estuve encerrado en mi cuarto maldiciendo todo lo que se me cruzaba por enfrente.

•

• **Narra Sasuke** •

•

Estaba molesto. Sentado en la parte trasera del auto de Itachi.

En cuanto despertó me preguntó si había invitado a desayunar a Neji. « _Yo por qué tengo que atenderlo, fue tu invitado, no el mío_ » _,_ le contesté con sarcasmo, me fulminó con la mirada y en todo el día no me dirigió la palabra.

Estaba a punto de salir a casa de Sakura, vería un maratón de películas de terror con Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru, cuando cerró la puerta y me ordenó acompañarlo al bar.

Por eso estaba en su auto, con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba su espalda con odio para que se sintiera incómodo, pero al desgraciado no parecía afectarle, sino lo contrario, alentaba mi enojo mirándome por el espejo retrovisor y sonriendo.

Bajé del auto sin esperarlo, al entrar al bar subí al segundo piso, me senté en una esquina enfrente del balcón donde se veía el escenario, serían cinco largas horas esperando a Itachi.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, bajé disimuladamente la mirada, los chicos de Akatsuki acomodaban sus instrumentos y con la mirada recorrí todo el escenario hasta detenerme en Neji, parpadeé varias veces por la sorpresa. Parecía otra persona.

Bien, sabía que era una banda de rock por lo que su vestuario tenía que ser acorde a lo que tocaban, pero Neji que siempre vestía el uniforme con pulcritud, hoy llevaba un pantalón negro un poco ajustado, roto en las rodillas y en los muslos, colgaban en jirones los hilos y su piel nívea lucía libremente por los agujeros, traía puesta una playera blanca un poco floja con un estampado negro de un águila con las alas extendidas y encima una chaqueta negra que se quitó al estar tan atareado de un lado a otro, y su pelo, su pelo estaba suelto, tenía una pañoleta que impedía que el cabello se le escapara a la cara, pero aun así bailaba alegremente en su espalda, se veía tan largo, más largo de lo que imaginé.

« _Hermoso_ », pensé.

¿Qué? Probablemente estaba tan sorprendido de ver a Neji de esa forma que pensé algo tonto, sí, eso debía ser, yo no creía que los chicos eran hermosos, me acomodé en mi asiento, pero inconsciente mi mirada que vagaba por todas partes siempre regresaba a un mismo punto, al darme cuenta que siempre terminaba mirando a Neji volteaba al lado contrario, pero al final me rendí y lo contemplé en silencio.

Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, estaba concentrado ensayando unas notas en el teclado, se mordió el labio por reflejo y por reflejo mordí el mío, Hidan se acercó a él, puso la mano en su hombro y se acercó a su oído, le susurró algo que lo hizo reír, eso por alguna extraña razón me hizo sentir incómodo, estaba tan concentrado observándolo que cuando menos lo esperé su mirada se posó en mi dirección, entrecerró los ojos para distinguir mejor, pero aquí arriba estaba tan oscuro que era imposible ver algo, aun así me incliné hacia atrás para no darle la oportunidad de descubrirme. ¿Había sentido que lo miraba?

Los minutos pasaron y las luces se apagaron para dejar solo el escenario iluminado, el sonido invadió todo a mi alrededor, era _Uprising_ de _Muse_.

Deidara cantaba mientras los otros tocaban, las personas se pararon a bailar y cantar.

Itachi y Neji con voz de fondo, algunas chicas los miraban con deseo y yo no podía juzgarlas ya que mi mirada no se apartaba de la forma en que Neji tocaba con elegantes movimientos, sus dedos parecían acariciar las teclas mientras cerraba los ojos y cantaba, sus pies se movían al ritmo y una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

Al terminar tocaron _In my remains_ , se fueron alternando canciones de _Muse_ a canciones de _Linkin Park_ hasta que terminaron con _The Catalyst_.

Cuando llegaron al final Deidara y Neji elevaron la voz, después poco a poco la música bajó de volumen hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

Los gritos estallaron, pedían más, pero ya todo había terminado.

 **[...]**

El silencio que se formó en el auto camino a casa comenzó a impacientarme, Neji iba en el asiento trasero, Itachi no intentó entablar conversación por lo que yo no podía hacer más que mirar por el parabrisas. Cuando llegamos ellos se metieron a bañar y yo corrí a mi cuarto, me puse el pijama y me acosté cerrando los ojos con fuerza para desconectar los pensamientos extraños que se formaban en mi mente.

Esa noche Neji durmió en la habitación de Itachi y cuando desperté ya no estaba.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

El cielo despejado y el ambiente cálido por las tardes son propios de un mes de abril en la zona donde vivo.

Hace aproximadamente un mes que los fines de semana duermo en casa de Itachi. A veces duermo en su cuarto, pero mayormente en la habitación de Sasuke. Nuestra relación es fácil de describir ya que apenas y nos dirigimos la palabra. Solo saludos y despedidas son las frases que cubren nuestro repertorio de conversaciones, ya no me importa su indiferencia, al principio me sentí ofendido, pero ahora el silencio que reina a nuestro alrededor mientras fingimos estar dormidos me resulta natural.

Es viernes, hoy será una noche especial en el bar, es fin de cuatrimestre para los chicos de la universidad. Todos están entusiasmados porque terminaron con los estresantes proyectos finales y lo único que tienen en mente es divertirse a lo grande.

Comenzamos a tocar _Reptilia_ de _The strokes_. Todos están más animados de lo normal, a pesar de que la mayoría tiene ojeras por no haber dormido bien las últimas semanas, los chicos corean excitados junto con Deidara e Itachi.

La noche sigue su curso, la mayoría de chicos están borrachos, una joven me guiña el ojo con picardía mientras da una calada a su cigarrillo. Yo solo le sonrío.

Terminamos con _Magnetised_ de _Tom Odell_.

 **[...]**

Itachi me lleva hasta su casa, pero en el auto va Hidan, Deidara y Kisame, me dejan en la entrada del departamento, esperan a que esté adentro y ellos se van a continuar la fiesta a algún lugar.

 **[...]**

La luz de la habitación de Sasuke ilumina mi cara en cuanto doy el primer paso, estoy a punto de hablar cuando él sale de su cuarto.

—Pensé que te llevarían con ellos —dice más para sí mismo que para mí.

—Soy menor de edad, los puedo meter en problemas si algo llega a pasar.

—Como sea, ¿dónde dormirás?

—No quisiera molestarte, pero no podría dormir en la habitación de Itachi si él no está ahí.

—Bien, prepararé la cama. —Me mira de arriba abajo—. Deberías bañarte, apestas a cigarro.

No era necesario que me mirara de esa forma y mucho menos que lo mencionara, yo era consciente de mi olor. Solo le sonreí avergonzado y me dirigí al baño.

Después de bañarme, fui a la cama, pero no pude dormir enseguida, estábamos acostados, pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada, ambos despiertos. Había aprendido a diferenciar la respiración de Sasuke cuando estaba durmiendo y cuando fingía dormir.

Escuché un sonido y presté más atención. Se oyó un claro maullido que me sobresaltó al romper el silencio, Sasuke se paró rápidamente de la cama y salió casi corriendo al patio trasero, lo seguí por curiosidad.

Lo encontré de cuclillas dándome la espalda.

—No le digas nada a Itachi —me habló por encima del hombro mientras levantaba una caja que llevaba en brazos.

—¿Tienes un gato? —le pregunté asombrado.

—Eran las diez de la noche cuando lo escuché maullar en mi puerta, no lo iba a dejar en la calle y le compré algo de comida en la tienda de conveniencia que está a unas cuadras.

Asentí sin dejar de mirar la caja.

—¿Por qué no quieres que Itachi se entere? —lo interrogué.

—Mi hermano cree que para tener una mascota se tiene que tener más espacio en el departamento. —Me acercó la caja—. Tal vez no le importaría si fuese uno...

Miré dentro y pude ver como se acurrucaban dos pequeños gatos, uno era negro y el otro blanco, se veían tan suaves, parecían tener apenas unas tres semanas.

—No creo que puedas guardarlos en secreto, ¿qué tenías planeado hacer con ellos?

—Ocultarlos... Pero en realidad no importa, por mucho que los esconda los descubrirá en un día o dos.

Se asomó una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

—Yo creo que los gatos se adaptarán al espacio, solo ocupan un lugar para su arenero, comprarles una cama no sería muy efectivo, al final dormirán donde les plazca.

—¿Has tenido gatos?

Bajó la caja con cuidado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hinata tiene un gato, se llama Haru. —Sonreí al recordar al gato gordo y peludo que le gustaba dormir en mi cama.

—¿Me podrías explicar cómo cuidarlos? No tengo idea de qué hacer para que se sientan cómodos.

Me agaché y tomé la caja.

—Lo primero será llevarlos dentro, deben tener frío, están muy pequeños y tal vez hace poco se apartaron de su madre, por eso se acurrucan buscando calor. —Sasuke me abrió la puerta mientras me escuchaba atentamente.

—Les compré alimento, pero no quieren...

Noté preocupación en su voz.

—Por su tamaño deben de tomar leche.

—Tengo un poco en el refrigerador. —Estaba a punto de irse para buscarla cuando lo detuve.

—Me refiero a leche en polvo para bebés, recién nacidos, de preferencia. La leche normal les puede caer mal. —Lo miré con seriedad.

—No tengo eso aquí, ¿dónde la consigo?, ya es muy tarde para salir.

—Podemos esperar hasta mañana, y también ocupan un biberón, ese lo encontraremos en una veterinaria, allí podemos investigar más sobre cómo alimentarlos y cuando se tienen que desparasitar o vacunar.

—No sé si sea capaz de hacerme cargo de ellos, ¿qué pasará si olvido darles de comer? Una vez tuve un pez y se murió porque lo olvidé por completo.

Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan cabizbajo por algo.

—Los gatos no son como los peces, maullarán tanto que te será imposible olvidarlos. —Metí la mano a la caja para acariciar a uno de los pequeños mininos y este se pegó a mí parando de maullar.

—Creo que les agradas. —Me observó impresionado.

Me pareció extraño, ya que era la primera vez que teníamos una conversación decente.

—No sé si les agrado, pero a mi realmente me encantan. —Sonreí.

—¿Cómo debería llamarlos? —Sus ojos se iluminaron al hacerme esa pregunta.

—Tal vez, Yin y Yang, como el símbolo chino que representa dos energías opuestas que se necesitan y se complementan, el color les pega de maravilla, y si están juntos podríamos decir que la existencia de uno depende de la existencia del otro.

Me miró con interés.

—Normalmente cuando preguntas las personas empiezan a inventar nombres ridículos hasta después de varios intentos llegar a los nombres ideales —levantó una ceja—, pero tú te saltaste la regla y en unos segundos llegaste al último paso.

—Y sabes, normalmente se dice _me gustan los nombres que propones_. —Mis labios se curvaron formando una mueca.

Él sonrió deslumbrante, logró que mi corazón se enterneciera, parecía un chiquillo con un juguete nuevo. Nos metimos a su cuarto y pusimos la caja en un rincón mientras los pequeños gatos dormían hechos bolita.

—Realmente deseo que Itachi me permita conservarlos, sé que al principio me será difícil, pero aprenderé rápido —habló con la mirada perdida en la esquina donde descansaban Yin y Yang.

—No conozco tanto a Itachi como tú, pero al verte tan interesado y dispuesto a hacerte cargo yo no me negaría, supongo él tampoco.

—¿Por qué no tienes una mascota? El gato que hay en tu casa es de Hinata, ¿prefieres no hacerte cargo?

—No es eso, la casa es de mi tío y primas, no me siento con derecho a pedirles nada.

Sus ojos veían directamente a los míos.

—Pero... —se calló por un momento, al parecer haría una pregunta incómoda—, ¿y tus padres?

Pensé por un momento qué decir, pero elegí no quebrarme la cabeza y responder sinceramente.

—De mi madre no sé nada, creo que me abandonó. —Mis manos temblaron ligeramente—. Y mi padre decidió morir para proteger a su hermano.

Sasuke pareció comprender y solo asintió, por unos segundos se mantuvo mirando sus manos hasta que agregó:

—Mis padres también murieron, no solo ellos, toda la familia Uchiha, ahora solo quedamos Itachi y yo.

Se sentó en la cama y me llamó para que me acomodara a su lado.

—Creo que la vida no ha sido muy justa con nadie.

Dejé mi cuerpo caer junto a él.

—¿Sientes odio a la vida? —habló en voz baja, tanto que casi no lo escucho.

—No, no a la vida... Tal vez a mí.

Me observó.

—¿Por qué a ti? Tú no tienes la culpa.

Sabía que no ganaría absolutamente nada con esta plática tan deprimente, pero por alguna razón su presencia y su mirada me hacían sentir que podía confesar cualquier cosa por más desagradable que fuera.

—Sí, sí fue mi culpa... No fui lo _suficiente_ para retener a mis padres, para que mi madre se quedara o para que mi padre decidiera vivir. —Bajé la mirada y la tristeza invadió mi expresión—. Pero eso ya pasó, es demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

El ambiente cambió a uno extraño.

—Yo todavía lo lamento, a veces creo que debí morir con todos. —La voz de Sasuke sonó apagada.

En silencio nuestras respiraciones se volvieron una y su mano se acercó a la mía, entrelazamos nuestros dedos. No era un gesto romántico, era más uno de comprensión, al ser conscientes del dolor ajeno, al exponer lo que se guarda en lo más profundo del corazón y entender que lastima cruelmente.

Las palabras de consuelo y aliento no servían de nada, pero sentir el calor de alguien más en la palma de la mano, como una luz en el abismo, hace recordar que todavía existe esperanza.

Permanecimos así por un largo rato, hasta que en silencio nuestras miradas se encontraron, negro con perla. Y al darnos cuenta que toda la tormenta que se levantó al recordar lo triste ya se había esfumado, nos soltamos. Sin decir palabra cada quién se acostó en su cama y durmió.

•

• **Narra Sasuke** •

•

Desperté con una sensación extraña en todo el cuerpo, me froté los ojos sin mucha energía y antes de levantarme me asomé para comprobar si Neji dormía. Sus ojos perla me miraron fijamente y me sonrojé al darme cuenta que me había descubierto espiándolo.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —habló con voz ronca.

—Buenos días. —Le devolví el saludo avergonzado.

—Desperté hace como dos horas y los gatos seguían durmiendo, pero creo ya deberíamos ir a buscarles comida, en un rato más empezarán a maullar. —Se levantó y se acercó a mirar dentro de la caja.

 **[...]**

Después de quitarnos el pijama, salimos al supermercado que estaba a unas cuadras del departamento, compramos la leche en polvo y fuimos a una veterinaria que quedaba un poco más lejos.

 **[...]**

Cuando regresamos les preparamos un biberón que tomaron con todo gusto.

Habíamos comprado un arenero y un costal de arena para gatos, lo difícil era enseñarles a usarlo, se habían hecho del baño en la caja y tuve que tirarla. Encontré una tina pequeña, le puse unas sábanas viejas para hacer su nueva cama. Observamos por un rato como jugaban y trataban de caminar por la habitación, pero sus patitas que aún no se adaptaban al mármol hacían que se resbalaran y caían graciosamente.

—Creo que debieron maullar tanto cuando estábamos fuera que quedaron agotados. —Cargué con mucho cuidado a Yin y Yang metiéndolos en su cama improvisada.

—Sí, realmente estaban muy hambrientos cuando llegamos —miró su celular y agregó—: pasan de las doce, me tengo que ir.

—Espera... Vayamos a desayunar a algún lado. —Lo tomé por la camisa antes de que me diera la espalda—. Yo te invito, es muy tarde y debes de morir de hambre igual que yo.

Mis dedos apretaban firmemente la tela.

—Está bien, pero déjame pagar a mí, ya gastaste mucho con los gatos.

—Me ayudaste demasiado, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. —Lo miré fijamente.

—Tú e Itachi me han hecho un gran favor al aceptarme en su casa, me sentiría mal si tú pagaras, además yo trabajo y tú no —estaba a punto de replicar cuando añadió—: si no aceptas me iré ahora.

Era extraño, si hubiera sido otra persona habría dejado de hablar desde hace rato, y mi orgullo me decía que lo dejara ir, pero una parte _rara_ de mi mente no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

 **[...]**

Tomamos el autobús y fuimos al centro a un restaurante sencillo donde preparaban platillos deliciosos. Neji nunca había ido por lo que insistí en desayunar ahí.

Tomamos una mesa del fondo y pedimos la especialidad de ese día.

—Supongo que ser músico tiene sus beneficios, mi hermano a veces ahorra tanto que en vacaciones me lleva a una pequeña aldea con aguas termales, queda a unas doce horas de aquí, es realmente hermosa y relajante. —Lo miré mientras él jugaba con una servilleta en sus manos.

—Sí, la paga es buena, aunque me quita la mitad de mi tiempo con los ensayos y cuando tocamos, pero vale la pena. —Se asomó una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Lo haces por dinero? ¿Tu tío no te da lo suficiente? —Lo cuestioné con sumo interés y añadí—: no entiendo, pensé que tu familia tenía dinero, el apellido Hyuga tiene mucho prestigio en el país.

—Lo hago por gusto, pienso convertirme en un músico profesional y encontré la oportunidad de comenzar en Akatsuki.

—Pensé que querrías ser abogado como toda tu familia. ¿Tu tío qué opina?

—No sabe que toco en una banda y mucho menos que quiero ser músico, quizá me desheredará, pero ya no me importa, con lo que gano podría sostenerme un tiempo por mi cuenta y ahorrar para pagarme los estudios.

—Supongo que ya estás ahorrando para eso.

Neji me miró sorprendido y respondió.

—Sí, a veces compro algunos libros y discos que me gustan, pero la mayoría lo ahorro.

—Por un momento pensé que lo hacías para revelarte a tu tío.

—No, no es por eso, yo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí y adoro a mis primas Hinata y Hanabi.

—Hinata va en mi salón, es una chica muy tímida.

—Sí, le falta un poco más de seguridad en sí misma, pero bueno, yo ya hablé demasiado, ¿tú tienes algún plan para el futuro?

—Cuando era niño quería ser policía como mi padre, pero ahora... Quizá escritor.

Me tensé un poco, lo había estado pensando últimamente, pero no se lo había comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermano.

—¿Ya has intentado escribir antes? —Me preguntó.

—Sí, una historia de ciencia ficción, le pedí a mi amiga, Sakura, que la leyera y me diera su opinión, dijo que era genial y que nunca había leído algo que la mantuviera despierta toda la noche, pero que era un asco total en las partes de romance.

Su risa fue contagiosa y acabé riendo con él, estábamos perdiendo el aliento cuando llegó un chico y nos puso los platillos delante. Comimos mientras continuamos charlando tranquilamente.

El tiempo se pasó volando y a las dos de la tarde se despidió, cada quien tomó una dirección diferente y aunque me sentía un poco vacío mientras me alejaba de él, sabía que lo vería en la noche.

Iría a verlo tocar.

 **[...]**

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Itachi me miraba como si le hubiera dicho que me había vuelto hippie.

—Porque tengo ganas de escuchar a Akatsuki, solo eso. —Inflé los mofletes sin darme cuenta.

—Pero tú siempre vas porque te obligo, ¿Sasuke, alguien te ofreció algún tipo de droga en el bar? —Me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeó fuertemente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Estás loco Itachi, solo quiero escucharlos.

—Sasuke, desde que llegué te la has pasado encerrado en tu cuarto y cuando intenté entrar casi me golpeas, ¿quiero saber ahora mismo qué está pasando contigo? —Me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta mi habitación.

—¡No! Suéltame, espera... espera. ¡Bien! —Me zafé de su agarre y confesé—: Tenemos nuevas mascotas, se llaman Yin y Yang. Yo me haré cargo, no ocupo tu opinión. —Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Alzó una ceja contrariado.

—¿Perdón? ¿Mascotas?

Entré a mi cuarto y cuando salí le mostré los gatos.

—Están muy pequeños Sasuke, ¿de dónde los sacaste? —Me miró con desconfianza.

—De ninguna parte Itachi, ellos llegaron a nuestra casa, solos.

Mi hermano guardó silencio, estaba pensando. Pasaron unos segundos que me parecieron eternos.

—Bien, pero eso no explica lo de ir al bar.

—Solo quiero escucharlos, ya te lo dije mil veces. —Estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

—Sasuke, acabas de adquirir una gran responsabilidad en la que tú mismo te metiste, acaso piensas que las cinco horas que estés fuera los gatos estarán tranquilamente durmiendo. —Me miró como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Se despertarán con hambre, con las semanas que han de tener de nacidos, por lo menos cada seis horas hay que alimentarlos.

—Lo sé, por eso antes de irme limpiaré el arenero, porque estuve toda la tarde enseñándoles cómo usarlo, no sé si lo captaron, pero al final creo que lo comprendieron, y les daré de comer.

Se masajeó las sienes.

—Está bien, pero quiero que te comportes y no le hables a los chicos del fondo en el bar, a veces toman cosas que no quieres saber qué son. —Me habló con su tono de madre protectora.

 **[...]**

Al salir del departamento Itachi me miró más raro aún, porque me había arreglado un poco más de lo normal. No dijo nada, pero estoy seguro que pensó que enloquecí. Al llegar al bar subí al segundo piso y me acomodé en la mesa de la última vez, esta vez mis ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento del castaño.

Llevaba una cinta en la frente con su pelo suelto, un pantalón de mezclilla claro roto por todas partes y una playera de resaque, lucía rebelde y atractivo, me fascinó observarlo, sus gestos eran graciosos, la manera en que ponía su cabello detrás de su oreja me pareció muy linda y el sudor que trataba de limpiar con el dorso de su mano me pareció muy sexy. _¿En qué momento pasé de Neji, a atractivo, a sexy?_ Estaba perdiendo la cordura, pero no me importó. Nadie lo sabría.

Cuando comenzaron a tocar no reconocí la canción, era una muy diferente al estilo usual.

Neji estaba tocando y cantando solo, era una melodía dulce y triste, hasta que llególa parte del coro.

Itachi comenzó a tocar la guitarra, Kisame la batería, Deidara por primera vez hacía de segunda voz. Reconocí la canción, era _Another love_ de _Tom Odell_ , cuando terminó hubo gritos y aplausos.

Las demás canciones eran del repertorio común de Akatsuki, normalmente tocaban dos horas seguidas, después bajaban media hora a descansar y a saludar a las personas. Y después continuaban hasta las tres de la madrugada.

Esperé a que bajaran del escenario y casi corrí a hablarle a Neji. Cuando me acerqué estaba platicando tranquilamente con un grupo de chicas, ellas le sonreían coquetas y tocaban sus manos con la excusa de _«estos hermosos dedos crean la mejor música»._ Yo no comprendía por qué no le molestaba que lo tocaran.

Interrumpí su charla sin importarme parecer grosero.

—Oye, no sabía que ya le estabas quitando el puesto a Deidara. —Alcé una ceja para agregar realismo a mi comentario.

—Nada de eso, solo me dieron la oportunidad de tocar algo más de mi estilo. —Me sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Neji, ¿no me presentarás a tu amigo? —Una de las chicas me miró descaradamente.

—Claro, él es...

—No es necesario que me presentes, no me interesa conocer a tu _amiga_. —Puse la mirada fría que ponía a todas las personas que me miraban como si fuera comida.

Las chicas me observaron ofendidas y en la cara de Neji pude percibir un poco de decepción, estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando lo jalé alejándolo del resto.

—Esas mujeres son muy grandes para ti, no deberías estar coqueteándoles, pensarán que quieres acostarte con ellas. —Fruncí el ceño con desaprobación.

—No sé si en tu mundo platicar signifique coquetear, además es necesario convivir con las personas que escuchan tu música, si me vuelvo arrogante y antipático como tú, toda la popularidad que ha conseguido Akatsuki se irá a la basura. —Se soltó del agarre que hasta el momento tenía sobre él—. Por cierto, un niño de quince años no me dirá qué hacer.

—Tener un año más no te hace más maduro.

—No, pero en un año se viven muchas cosas. —Me sonrió, pensé que estaría molesto por mi patética actuación por atraer su atención—. Linda playera —dijo mientras se alejaba para regresar con las chicas.

 **[...]**

Todo terminó tan rápido, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en el auto regresando a casa.

Itachi nos miraba de forma extraña, primero a Neji y después a mí, ambos estábamos en el asiento trasero platicando como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

Cuando llegamos ellos se bañaron y yo traté de esperar a Neji para seguir conversando, pero había sido un día realmente largo y no me di cuenta ni siquiera cuando al día siguiente se marchó.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Octubre, el uniforme había cambiado a uno más abrigador.

Pasaron siete meses desde que surgió mi extraña amistad con Sasuke.

Él con dieciséis años cursaba segundo año en Konoha y yo había pasado a tercero, tenía diecisiete años. Recordaba con un extraño sentimiento los últimos siete meses.

 **[...]**

Al inicio Tenten y Lee me interrogaron para descubrir cómo me había convertido en amigo del chico más popular e inalcanzable de Konoha. Les conté de nuestra extraña conexión y cómo surgió aquella repentina amistad. Ellos solo asintieron y aceptaron con gusto al azabache.

Nos volvimos inseparables. Sasuke me buscaba en los recesos y yo comencé a compartir mi tiempo con él.

Conocí a todos sus amigos, Shikamaru era un chico muy inteligente, pero flojo, Choji era un chico grande y de buen corazón, amaba comer, pero si alguien le decía _«gordo»_ estaba en graves problemas, Ino era una chica encantadora que se preocupaba constantemente por su aspecto, Kiba era un chico escandaloso que siempre hablaba de perros y presumía que sería el mejor veterinario, Shino era un chico misterioso que coleccionaba insectos, Sakura era una chica mayormente dulce, pero a mí me trataba con algo de hostilidad, Naruto era el chico más animado que había conocido en el mundo, sentía una extraña afición por Sasuke, al principio pensé que era rivalidad, pero él realmente lo perseguía a todas partes. Tenten y Lee se integraron al grupo con facilidad y nos divertíamos juntos en los recesos.

 **[...]**

Inesperadamente comenzó. Me buscaba para hablar o preguntar cómo cuidar a los gatos. Lo acompañé en varias ocasiones al veterinario, también fui a su casa porque sus mascotas se comportaban de forma _preocupante_ , pero nunca les encontré nada raro y terminábamos platicando hasta tarde e Itachi me tenía que llevarme a casa.

 **[...]**

Sin darme cuenta, era yo él que lo buscaba con cualquier excusa, _que si vi un artículo en Internet que me pareció interesante_ o _que tal libro era increíble y le recomendaba leerlo_.

A veces él iba a los ensayos o al bar y en los descansos conversábamos alegremente. En una ocasión fue a mi casa donde tocamos juntos _Showbiz_ de _Muse_ en una versión acústica piano/guitarra.

Descubrí que no cantaba nada mal, que amaba los tomates, que podía ser muy antipático cuando quería, que le quedaba muy bien el color negro y blanco, que no se incomodaba cuando lo miraban directamente, que era un poco irrespetuoso con las personas, que parecía en ocasiones que no tenía modales, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser la persona más encantadora del mundo, que amaba a Yin y a Yang. También leí la historia que escribió, era realmente buena a pesar de ser unas quinientas páginas, la leí en una semana, y sí, era muy malo escribiendo romance.

En ocasiones me sentía un poco triste cuando Naruto acaparaba su atención, cuando platicaba con él, a veces se acercaba a provocarlo y él siempre terminaba cediendo, se golpeaban y jugaban de una manera muy íntima. Me hizo preguntar, _si así trata a su mejor amigo, ¿qué seré yo para él?_ Nunca me golpeaba como a los otros chicos, donde un puñetazo en el hombro era su saludo, me trataba amablemente y nunca me ignoraba, pero nunca me invitaba a jugar videojuegos o baloncesto como al rubio.

 _A pesar de todo, me gustaba ser tratado así, me hacía sentir especial._

Mi momento favorito era cuando al terminar de tocar en el bar e ir a la casa de Itachi, por las noches, acostados cada quién en su cama, platicábamos con las luces apagadas, él terminaba bajando para hablar mejor y al final dormíamos juntos.

 **[...]**

Todo cambió drásticamente el dieciocho de octubre.

Era sábado por la madrugada, pasaban de las tres. Salí de bañarme, la secadora de Itachi se había descompuesto, por lo que al entrar a la habitación de Sasuke tuve que sentarme en el borde de la cama para no acostarme con el pelo húmedo y atrapar un resfriado.

—¿No tienes sueño? —me cuestionó en voz baja porque Itachi estaba durmiendo y ya nos había regañado por hacer escándalo por la noche.

—No puedo dormir con el pelo mojado —contesté y giré para verlo.

Se bajó de la cama.

—Puedo hacerte compañía mientras esperas.

—No te preocupes, en un rato se secará.

Ignoró mis últimas palabras y lentamente se acercó a mí.

—Creo que nunca he tocado tu pelo. —Se detuvo por un instante y agregó—: siempre me he preguntado qué se siente. ¿Puedo?

Tragué saliva, me sentí nervioso y por un momento olvidé cómo responder.

—Sí...

Estiró la mano y se detuvo unos segundos antes de tocar mi pelo.

Me acarició con tanta dulzura, después hundió sus dedos en mi cabello, con movimientos delicados los deslizó entre los mechones largos.

—Está húmedo, pero se siente bien.

Guardé silencio, estaba anonadado con aquel gesto. Mi corazón se aceleró.

Acercó el rostro y hundió su nariz en la curva de mi cuello. Me sobresalté por la acción, nunca antes lo tuve tan cerca, perdí el equilibrio y caí a la cama con él encima.

Pensé que se levantaría enseguida, pero él no se despegó de mi lado y al pasar los segundos susurró, rompiendo el denso silencio que se había formado.

—Hueles a manzanas, no, a algo más, quizá a Neji —sentenció con voz solemne.

Retiró los mechones que cubrían parte de mi cuello y sin esperarlo, ni él ni yo, me mordió.

Mi cuerpo tembló con su acción y mi mente se puso en blanco impidiendo procesar lo que hacía y lo que yo permitía.

Sentí algo húmedo y tibio contra la piel. Con su lengua lamió la marca que sus dientes dejaron. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó y mi respiración se descontroló.

Trazó con su lengua círculos y me volvió a morder, no pude reprimir un quejido que pareció un gemido saliendo de mis labios. Era la mejor sensación que había experimentado.

Se detuvo al escucharlo. Subió su cabeza hasta mirarme a los ojos. No quería que se detuviera, no lo entendía, pero deseaba que aquello continuara.

Él no habló, solo me miró sonrojado y en la oscuridad apenas lo pude distinguir.

Su cara se fue acercando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la mía, la profundidad de sus ojos negros era infinita, necesitaba sumergirme en ella.

Se acercó más.

Su respiración caliente chocó con la mía.

El tiempo se detuvo y mis manos se aferraron a su cadera, el tacto de su piel era muy suave.

La distancia desapareció.

Sus labios tocaron los míos. Fue el inicio de un beso, un beso que correspondí consciente.

Nuestros dientes chocaron en varias ocasiones, me sentía nervioso y estúpido por no saber cómo mover los labios. Nunca había besado a nadie y por cómo me besaba él, pude notar que estaba igual de nervioso que yo, pero era muy gentil.

Pasó su lengua alrededor de mi labio inferior y un extraño calor surgió desde mis entrañas. Abrí la boca provocando que él me imitara, nuestras lenguas se buscaron y se encontraron a mitad de camino.

Mis dedos presionaban fuertemente su cintura y sus manos se apoyaban en la cama para poder sostenerse encima de mí.

Nuestros ojos estaban cerrados y hasta que respirar se volvió imposible nos separamos, demasiado agitados por un entusiasmo que atropellaba toda razón. Con los corazones latiendo con tanta intensidad, nuestras mejillas rojas y algo en mi entrepierna _duro_.

Sasuke tenía su rodilla en medio de mis piernas, al tratar de incorporarse se dio cuenta de _aquello_ , me miró aún más rojo y pensé que se levantaría sin mencionar nada, pero su mano se metió en mi pantalón, nervioso palpó hasta encontrar mi miembro. Lo tomó con firmeza.

—Sasuke... ¿Qué haces? —Traté de apartar su mano y él se acercó a mi oído.

—Solo te estoy ayudando a bajar lo que provoqué —susurró con voz trémula.

—No es necesario, yo puedo hacerme cargo.

Recibí un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja como respuesta.

Era estúpido, ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

Comenzó a masturbarme. Me cubrí la cara y me tapé la boca. Todo terminó rápido. Me corrí en su mano y yo no podía creerlo.

Se inclinó y dejó un beso en mi frente. Lo vi levantarse de la cama e ir al baño, tardó un rato, después llegó con papel, me lo ofreció y yo sin emitir palabra acepté.

 **[...]**

Dormir resultó imposible, mi respiración era irregular, tenía la sensación de los labios de Sasuke en los míos y la de su mano entre mis piernas. Traté de parar de pensar, pero pasaron las horas hasta que por fin el sueño me venció.

 **[...]**

Desperté sintiendo que tocaban mi pelo. Al abrir los ojos vi a Sasuke.

—Se siente diferente cuando no está mojado, más suave y más fino. —Me miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió.

 **[...]**

¿Qué habrían hecho después de haber besado a un amigo hasta casi asfixiarse?

Tal vez su respuesta no coincida con lo que nosotros hicimos.

 **[...]**

—Algo de terror en esta ocasión, creo sería mejor —habló con la intención de no ceder a ninguna otra opción.

Suspiré exasperado, en ocasiones podía ser muy egoísta.

—Está bien, pero tú preparas las palomitas.

Seleccionó una película y la puso a cargar en la televisión.

—Bien, espérame. —Me miró con expresión de triunfo.

Había pasado más de una semana desde aquel _encuentro_ tan peculiar entre nosotros. Cuando mi mente despertó del todo en la mañana y me di cuenta que Sasuke actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, me pregunté si acaso lo había soñado. Todo el día estuve como un zombie debatiéndome entre si había sido mi imaginación o la realidad. Al final me di por vencido.

Esa misma noche regresé a su casa, estaba nervioso, me acosté como de costumbre debajo de la cama de Sasuke y de pronto él me dijo que le hiciera un espacio, obedecí ya que a veces solía bajar a platicar, pero lo que hizo a continuación fue lo más alejado a una charla. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar tomó mi nuca y estrelló mi boca en sus labios.

Nos besamos, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y las mías subían por su abdomen.

 _Nada había cambiado porque nadie lo notó, pero para nosotros fue el sentido de todo. Un sentido que nunca se intentó comprender._

En ocasiones nuestras conversaciones paraban a la mitad, las palabras se esfumaban y nos inundaba el silencio. Al mirarnos había un sentimiento extraño que nos hacía desviar la vista. Al hacer contacto por accidente nuestros cuerpos temblaban. Hasta ese día nunca habíamos hablado de aquello. No era negación. Solo era que lo aceptamos mientras nuestros labios se unían cómplices de un secreto que nos pertenecía por completo.

Escuché que se acercaba a la sala y comencé a reproducir la película.

—Toma. —Me puso en el regazo un plato grande de palomitas.

—Pensé que invitarías a Naruto y a Sakura —hablé mientras metía una fritura en mi boca.

—Al final lo olvidé —contestó sin despegar la vista del televisor.

No pregunté nada más, me concentré en la pantalla que mostraba unas escenas bizarras, el ruido inundó el cuarto y me adentré en el argumento.

 _Me sobresalté en varias ocasiones, cuando menos lo esperé la escena se cortó y la música con los créditos anunció el fin._

— _Bueno, en mucho tiempo no había visto una película de terror que realmente me dejara un poco perturbado. —Me quitó el plato vacío de las manos y se fue a la cocina._

 _Me quedé sentado sintiendo un poco de miedo, estaba a punto de levantarme para ir a ver a Sasuke cuando algo me golpeó en el rostro, temblé y pegué un grito ahogado._

— _Pensé que Neji Hyuga no le tenía miedo a nada. —Se tapó la boca para esconder su expresión divertida—. Pero le teme a un simple cojín._

— _Yo no me asusté. —Lo miré enojado—. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara si me avientan algo en la cara?_

— _No sé, pero gritar como niña no es una opción que yo escogería —habló reprimiendo una carcajada._

— _A veces eres muy infantil._

 _Me observó un poco molesto._

 _Se acercó y me miró de frente, estiró la mano y me tomó de la barbilla._

— _Pues este niño te provoca erecciones —habló con un tinte de sarcasmo._

 _Nervioso aparté su mano, era la segunda mención en voz alta que hacía sobre aquello. Él se acercó un poco más._

 _Se quedó a unos centímetros de mi rostro sin apartar la mirada. Me sentí pequeño al reflejarme en sus ojos y él parecía desafiarme._

 _Me rendí y apreté los párpados._

 _Sentía mi cuerpo temblar ante él, me sorprendió descubrir que él no estaba como yo, se mantenía calmado y distante. Mis ojos se humedecieron y lo empujé para salir de aquella situación que me resultó dolorosa._

 _Traté de levantarme, pero él rápidamente tomó mi muñeca y me obligó a encararlo. Sabía que su fuerza era mayor porque las mías se esfumaban frente a él. Una lágrima se escapó y mi vista se nubló._

 _Sasuke me soltó y me quedé estático. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar del suelo, su acción me pareció tan lejana, como si la observara desde la ventana._

 _En ese momento me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Sasuke y mis ojos buscaron los suyos._

 _Recordé cuando rechazó a aquella chica, sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, «yo puedo tener a quién yo quiera y tú no me interesas». Cierto, él era la persona más atractiva que había visto, con esos rasgos que le daban un aire de ángel, sus labios perfectamente delineados que había tenido la oportunidad de probar, sus espesas pestañas que cuando dormía le daban un toque irreal, incluso sus delgadas y finas cejas que se curvaban con cada expresión que hacía, sus hermosos ojos que cuando te observaba de frente te hacía sentir la persona más afortunada, su expresión decidida y llena de confianza, sus manos ágiles cuando tocaban guitarra y delicadas cuando acariciaba a Yin y a Yang._

 _Descubrirlo hizo que me doliera el pecho, tan solo era una persona más a su lado, en alguna parte del mundo se encontraba la chica adecuada para él y yo no podía hacer más que observar cómo se iba de mi lado._

 _Me puse de pie sin su ayuda, le agradecí por haberme invitado y me fui sin mirarlo. Él no me detuvo, tal vez todo este extraño juego había terminado, traté de correr a mi casa, pero mis piernas perdieron fuerza, de algún modo todo lo que me rodeaba se volvió negro y mi corazón pesaba demasiado. Sentí que moriría sin ser amado por la persona que más_ _anhelaba._

—Neji, ¡Neji!

Desperté sobresaltado, sentí mi cuerpo sudoroso y mi respiración agitada. Sasuke me miró preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? Te quedaste dormido a mitad de película y no quise despertarte. Cuando terminó se acercó Yin maullando para que le diera de comer, y al regresar te descubrí temblando. —Me tocó la frente—. Estás caliente, creo que te hizo mal dormir en el piso.

—No te preocupes estoy... —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar una tras otra sin ser capaz de controlarme.

—Neji, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? —Acercó su rostro al mío y limpió mis lágrimas con sus manos—. Tranquilo fue solo un mal sueño, todo está bien. —Pegó su frente a la mía y con sus manos acarició mis mejillas.

El gesto solo me entristeció más y las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de nuevo, el cerró sus ojos y me besó dulcemente.

Ahora era consciente que amaba a Sasuke y sentir el calor de sus labios me estremeció todo el cuerpo y alma.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

•

• **Narra Sasuke** •

•

Una gota de sangre resbaló con lentitud, al parecer nos habíamos excedido con los juegos. Yo tenía un rasguño en el dorso de la mano y él estaba agitado dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

—Yin, ¡Yinyi! Tranquilo, si te alteras pararemos de jugar.

Lo miré lo más severo posible, él pareció ignorarme, se aventó a mi mano con la intención de provocarme y continuar.

Suspiré con cansancio, a Yin nadie podía ganarle, siempre se salía con la suya, su belleza felina y su carita de inocencia te hacía ceder fácilmente. Recordé lo que una vez dijo Neji. _«Yin se parece a ti porque es caprichoso»_. En parte tenía razón, pero no lo admitiría frente a él.

Yang descansaba tranquilamente en la ventana de mi habitación que daba a la calle, él era más tranquilo, era silencioso, le gustaba descansar en lugares frescos, solo cuando Yinyi se acercaba a provocarlo, cedía y jugaba, pero al final terminaban durmiendo acurrucados como cuando recién llegaron.

Al mirarlos no podía evitar pensar en Neji y en mí, Yang blanco como los ojos claros de Neji y Yin negro como mis ojos oscuros. Siempre estaban juntos y en secreto los envidiaba, yo no podía estar todo el tiempo junto a Neji.

La última frase de la canción que oía me sacó de mi ensoñación, estaba escuchando _My dear_ de _L'arc-en-ciel_ , no podía decidir cuál canción tocar junto a Neji. Le había prometido escoger la próxima melodía para tocar la semana entrante en su casa, pero me encantaba _My dear_ y también _Closer (my love)_ de _Entwine_.

Desconecté las bocinas del celular y me fui a la sala, me acosté y cubrí mis ojos con una almohada. Llevaba días dándole vueltas en la cabeza a _algo_ , prácticamente se había convertido en un problema. Un gran problema que tenía una solución sencilla, pero también complicada, dependiendo del punto de vista en que se enfocara.

 **[...]**

Todo comenzó una noche, había tenido un sueño húmedo donde Neji era el protagonista, desperté con algo duro en mi entrepierna y una inmensa curiosidad por saber cómo era el sexo entre hombres. Jamás me imaginé en mi vida que yo estaría buscando porno gay en mi computadora, si me lo hubieran dicho dos meses atrás habría golpeado al insolente. Pero ahí estaba, viendo con los ojos bien abiertos todo el vídeo. No es que ignorara cómo lo hacen los hombres, pero saber no significa entender todo el concepto y en mi sueño todo había sido confuso, por lo que al contrario de lo que imaginé, al satisfacer mi curiosidad, la cosa empeoró y ya no solo eran sueños, también lo comencé a imaginar. En ocasiones no podía dormir por estar pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacer con Neji, eso hizo que me fuera imposible mirarlo a los ojos en los siguientes días, él me notó raro y cuando fui a su casa a hacer una tarea en equipo, con Hinata y otros compañeros, mientras los demás chicos llegaban se acercó.

—Sasuke, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto a solas? —me habló casi en susurros para que su prima no escuchara.

Con resignación acepté hacerle frente al problema y lo seguí a su habitación para poder platicar en privado. Subimos las escaleras y entramos al lugar más tranquilo que había conocido en mi vida. Su cuarto. Era realmente amplio, tenía la cama en un rincón, un hermoso piano en el centro, y alrededor unas repisas con libros de todo tipo, las paredes eran blancas y tenía un balcón con cortinas translúcidas que filtraban la luz del sol provocando una atmósfera de serenidad. Me encantaba su habitación, se parecía tanto a él.

—Puedes sentarte. —Cerró la puerta y me señaló una silla de madera que estaba frente a su escritorio.

—Gracias, pero así de pie estoy bien. —Desvié la mirada.

—Sasuke, últimamente siento que me evitas. Si te molestó algo que hice puedes decírmelo.

Su expresión lucía seria, pero en sus ojos pude notar desesperación.

—Verás, te lo diré ahora —hablé con decisión y lo miré determinado a acabar con la situación que me atormentaba—. Quiero tener sexo contigo.

Me hubiera gustado mantener mi expresión neutra, pero todo se vio arruinado porque mi voz salió trémula y me sonrojé en demasía.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, se ruborizó tanto que podía competir con su prima.

—Yo... —Abrió la boca, pero se quedó callado mientras miraba el suelo confundido—. Yo... Lo he estado pensando también, pero no creo estar preparado... No quiero lastimarte.

—¿Lastimarme? ¿Por qué lo harías? —Lo miré sorprendido por su respuesta y un poco angustiado.

—Verás, normalmente en las relaciones sexuales entre hombres, uno tiene que ser el pasivo y otro el activo —me miró para confirmar que lo entendía—, y yo no estoy seguro de saber manejar la situación, puede que sea doloroso para ti.

—¿Para mí?

No comprendía a qué se refería, pero de repente todo comenzó a tener sentido y mi cara se desencajó.

—No sé si sea buena idea, quizá deberíamos esperar —habló ante mi perplejidad.

—Neji, no sé qué idea tienes en mente, pero a mí me gustaría ser el que te haga _sentir_ _bien_ —enfaticé para que comprendiera la intención.

—Pero yo soy mayor. —El calor subió a sus mejillas—. No, no, yo no podría. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo te prometo ser cuidadoso.

Tomé su mano y la acerqué a mis labios para depositar un beso.

—Sasuke, yo tengo diecisiete y tú dieciséis años, creo que... —Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza al no poder procesar mi propuesta.

—Está bien, no te pido que lo hagamos ahora, solo que lo tengas en mente, me gustaría estar contigo de todas las formas posibles. —Jalé de él y besé su frente—. Creo me deben estar esperando, nos vemos después.

Le sonreí y él se quedó en su habitación confundido y un poco asustado.

 **[...]**

Después de esa charla no volvimos a hablar del tema, y a decir verdad, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de estar a solas, siempre estaba Itachi en el departamento cuando él venía a visitar a Yinyi y Yang o cuando lo invitaba a ver una película; los fines de semana se quedaba a dormir, pero no podíamos hacer nada más por temor a despertar a mi hermano, las pocas veces que fui a su casa siempre estaban sus primas. No teníamos el suficiente valor para ir a algún lugar alejado de miradas indiscretas y cumplir aquellas fantasías.

Nuestra situación no había cambiado realmente, pero descubrí que a mis amigos no les agradaba que pasara tanto tiempo con Neji.

 **[...]**

— _Teme,_ tiene años que no vienes a mi casa a jugar videojuegos. —Me miró con reproche.

—Sasuke, no deberías estar tanto con Neji. —Se acercó Sakura a nuestros asientos (compartía lugar con Naruto)—. ¿Te está obligando? ¿Le debes dinero?

¿Qué concepto tenían de mí? ¿Me creían incapaz de relacionarme con gente nueva o que solo me acercaría a alguien por compromiso?

—Es solo un amigo, no sé qué tiene de sorprendente —hablé bastante molesto.

—¿Un amigo?

Naruto y Sakura se miraron sin atreverse a seguir con la conversación, pero en sus caras podía leerse claramente _«parecen más que amigos»_.

—Es raro que ese _niño listo_ te agrade —comentó Kiba metiéndose en la conversación.

—No tiene nada de malo, después de todo Sasuke también es un buen alumno —opinó Ino—. Además, es el primo de Hinata.

Eso solo fomentó más duda en los chicos. _¿Por qué me gustaba estar junto a él?,_ pensaban, cuando yo más bien era un chico solitario.

—Como sea, no sean tan ruidosos. —Bostezó Shikamaru y siguió durmiendo.

Eso bastó para que cada quién se metiera en sus asuntos y me dejaran en paz.

 **[...]**

Ese mismo día cuando estaba por salir al almuerzo escuché como todos hacían ese molesto sonido de burla a una pareja.

Sakura asomó la cabeza y se sorprendió, luego me miró de forma rara y giró rápidamente evitando mi mirada.

 **[...]**

Salimos al comedor, tomamos los lugares de siempre, busqué en las otras mesas a Neji y no lo encontré por ninguna parte, tampoco vi a sus amigos, comencé a preguntarme qué pasaba, pero no quería demostrarlo. Ya había tenido bastante en el día por mi relación con él.

—Qué extraño, Neji me dijo que en el almuerzo me prestaría su calculadora, ¿lo habrá olvidado? —Hinata le dijo a Shino un poco preocupada.

—No debe de tardar en llegar, no te preocupes. —Le sonrió Kiba.

 **[...]**

Pasaron las últimas clases y no tuve noticias de Neji en todo el día, me dirigía a la salida cuando lo vi parado discutiendo con Lee, me acerqué para ver qué pasaba.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —habló bastante molesto—. No era necesario.

—Estabas inconsciente, pensé que morirías. —Lee bajó la vista y se disculpó.

—Supéralo Neji, después de todo no fue nada grave, y al contrario, fue muy divertido. —Tenten reía mientras sostenía su estómago.

Neji giró la cabeza y me vio.

—Hola, ¿por qué no apareciste en el almuerzo?, escuché que Hinata te buscaba.

Metí las manos a mis bolsillos como el que no quiere la cosa.

—Sasuke es que... —Tenten me respondió, pero Neji le tapó la boca.

—No pasó nada, simplemente, tuve un pequeño inconveniente. —Sonrió bastante nervioso.

Tenten se zarandeó logrando escabullirse.

—Lee le dio un besito a Neji.

—Eso no es cierto. —Palideció el castaño—. Teníamos clases de deportes, nos tocó hacer una actividad en la alberca, estaba sentado en la orilla y justo cuando me paré alguien aventó una pelota y me dio en la cabeza, el impacto hizo que me desmayara y cayera a la alberca.

—Pensé que se había ahogado, por eso intenté darle respiración boca a boca —habló Lee exaltado.

—Pero no me ahogué, estaba inconsciente por el golpe, todos se dieron cuenta menos tú. —Neji lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Y ahora todos en el salón dicen que son novios —la chica comenzó a reír—, y cada vez que los ven juntos se burlan de ellos.

—Tenten, no es necesario que sigas hablando —Neji suspiró cansado—, bien, como sea. Me voy, adiós. —Se despidió de sus amigos y yo lo seguí en silencio.

Me sentía un poco incómodo, era la primera vez que me pasaba junto a él, tal vez se debía a que había besado a otro chico, aunque había sido un accidente no podía evitar sentirme un poco enojado, así que paré y jalé a Neji del suéter, él volteó sorprendido.

Rodeé con mi brazo su cadera y atraje su cuerpo al mío.

—No quiero que alguien aparte de mí sienta tus labios.

Lo besé con vehemencia. Al principio trató de apartarme, pero después cooperó y sus brazos subieron a mi cuello.

En ese momento todo lo que nos rodeaba me pareció insignificante y no me importó que alguien más nos viera, pero cuando me despegué de él sentí algunas miradas taladrando mi espalda, me aparté rápidamente y reanudamos la marcha sin hablar.

 **[...]**

Como era de esperarse corrían por Konoha todo tipo de rumores, _que Neji se prostituía con hombres_ , _que él y yo éramos pareja_ , _que Neji me había pagado para salir con él_ , _que yo lo obligaba a salir conmigo_. Un montón de rumores que nadie se atrevía a decirme de frente, ni siquiera mis amigos. Y a Neji y a mí nos importaba en lo más mínimo.

Nuestra relación seguía igual, nos hablábamos a la salida, a veces a la hora del almuerzo, él iba a mi casa y en ocasiones yo a la suya, pero no volvimos a hacer ninguna demostración en público.

Si me preguntaran qué era lo que sentía por Neji, diría que eso era muy difícil de explicar, sencillamente, ni yo mismo lo entendía, pero en ese momento no me interesaba comprenderlo, tan solo me dejaba llevar.

 **[...]**

El siguiente paso entre nosotros sucedió un seis de febrero. El frío de diciembre todavía no se esfumaba del todo, y yo amaba esa sensación que hacía que se te enchinara la piel y las ganas de tomar un chocolate caliente por las noches.

Si me ponía a pensar habían pasado trece meses desde la primera vez que lo escuché cantar y tocar, un año desde que Itachi me lo presentó y Neji se quedó a dormir los fines de semana en mi casa, once meses desde que comenzamos a llevarnos bien y cinco meses desde que besé a Neji por primera vez. _Nuestra historia ya tenía forma._

 **[...]**

Deidara daría una fiesta a lo grande. Explotaría las esculturas que durante un año estuvo preparando para sus proyectos finales y muchos chicos se reunirían a festejar. Al parecer ellos no necesitaban y no les importaba tener una buena excusa para armar una fiesta, Itachi asistiría porque el rubio le había pedido ayuda. Al final mi hermano no se pudo negar, por lo que después de tocar en el bar dejó a Neji en el departamento y él se fue a casa del chico.

 **[...]**

Estaba bastante nervioso, estaríamos todo lo que restaba de la noche solos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Escuché como Neji entró y el auto de Itachi alejarse.

—Sasuke, ¿estás despierto? —preguntó frente a la puerta.

—Pasa. —Abrí para que pudiera ingresar.

—Me meteré a bañar, estoy todo sudado. —Se rascó la mejilla un poco avergonzado.

Lo miré fijamente, llevaba un pantalón blanco ajustado, una playera azul holgada y el pelo amarrado en una cola alta.

—Está bien. —Tragué saliva, todavía no me acostumbraba al cambio de estilo cuando tocaba en el bar.

 **[...]**

Tardó un poco más de lo habitual en el baño, supuse que se debía a que él también se sentía nervioso. Escuché cómo prendía la secadora. Mi corazón latía locamente, sentía cada segundo pasar como una eternidad.

Estaba acostado con las luces apagadas y había preparado la cama debajo de la mía para que Neji se acostara. Cuando abrió la puerta escuché como torpemente llegaba hasta el colchón y se sentaba.

Esperó que le dijera algo, pero de mi boca no salió nada, así que se acostó en silencio.

 **[...]**

Había pasado probablemente media hora cuando por fin encontré el valor para hablar.

—Neji, ¿recuerdas lo que dije hace tiempo en tu habitación? Si crees que ya estás listo sube aquí conmigo, pero sino, simplemente sigue durmiendo. —Mi voz sonó tan ausente que pareció provenir de un tercero.

Se movió, pero después se quedó muy quieto.

Un minuto. Tres. Cinco. Ocho. Diez. _¿Cuántos más?_

El tiempo se volvió un verdugo, estaba por abrazar la derrota cuando lo sentí. Se acostó a mi lado. Y yo olvidé todo, solo existía él.

Observamos el techo, por un instante creí que desapareció el concreto y que las estrellas se acercaron un poco para permitirnos contemplarlas. No pronunciamos nada, de no ser por nuestros corazones inquietos pareciera que la paz reinaba majestuosamente.

Su mano alcanzó la mía y no ocupamos nada más para saber que lo que vendría a continuación podría ser lo más bello o un gran error.

Quizá un error inolvidable por cargar con tanta belleza.

Me subí encima de él, ansioso por no desperdiciar el cobijo que las esferas repletas de luz ofrecían. Comenzamos un beso cargado de deseo, sus manos subían por mi espalda presionando con sus dedos, yo bajé lentamente hasta su cuello. No era ajeno al calor que emanábamos, pero ahora era diferente. Antes se limitaba a quemarnos superficialmente, en ese instante parecía consumirnos desde dentro, iniciando de algún lugar tan recóndito que era imposible extinguirlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, nuestra desnudez nos recordó que era real, que el roce suave y firme podría volverse una adicción peligrosa. Al menos yo quería quedarme así por la eternidad. Me despegué de él lentamente, fue difícil hacerlo. Me levanté y hurgué en mi cajón, lubricante y condones, él solo cerró los ojos y yo tomé eso como su consentimiento. Me acerqué hasta quedar arrodillado frente a él, instintivamente cerró sus piernas, las abrí de nuevo. Tenía que pasar.

Estaba tenso, su pecho bajaba y subía deprisa, me acomodé entre sus muslos, tragué saliva. La visión que tenía ante mis ojos era clara, su piel lucía perfecta y la forma de su cuerpo me pareció tan atractiva. Tenerlo ante mí me excitó como nunca imaginé posible.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé un poco de lubricante en mis dedos y los unté, introduje uno de ellos rápidamente en su entrada, él resopló con incomodidad. La sensación era bastante extraña, era muy estrecho, dudé que podría dilatarse lo suficiente para no hacerle daño, fui aumentando la cantidad de dedos y él apretaba en sus puños la sábana, trataba de no hacer ningún ruido, se mordía el labio inferior para no quejarse del dolor y yo me sentía un poco mal por hacerle pasar por esto. Cuando me rendí al ver que no podía dilatarlo más, me incorporé un poco y me puse un condón.

Lo miré y él a mí. No existía mayor promesa que el ahora. Pero la emoción no opacaba la incomodidad, apretó los párpados en un intento de permitirse arrastrar por mí. Por algún motivo me sentí mal, sabía que podría lastimarlo, pero tenía la esperanza que como en el vídeo que había visto disfrutara tanto como yo, así que me armé de valor, con cuidado lo penetré, reprimió un grito de dolor y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, me miró aterrado y yo no pude hacer más que acercarme y besarlo para que se acostumbrara a tenerme dentro, _pero no todo sale bien la primera vez, lo aprendí por la mala._

Cuando comencé a moverme dentro de Neji, él cada vez parecía sufrir más, los quejidos de dolor rompieron el silencio y yo no sabía si parar o continuar, él jamás me frenó, sabía que si me detenía no lo volveríamos a intentar. Me sentía terrible, por más que trataba de masturbarlo mientras me impulsaba en su interior, no lograba excitarlo como yo lo estaba, por lo que al terminar me sentí realmente mal e hice lo único que estaba en mi control para aminorar su dolor. Me metí su miembro a la boca y lo masturbé hasta que se vino en mi rostro.

Sabía que si acaba de esta forma ya no tendríamos de nuevo el valor para volver a experimentar, por lo que comencé de nuevo, pero seguía sin lograr hacer sentir bien a Neji. Busqué desesperado algún punto, cambié de posición, no entendía por qué parecía no funcionar. El castaño me miró resignado, quizá pensó que ya no importaba su placer si yo podía pasarlo bien a costa de él, pero yo no quería que fuera así.

En el tercer intento por fin toqué un punto sensible dentro de él y me concentré hasta que por fin los quejidos de dolor se volvieron en gemidos de placer.

Nuestros labios buscaron la piel contraria. No había mejor sensación que su respiración errática contra mi boca. Besé su mentón y él arqueó la espalda en respuesta. Por fin reaccionaba a mis estímulos y yo podía disfrutar los que Neji ofrecía sin remordimientos.

 **[...]**

Cayó en la cama rendido, había logrado que se corriera dos veces, yo me hice a un lado para no caer encima de él, me había corrido tres veces. Poco a poco el frío se fue colando y se pegó a mí para compartir la temperatura.

 **[...]**

Me levanté de la cama bastante agotado y busqué papel para limpiarlo, pero él me dijo que prefería darse un baño.

Se quedó un momento como ausente en el borde de la cama. Traté de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y no protestó. Lo llevé a la regadera y le ayudé a bañarse, él estaba avergonzado de que lo viera bajo aquella luz tan clara, pero ya no había ningún rincón en su cuerpo que no haya visto por completo. Mis ojos brillaban de deseo por él.

 **[...]**

Se puso la ropa de dormir que quedó tirada en el suelo y nos acostamos en su cama (la mía había quedado hecha un desastre, pero por la mañana me preocuparía por ello), lo abracé por la cintura y él pegó su rostro en mi cuello, su respiración me hacía cosquillas, pero como una caricia suave me tranquilizó y el sueño llegó rápidamente a mí.

Todo en ese momento me parecía realmente perfecto, pensé que quería estar así toda mi vida, sentirlo entre mis brazos, saber que lo había hecho completamente mío, hacía que mi pecho se inflara de felicidad. _Que ingenuo fui._


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo fue lo primero que procesó mi mente al despertar. Pero eso no impidió que me sintiera estúpidamente feliz, como si fuera un chiquillo al que por primera vez llevan al zoológico, una extraña metáfora, mas ninguna expresión alcanzaría a describir lo que sentía.

Sasuke estaba a mi lado, dormía tranquilamente con uno de sus brazos atravesándome el pecho, mirarlo de frente era como descubrir que la vida por fin te está sonriendo. Sus largas pestañas y su respiración apacible me dieron la sensación de un extraño sueño, sin embargo, el dolor me confirmaba que todo había sido real, nadie podía negar que lo que pasó hace unas horas realmente sucedió.

Admito que al principio sentía que moriría, nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan doloroso, creí que estaba siendo desgarrado, pero al final el placer embargó mis sentidos haciendo a un lado el dolor. Pensar que era uno con Sasuke fue lo mejor de todo, saber que él me había elegido y yo a él, me hacía querer llorar de lo raro que sonaba.

Acaricié las finas hebras negras que caían rebeldes en su rostro, sumergí mis dedos en aquel abismo y disfruté con los ojos cerrados la sensación, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y comencé a besarlo sin temor. _Pensé que cualquier persona desearía estar en mi lugar y me alegré de ser yo el que estaba aquí con él._

Sus ojos perezosamente se abrieron y me mordió el labio para darme a entender que estaba despierto, me separé de él y oculté el rostro en la almohada.

—Buenos días, Neji —habló con voz ronca y me pareció que algo había cambiado en ella, sonaba más potente y madura.

Me escondí, ahora que estaba consciente me era imposible mirarlo a la cara después de haber permitido poseerme de esa forma cuando yo creí sería al revés.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gustó? —Su mano se acercó a mi pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo—. O tal vez... ¿El problema es que sí te gustó? —bromeó.

—Que gracioso eres. —Quité la almohada y lo observé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Él se quedó un rato con la mirada perdida en mi rostro.

—Neji, creo que eres el único chico hermoso que he visto. —Se sonrojó un poco y agregó—: Lo pensé desde la primera vez, cuando escondido en la oscuridad te observé.

—Yo creo que...

Pensé que estaba bromeando, pero al mirar cómo sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo y bajaba la vista avergonzado, algo en mi corazón se rompió, no como algo malo, sino como una dura capa que antes me protegía, ahora todas sus palabras y actos iban directo a mí. Lo sentía como algo maravilloso.

—Sasuke, tú también, para mí, _eres el chico más hermoso_. —Mi voz tembló en la última parte.

Él levantó la vista, me sonrió y después comenzamos a reír de las cosas tan cursis que salían de nuestros labios.

 **[...]**

La despedida fue algo realmente duro, a pesar de que mi trasero dolía horrores, pude irme a casa sin su ayuda. Cuando estaba a punto de salir le susurré en el oído: _«espero la próxima vez salga bien a la primera»_ , él se sonrojó un poco y asintió sin saber qué más decir.

 **[...]**

Un mes después todo se volvió un poco más complicado. Solo me quedaban cinco meses para seguir en Konoha, después tendría que entrar a la universidad. A escondidas de mi tío hice una solicitud a la universidad donde asistía Itachi, la institución se especializaba en artes que incluía música. Estaba emocionado por estudiar algo que realmente amaba, pero también hice solicitud a una universidad fuera del país que tenía el mejor departamento de licenciatura en derecho. Todavía no me atrevía a confesar a mi tío la verdad, pero Sasuke y yo habíamos hecho una promesa, el trece de julio, cuando la luna estuviera en alto, él me acompañaría a enfrentar a mi tío.

¿Por qué el trece de julio y no ahora?, bien, una larga explicación, pero básicamente se debía a que Sasuke cumple años el veintitrés de julio y yo el tres de julio, teníamos planeado ese día, que afortunadamente caía un sábado, salir a divertirnos juntos. Por esas fechas un parque de diversiones se instalaba a una hora de la ciudad. En cuanto despertáramos —ya que el viernes tocaba con Akatsuki y me quedaría a dormir en su casa—, nos iríamos a algún restaurante a desayunar, después al parque de diversiones, luego iríamos a la playa, que quedaba muy cerca de donde estaríamos, a ver el atardecer y tal vez a caminar descalzos. Al final él me acompañaría a enfrentar la realidad y con eso por fin sería libre. Ya habría cumplido los dieciocho años, si mi tío me corría de la casa podía contar con la herencia que me dejó mi padre. Seguiría tocando en Akatsuki para poder pagar mis gastos diarios. Ya no tendría por qué preocuparme más, al final parecía que todo encajaba para por fin permitirme ser feliz.

 **[...]**

Nuestra relación estaba un poco tensa, al estar tan ocupado estudiando para presentar los exámenes finales, y el que haría para obtener el ingreso a la universidad, me quitaba todo el tiempo por las tardes e incluso en la hora del almuerzo me iba con Tenten y Lee a estudiar a la biblioteca, por lo que comenzamos a tener sexo los fines de semana cuando Itachi se iba a dormir. Nos preocupaba que nos descubriera, pero al final nos importaba más estar juntos. Habíamos mejorado bastante.

A veces notaba a Sasuke de mal humor, pero cuando se acercaba a mí parecía que tanto mi cansancio y fastidio por el estudio, y su mal humor, desaparecían para dejarnos un ambiente tranquilo donde fantaseábamos con el trece de julio y todas las cosas divertidas que haríamos. Yo seguía pensando en el regalo que le daría a Sasuke. Fue algo complicado, pero al final me decidí a regalarle un bajo, me había contado que le había comenzado a gustar el sonido y que quería aprender a tocarlo, entonces me di la tarea de buscar uno que se adaptara a su estilo. Encontré uno muy hermoso de color negro, lucía tan genial que no podía esperar más por ver su cara cuando se lo entregara.

Yo sabía que él también estaba buscando que obsequiarme, me preguntó cuáles eran mis flores favoritas, si me gustaban los chocolates, una vez lo atrapé viendo con atención todo los libros que ya tenía y después me preguntó cuál otro libro me interesaría leer, me preguntó mi talla de zapatos y en una ocasión cuando salí de bañarme lo descubrí revisando la etiqueta de la talla de mis pantalones. Era bastante divertido verlo fingir que solo tenía curiosidad por conocerme mejor, cuando en realidad se quebraba la cabeza por saber qué regalarme.

Esos últimos meses pasaron tan rápido, que ahora desearía regresar el tiempo y hacer que duraran un poco más.

Los rumores sobre nosotros cada día parecían tomar más fuerza, pero los ignorábamos olímpicamente. En una ocasión tuvimos que enfrentar juntos lo que era nuestra relación tan extraña.

 **[...]**

—Perdón, ¿esperaste mucho por mí? —Me disculpé con Sasuke por el retraso—. Pensé que acabaría la actividad que dejó la profesora Kurenai antes, pero al final no calculé bien y cuando vi la hora ya era muy tarde.

—No te preocupes, la película empieza a las cinco, todavía tenemos diez minutos. Ya compré los boletos y las palomitas.

—Gracias, y en verdad perdona el retraso.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya, no es para tanto, solo fueron quince minutos. —Me sonrió y caminamos para entrar a la función.

Desde que pasaba tiempo con Sasuke había aprendido lo que era ser constantemente observado, pero jamás me sentí tan intimidado como esta vez. Las veces que salíamos al cine o al centro siempre nos acompañaban Lee, Naruto, Sakura y Tenten, en algunas ocasiones también mi prima Hinata, con Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji e incluso Temari, pero en esta ocasión era la primera vez que íbamos solos. Las chicas nos miraban interesadas, algunos chicos con desprecio y algo de asco, fue realmente incómodo.

Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, todo iba genial hasta que un grupo de chicas entró a la sala y se sentó a nuestro lado.

—Mis amigas y yo nos preguntamos si están esperando a sus novias, pero por lo visto vienen solos. —Una chica bastante linda le habló a Sasuke en tono coqueto.

—Sí, venimos con la intención de ver la película sin _interrupciones_ —le contestó tan fríamente como me lo esperaba, pero la chica pareció no intimidarse.

—¡Qué bien! Nosotras venimos exactamente a lo mismo. —Volteó a mirar a sus amigas y las otras chicas asintieron.

—Sí, realmente genial. —Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Oye, el chico de pelo largo, ¿te interesa mi amiga?, ella opina que eres muy lindo. —Una chica con aspecto serio señaló a una joven que rápidamente se sonrojó y se escondió para que no la viera.

—¿Qué parte de _venimos a ver la película_ no entienden? —El azabache las fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué tanta agresividad? Ni siquiera dejas hablar a tu amigo. —Me apuntó con el dedo—. No has respondido mi pregunta —agregó la chica.

—Yo no...

Sasuke se levantó enojado y me jaló para que nos sentáramos en otro lugar.

Las chicas solo nos miraron sorprendidas y una gritó:

—¡Ya entendí, no volveré a molestar a tu novio!

Todos en la sala nos observaron detenidamente y yo me sonrojé, quería que en ese momento me tragara la tierra.

Sasuke me soltó rápidamente y me dijo que mejor nos fuéramos.

Fue la última vez que salimos juntos a un lugar público donde normalmente se frecuenta con pareja.

 **[...]**

Comencé a preguntarme si el día en que celebráramos nuestro cumpleaños pasaría algo parecido.

Aun así, ese hecho no me pareció importante hasta que Tenten y Lee me contaron que eran novios, me sorprendió mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Ellos salían juntos a todas partes, al teatro, al cine, de compras, a la playa, al parque, en fin, a todas partes. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a sentirse vacío, comencé a desear que mi relación fuera como la de ellos, pero no hubo tanto tiempo para envidiar. Cuando menos me di cuenta todo había terminado.

Para ser exactos el primero de julio, dos días antes de mi cumpleaños, todo fue tan raro, como si me hubiera dado cuenta que ya había despertado de un sueño en donde todos sabían que era una fantasía menos yo. _Ese día fue el fin de la época más feliz de mi vida y el comienzo de la cruel realidad._

•

• **Narra Itachi** •

•

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Gritó Deidara mientras se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar.

—Yo también me estoy preocupando, llevas toda la semana actuando extraño. —Me miró de reojo Kisame.

—No es nada.

Me levanté, el apetito se me esfumó desde que comenzó el día.

 **[...]**

No sabía cómo manejar esta situación. Solo sabía que entre menos gente involucrada todo sería mejor.

Me pregunté con frustración _«¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?»_.

De la nada mi hermano comienza a fijarse más en su aspecto, muchas veces lo descubrí frente al espejo mirándose como si tuviera algo mal en el rostro, su humor normalmente _horrible_ se había convertido en _un poco menos horrible_. Me pedía que tomáramos la calle donde habíamos encontrado a Neji caminando a la escuela y cuando lo veía se bajaba para irse con él, cuando en realidad Sasuke odiaba realizar más del esfuerzo necesario en las mañanas, muchas veces cuando llegaba de la universidad me encontraba a Neji viendo películas o leyendo libros con mi hermano, ya no me pedía permiso para ir con Naruto, ahora me pedía permiso para salir con más amigos, pero siempre estaba Neji a donde iría, no volví a ver a Sakura ni a Ino en la casa estudiando con Sasuke, a veces lo encontraba durmiendo en la cama que le prestaba al castaño cuando él no estaba, y para colmo, hablaba todo el tiempo de Neji. _¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes! ¡Cómo es que hasta ese día es que lo descubrí!_

 **[...]**

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana, tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso que me hizo levantar para buscar una pastilla en la cocina, pasé de largo por el cuarto de Sasuke cuando escuché:

— _Muévete tú._ —Era la voz de mi hermano.

— _Imposible_... _No puedo más_ —habló en susurros el de ojos perla.

— _Solo un poco... Sí, espera..._

¿Qué era eso que escuchaba? ¿Acaso estaban teniendo...? No. ¡Claro que no! Debían estar jugando o teniendo una conversación extraña y yo solo lo estaba malinterpretando.

Acerqué mi oído a la puerta.

— _Más profundo_ —suplicó el chico de pelo largo—, _estoy por..._

— _Yo también,_ _pero..._

Se escuchó un grito ahogado y después un par de respiraciones jadeantes.

Me aparté bruscamente de la puerta y casi tiró un jarrón que estaba a un lado. Me metí rápidamente a mi habitación. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo es que de ser amigos pasaron a convertirse en...? ¿Qué eran? ¿Amantes, novios, amigos con derechos? ¿Por qué Sasuke no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?, me apreté la cabeza con desesperación.

Traté de dormir, pero obviamente no pude.

 **[...]**

Cuando escuché que Neji estaba a punto de irse me acerqué.

—Hermano, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? Te ves horrible. —Sasuke me miró un poco ansioso.

—Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza y me levanté por una pastilla. —Fingí una sonrisa.

—Itachi, me tengo que marchar, gracias por su hospitalidad. —Ante mis ojos el castaño lucía diferente.

—No te preocupes, lo hacemos con gusto —contesté, pero las palabras ahora me sabían falsas. No pude evitar examinarlo.

Era tan alto como Sasuke, ambos delgados, su pelo largo le confería un aspecto especial, sus ojos eran de un color peculiar, pero yo no logré entenderlo. ¿Qué vio mi hermano para hacer algo así con él? De rostro redondo y en general atractivo, pero no sabía dónde estaba ese algo que le gustaba tanto.

 **[...]**

Llevaba una semana planeando cómo enfrentar a mi hermano hasta que el primero de julio decidí que no podía esperar más.

 **[...]**

—Sasuke, despierta.

Toqué su puerta sin piedad.

—¿Qué quieres Itachi? —Miró su celular enfadado—. Son las cinco de la mañana. —Frunció el ceño.

—Lávate la cara y ve a la mesa, tengo que hablar contigo.

Le di la espalda antes de escuchar sus reclamos.

Demoró unos quince minutos y cuando estaba a punto de ir de nuevo por él, salió de su habitación y se sentó frente a mí con cara de irritación.

—Bien, trataré de ir al grano. —Lo miré a los ojos—. Quiero que seas sincero, entre más mientas, más tardaremos.

—Escucho. —Alzó la ceja con desconcierto.

—¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Neji?

—Normal, es solo un amigo —contestó tan rápido, como si le preguntara algo obvio.

Suspiré.

—¿Tener sexo es normal entre amigos para los jóvenes de hoy?

Su cara se desencajó y comenzó a ruborizarse.

—¿Qué? De qué hablas...

—Los escuché —estaba a punto de decir algo, pero lo interrumpí—, ¿acaso crees que tengo cinco años? Sé distinguir una plática normal a una cuando estás teniendo sexo.

Me miró sorprendido y después bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—Sasuke, no te diré que lo que haces está bien o mal, eso depende totalmente de ti, pero ¿hasta dónde piensas llegar con Neji?

Se quedó mudo. Su vista estaba perdida en alguna parte de sus manos.

—¿Lo hacen por diversión?, ¿para pasar el rato?, o ¿es algo serio? —Me detuve, pero seguía sin reaccionar—. Si es algo serio ¿qué son?, ¿novios? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? O es acaso para ti solo un juego...

Silencio.

—Sasuke, responde —hablé severo.

Era yo el único que parecía estar ahí.

—Sasuke, mírame.

Ni siquiera hizo el intento de reaccionar.

—Genial, si no piensas decir nada tendré que hacerle estas preguntas a Neji.

—¡No! —Me miró alarmado—. Es solo que no sé qué somos.

—Dime, ¿estás dispuesto a presentarme a Neji como tu novio?

Perdió toda expresión en el rostro.

—No me digas que solo es para pasar el rato. Sasuke, eso no es correcto.

—Yo... No es para pasar el rato.

—Entonces ¿lo quieres?

—No, yo... no sé... me gusta, pero... no sé.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero piensa detenidamente si Neji es la pareja que deseas tener, si la respuesta es no, deja de hacer tonterías con él.

Me levanté para preparar el desayuno, él se fue a su habitación y salió a la misma hora de siempre. Se notaba apagado, como si lo hubieran desconectado de este mundo y yo decidí no intervenir más.

 **[...]**

Cuando llegué de la universidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi hermano ya estaba en casa, me sorprendió bastante, tenía la mirada ausente y me dijo:

—Quiero que desde ahora Neji duerma en tu habitación.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Caminaba entusiasmado, solo faltaban dos días más para que llegara mi cumpleaños, y aún mejor, doce días para salir con Sasuke.

Me sentía tan feliz, el día anterior había tocado piano durante toda la tarde, al final terminé con los dedos un poco adoloridos, pero eso no me desalentó ni siquiera un poco.

Había comprado un moño enorme para el bajo, se lo entregaría con su funda y una carta donde le diría que _lo amaba_. Me sentía un poco estúpido, ya que tal vez a Sasuke esa palabra nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza y no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero quería dejar en claro que yo no era como un amigo. _Éramos más, mucho más._

Durante el trayecto no me topé con él y cuando pasé junto a su salón lo vislumbré sentado mirando hacia la ventana. Parecía ensimismado y no quise molestarlo en aquel momento que asumí privado.

 **[...]**

En el receso me acerqué, con Lee y Tenten, a la mesa donde el azabache normalmente se sentaba con sus compañeros.

—Hola chicos... ¿Y Sasuke? —Miré a todos lados.

—¡Una chica lo llamó, de veras!

—Apuesto que es otra declaración de amor —escupió Kiba con algo de envidia.

—Pero la rechazará. —Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en el rostro de Ino.

 **[...]**

Comencé a preguntarme por el paradero del menor y en eso escuché como caía algo a mi lado. Sakura había tirado el jugo que sostenía entre sus manos, tenía una expresión de terror, y yo miré en la dirección que apuntaba su rostro.

Distinguí a dos jóvenes tomados de la mano, una chica pelirroja con lentes y un chico muy apuesto, el más apuesto que había visto en mi vida. _Sasuke_.

•

•

•

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi novia. —La chica se acercó un poco más—. Ella es Karin.

—Hola, mucho gusto. —La pelirroja se sonrojó confiriéndole un aspecto lindo. Era muy guapa.

—En hora buena. —Naruto se apresuró a saludar a la joven.

Los demás nos quedamos demasiado sorprendidos. Pero yo más que asombrado, me sentía aterrado. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué Sasuke no me lo había contado antes? ¿Qué era yo para él? _¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

Se sentaron en la mesa, y el resto de la hora de almuerzo, platicaron con todos. La chica desde que vio a Sasuke se enamoró, como todas, y decía orgullosamente _«fue amor a primera vista»_ , ella estaba tan feliz, pero Sasuke seguía distante. _Tan inalcanzable_. En ningún momento me miró y yo me pregunté: _«¿qué hacía sentado allí?»_. Quería desaparecer, que hubiera un terremoto y se abriera la tierra y yo cayera a lo más profundo.

Cada vez me costaba más respirar y cuando sonó el timbre casi corro para salir de esa escena que me hacía daño.

 **[...]**

No fui consciente de lo que pasó después. Hasta el día de hoy no logro recordar ni cómo es que llegué a casa, solo sé que cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir estaba en mi cama temblando y abrazando a la nada.

 **[...]**

En la noche recibí un mensaje de texto de Sasuke:

 _«Te veo mañana en la esquina donde nos encontramos siempre para ir a clases.»_

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, sabía que era el fin, no quería que hablara conmigo, no quería escuchar lo que diría.

Mas el tiempo no se detuvo por mí y la hora de encontrarme con él llegó.

 **[...]**

Estaba parado junto a un poste con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. El viento soplaba con fuerza provocando que sus cabellos se pasearan por su rostro con absoluta libertad.

Cuando me acerqué su mirada ya no era la misma. Me observó indiferente. _No había ni una pizca de lo tuvimos alguna vez._

—Buenos días, Neji. —Su expresión de apatía no cambió cuando habló.

—Buenos días. —Mi voz salió trémula.

Caminamos sin decir palabra, mis piernas pesaban y sentía que en cualquier momento caería, como en aquel sueño que tuve.

—Sabes, ahora puedo ver que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien. ¿A dónde pensábamos llegar? —Detuvo su andar.

Observé su espalda, me había quedado detrás de él sin percatarme.

—Yo no sé, pero puede...

—Exacto, no teníamos ni idea. —Me interrumpió sin siquiera voltear—. Paremos, es absurdo todo esto.

Su voz sonó lejana. En ese punto todo el mundo desapareció y lo único que me ataba a la realidad era la difusa silueta de Sasuke.

—Lamento si alguna vez te hice creer que había un futuro para nosotros —giró y con expresión ausente siguió con su discurso—, siendo sincero no me interesa en este momento ni tu amistad.

Las palabras no salieron de mis labios, ni siquiera mi mente era capaz de formular algo coherente. Solo quería gritar. Gritar y luego desaparecer.

—No te preocupes por ir a dormir al departamento, Itachi accedió a que ahora solo pasarás la noche en su habitación. —Me miró directamente a los ojos, perforándome hasta el alma—. A mí me da igual.

 _Sentí que todo se volvió nada, absolutamente, nada._

—Bueno eso era todo, me iré adelantando. —Finalizó.

Me quedé ahí sin reaccionar, pero de pronto mis pies comenzaron a dirigirse apresuradamente hacia Sasuke, cuando lo alcancé lo volteé con fuerza y mi puño fue directo a su mejilla. Él cayó por el impacto, estaba sorprendido y me miró con odio. Se levantó deprisa, sentí el golpe de su puño contra la nariz, me doblé del dolor y la sensación de la sangre al escurrir me dio el valor de vociferar.

—Eres un maldito... ¡Estúpido! —Mis labios se abrieron para insultarlo.

Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo apreté con fuerza. Él trató de zafarse, pero yo no lo soltaba, entonces comenzó a repartir golpes por todas partes, sin embargo, yo no me le despegué y lo tomé con más fuerza aprisionando su cuello, él perdió la paciencia y con su codo me golpeó en la cara. Lo solté y caí al suelo, se puso encima de mí y comenzó a golpearme con sus puños. Yo no perdí la oportunidad y grité:

—¡Eres un maldito, un estúpido, un tonto, un completo idiota!

Eso lo hacía enfadar más y cada vez golpeaba más fuerte. No intenté defenderme, no me interesaba hacerlo, solo quería que él me golpeara para que una vez más el dolor me trajera a la realidad y me hiciera entender que esto no era un sueño.

Mis manos débilmente se alzaron y tocaron su rostro descompuesto por la furia. Él reaccionó y paró. Sentía mi rostro arder y los párpados pesados. Me miró con una expresión de terror y se levantó casi tropezando. Se abrazó a sí mismo asustado.

Me hubiera gustado perder la conciencia, pero el dolor de mi pecho aún era más grande que el de mi cuerpo. Me levanté torpemente y con pasos lentos me dirigí a Konoha.

 **[...]**

Todos los que pasaban por mi lado me miraban sorprendidos, se apartaban y susurraban que debería ir a la enfermería.

Entré a mi salón, rápidamente Tenten y Lee se acercaron a mí.

—¡Neji! ¿Qué pasó? —Lee llegó primero, alarmado.

—Neji... ¿Quién te hizo eso? —Tenten me miró preocupada, hizo ademán de acercar sus manos para tocar mi rostro, pero se contuvo.

—No es nada, en realidad esto no duele nada... —Una expresión de tristeza se asomó, no había remedio, no podía esconder lo mucho que sufría.

 **[...]**

La última vez que toqué el piano fue el trece de julio.

Mis dedos tocaron hábilmente _Mad world_ de _Gary Jules_ y mi voz en ningún momento se quebró.

Pero a partir de ese momento, jamás volví a ser capaz de crear música, cuando mis dedos tocaban una tecla el sonido que llegaba a mis oídos me parecía se distorsionaba y no era capaz de controlarlo. Recibí muchos comentarios respecto a ello. _«No seas débil, no dejes que un problema afecte lo que más amas hacer en el mundo»_. Era mentira, lo que más amaba en el mundo se esfumó de mi lado como la música.

 **[...]**

El día de mi cumpleaños Lee y Tenten llegaron a mi casa con un pastel, no fui capaz de recibirlos. Las heridas en mi cuerpo por fin comenzaron a hacer efecto.

 **[...]**

Al contrario de mis infantiles planes y sueños para el trece de julio, ese día me quedé encerrado en mi habitación y por la noche me dirigí al bar.

El fin de semana anterior me había ausentado por las heridas, los chicos no protestaron cuando les avisé que no asistiría. El viernes llamé a Pain, le dije que de nuevo no podría ir y que el sábado quería hablar con ellos.

Me disculpé con los chicos y les agradecí por los casi dos años que tocamos juntos, ellos me pidieron una explicación y yo les contesté: _«Me iré del país el mes entrante para estudiar derecho»_. Me pidieron que ese mes tocara con ellos mientras encontraban un sustituto, pero de nuevo me disculpé. Les mentí al decir: _«Estaré muy ocupado estudiando para presentar el examen»_ , cuando en realidad me daba pena decir que ya no era capaz de tocar.

Itachi me miró con expresión extraña, pero no me detuvo, le agradecí por su hospitalidad y por haberme recibido en su casa durante todo un año.

 **[...]**

Un mes y medio lo seguí viendo en la escuela, lo miraba desde lejos, tomado de la mano de Karin y besándola en los tiempos libres. Fue muy duro, pero cuando me gradué una parte de mí se alegró por tener que estudiar en otro país.

No volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra y cuando por casualidad nos topábamos por los pasillos, él pasaba de largo ignorándome como si nunca me hubiera conocido.

•

• **Narra Hinata** •

•

Era realmente triste observar a mi primo, algo esencial en él había desaparecido. Sus sonrisas cálidas se esfumaron, cuando me di cuenta ya no lo escuchaba más tocar el piano, parecía que todos sus sueños, esperanzas, la ambición y las ganas de vivir lo habían abandonado. Lloraba en silencio por las noches, en varias ocasiones no soportaba verlo de esa forma. Cuando la última luz de la casa se apagaba me escabullía al cuarto de Neji, me acostaba en su cama tomando su mano, él solo lloraba amargamente mientras espasmos ocasionados por el llanto sacudían su cuerpo, yo apretaba con fuerza su mano y no podía evitar llorar junto a él.

Sabía que Lee y Tenten también estaban preocupados, en una ocasión nos reunimos para platicar e intentar llegar al problema que atormentaba a Neji. Todos coincidimos en que Sasuke tenía que ver en esto, desde aquel día que nos había presentado a su novia algo en mi primo había cambiado, dejaron de hablar cuando antes eran inseparables, pero así como de la nada se hicieron amigos, igual de la nada su amistad terminó.

Poco a poco sus lágrimas se fueron agotando, cada vez lucía más ajeno, se volvió frío, la persona tierna y comprensiva que se preocupaba por los demás desaparecía frente a mis ojos y yo no podía detenerlo.

Nada le importaba, ni siquiera se preocupa por sí mismo.

 **[...]**

Antes de marcharse a Inglaterra para estudiar, le dijo a mi padre que vendiera el piano, pero conservó un bajo que hace poco había comprado y nunca tocó.

 **[...]**

La despedida fue muy amarga.

 **[...]**

—Hermano Neji, cuídate mucho... Te extrañaré. —Lo abracé fuertemente, pero él apenas y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Neji —Tenten lo miró con los ojos brillosos—, no te olvides de nosotros, escribe todos los fines de semana. —Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con mucho cariño.

—Te extrañaremos, Neji. —Lee no contuvo las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar—. Nada será igual sin ti.

—Gracias chicos, también los extrañaré. —Nos miró con una sonrisa que no alcanzó su mirada.

Subió al avión y lo vimos marchar, sin la esperanza de volverlo a ver pronto.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Caían sin piedad, caía cada mechón de pelo que cortaba con las tijeras. Caían dando color al piso blanco, formando una sombra a mis pies, esparciéndose libremente y dejándome con una sensación extraña en los hombros, pero no me dolía, tan solo lamenté que tuviera que llegar a tanto por no poder superarlo.

Habían transcurrido cuatro años desde que me gradué de Konoha y dejé Japón para estudiar en Inglaterra, más exactamente, en Londres.

Actualmente, restaba un año para graduarme.

Normalmente cualquier persona en mi lugar llamaría con nostalgia cada fin de semana a amigos y familiares, pero a mí me importaba poco lo que me rodeaba, en cualquier parte del mundo todo sería igual. Mentiría al decir que no extrañaba a Hinata, Tenten y Lee, pero sabía que no sabría apreciarlos al tenerlos cerca, justo como ese último mes, cuando con insistencia trataban de sacarme de la miseria y yo apenas y reaccionaba.

Se podría decir que todo seguía igual, mis notas eran perfectas y al único que parecía alegrarle era a mi tío, yo simplemente hacía lo que se suponía tenía que hacer, sin rodeos, metódicamente, vivía el presente y no me importaba el futuro.

La razón por la que en este momento con una tijera en mano corto sin vacilar mi pelo tiene una respuesta sencilla. Había recibido una llamada de mi prima Hinata. Me saludó como siempre y al final agregó: _«Sasuke se casará con Karin a finales de mes»_.

Poco sabía de él, nunca intenté enterarme qué pasaba en su vida y escuchar de los labios de Hinata esas palabras, avivó al fantasma que había permanecido cuando desapareció la mitad de lo que era yo. No contesté nada, solo me despedí con tranquilidad y colgué.

Cuatro largos años despertando con la sensación de los dedos de Sasuke en mi pelo, al principio no le di importancia, tan solo cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba los escasos segundos que duraba, pero ahora saber que se casaría me hacía creer que tenía que dejar de sentir su tacto, ya no me pertenecía, nunca lo hizo y ya era tiempo de aceptarlo.

Me miré al espejo, la persona que se reflejaba me pareció un completo extraño, el peso de mis cabellos se había aligerado, yo me sentía más liviano, más alejado de la realidad. El pálido hombre que me observaba con ojos color perla me hizo sentir asco y me alejé. Dejando mi cabello regado por el suelo, tomé una chaqueta negra con mi cartera y me marché.

 **[...]**

Caminé sin rumbo, habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que el sol se ocultó, entré a un lugar con más aspecto de cantina que de bar, me senté frente a la barra y pedí _sake_.

Todo lo que me rodeaba daba vueltas de forma espectacular, no sabía cuántas veces le había pedido al barman que llenara mi copa, hasta que un hombre mayor se acercó a mí.

—Un joven tan bello no debería beber solo. —Me sonrió seductoramente. Entrecerré los ojos, veía todo borroso—. Yo invito la próxima ronda. —Me guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta.

Di el último trago, le pagué al barman y me levanté con torpeza. El hombre me sostuvo antes de tropezar.

—Tranquilo, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento? ¿O prefieres ir al mío? —Me tomó con fuerza por la cintura—. Me sentiría muy mal al dejarte ir solo cuando apenas y puedes caminar.

Lo miré por un instante escéptico, pero sabía a dónde quería llegar y descubrí que me daba completamente igual.

—Creo que no sería una mala... —Una mano me tomó del hombro y me alejó de aquel hombre.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, Neji —habló un joven a mi espalda y me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre—. Señor, lamento si mi amigo le dio problemas, pero yo me ocupo de él, gracias por su consideración. —Se excusó con educación para después tomar mi brazo y arrastrarme a la salida.

El tipo que hasta apenas unos segundos me sostenía se había quedado perplejo, yo sentía el estómago revuelto e intuí que vomitaría en cualquier momento si seguía caminando tan rápido. Traté de zafarme, pero el joven me tenía fuertemente agarrado y no cedió ante mis empujones. Me siguió arrastrando sin dirigirme la palabra.

Cualquier persona normal en este momento estaría asustada o por lo menos trataría de descubrir quién lo llevaba sin su consentimiento, pero yo solo miraba el suelo y trataba de reprimir las ganas de vomitar.

Por suerte paramos antes de que me fuera imposible seguir soportando el asco que sentía, entramos a un elevador que se detuvo enfrente de un departamento al que el joven accedió rápidamente, me empujó dentro y yo no hice nada para impedirlo.

Me dirigió a una silla y me sentó. Levanté la vista y observé como el techo ondulaba sobre mi cabeza. De pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación y me obligó a mirarlo.

—Supongo que no eres muy tolerante al alcohol. —Unos ojos color turquesa claro me analizaron—. Llevabas apenas media hora tomando y ya te veías lamentable. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres? —Lo escruté con la mirada.

Suspiró con molestia.

—Tres años en el mismo edificio, topándonos en los pasillos de la universidad, sentados en ocasiones en la misma mesa de la biblioteca, compartiendo los mismos pesados catedráticos, casi tropezando en la cafetería para desayunar y ¿me dices que no me reconoces ni un poco? —Me miró ofendido.

—Disculpa, no tengo buena memoria —me excusé para no molestarlo.

—¿Qué no tienes buena memoria? —Si hubiera tenido cejas probablemente habría levantado una—. Todos los catedráticos hablan maravillas de ti, dicen que por lejos eres el mejor alumno que en años se había presentado y al parecer el _genio_ no tiene buena memoria o los catedráticos son unos mentirosos. —Se cruzó de brazos escéptico.

Lo miré con una posible cara de estúpido, no sabía qué responder cuando él rápidamente agregó:

—No es eso, Hyuga. —Se acercó y se sentó en una silla frente a la mía—. Tan solo es que no te importa nada más que los libros que siempre llevas por delante.

Me quedé callado observando al chico pelirrojo sin comprender qué deseaba.

—Pensé que eras alguien interesante, que detrás de esa fachada de _ratón de biblioteca_ ocultabas una personalidad excéntrica. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Cuando te vi entrar al bar pensé que por fin presenciaría en primera fila al verdadero Neji, pero me llevé una terrible decepción al comprobar que tanto estudiar te volvió estúpido ante el mundo. —Una expresión de burla se asomó en su rostro.

—Tu nombre... No me has dicho tu nombre —hablé con dificultad.

—Sabaku no Gaara —dijo con seguridad.

—Ese es un nombre realmente extraño.

Con las manos traté de apartar los cabellos que caían en mi cara y ponerlos detrás de la oreja, pero al ser tan cortos e irregulares se escaparon sin remedio.

—Probablemente tú solo te desgraciaste el pelo. —Se levantó de la silla—. Se ve horrible.

Se metió a lo que parecía la cocina y regresó con unas tijeras.

—En verdad me da pena siquiera mirarte. —Se puso detrás de mí y agregó—: Lo hago por lástima.

Después de tratar de emparejar mi pelo se acercó a mi rostro y me analizó de cerca.

—Para mi gusto te veías mejor antes, pero aun así no luces tan mal. —Se tocó la barbilla con expresión crítica.

—Gracias. —Me incliné un poco hacia atrás para alejarme de su mirada.

—Supongo que después de hacer de buen samaritano merezco saber por qué te cortaste el cabello y fuiste a un bar a emborracharte hasta casi acostarte con un tipo asqueroso.

—Yo no...

Se levantó apresuradamente y conectó su celular a unas bocinas que tenía en medio de la sala.

—Ven aquí. —Me señaló con la mano un sillón.

Me levanté y me senté como ordenó.

—Odio tener una buena plática sin música de fondo —escogió una canción y preguntó—, ¿la conoces?

—¿ _Enjoy the silence_?

—Claro, de _Lacuna Coil_ que es su mejor versión.

—Me gusta más la de _Keane_ o la original de _Depeche Mode_. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Cuestión de gustos...

Se sentó junto a mí con comodidad subiendo los pies en la mesa de centro.

—Sí, claro.

—Bueno, ahora puedes hablar libremente, no te interrumpiré más.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar.

—Una persona que vive solo esperando la muerte, debe tener alguna razón interesante.

—¿Esperando la muerte? ¿A qué te refieres? —Lo interrogué.

—Solo vives esperando la muerte o acaso ¿tienes algún sueño?

—No tengo ningún sueño o ambición en especial, pero eso no significa que espere la muerte. —Mi voz sonó molesta.

—¿Entonces qué es lo único que te queda esperar? —Inclinó su cabeza mirando el techo—. Si no te importa absolutamente nada, ¿qué esperas del día de mañana?

—No lo sé... supongo... que la muerte.

—¿Ves? ¿Y cuál es la razón?

Me revolví incómodo en mi lugar

—Nada en especial.

—Bueno, si no es especial, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

—Es absurdo cuando lo digo en voz alta.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos y sentí que algo en mi cabeza estallaría.

—Te digo qué pienso... —Esperó a que le contestara, pero no pretendía decir nada—. Creo que es por amor.

—¿Ridículo, no? Que el amor te destruya cuando se supone debe hacer lo contrario.

Mi voz salió trémula.

—No es ridículo... Amar sin ser amado son cosas que pasan todo el tiempo y que no podemos evitar. —El final de la frase salió como un susurro.

—¿Te ha pasado? —Lo miré.

—Sí. —Me regresó la mirada.

—Entonces no hace falta que te cuente nada.

Me recargué en el respaldo del sillón, porque hasta el momento me había mantenido tenso.

—Hagamos un trato, tú me platicas todo, con nombres y fechas y yo hago lo mismo. —Me sonrió sincero por primera vez en la noche.

Mis ojos se concentraron en su expresión, que sin darme cuenta mi boca ya estaba soltando:

—Me enamoré de un chico menor que yo por un año, para mí siempre fue una gran diferencia de edad, después poco me importó, me entregué a él como una chica virgen al hombre que ama. Todo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto que ahora me da miedo recordarlo, como si el destino me hubiera dado en un año toda la felicidad junta que me correspondía para toda la vida, y cuando terminó solo me dejó los recuerdos felices que duelen más que el rechazo y los golpes antes de que se marchara.

—¿Por qué terminó? —Me observó atento.

—No lo sé, me lo he preguntado tantas veces, un día teníamos los mismos sueños y al siguiente yo ya no entraba en los suyos.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que lo amabas? ¿Después de terminar?

—No... Antes, cuando lo vi por primera vez algo en mí se rompió.

—¿Rompió?

—Es difícil de explicar, pero fue como si todo lo que percibía como _la vida_ en realidad fuera una burbuja de cristal que me rodeaba, al mirarlo el cristal se hizo pedazos y por primera vez pude apreciar el mundo real. Después cada vez que lo veía algo en él me atraía. —Me detuve un momento para tomar aire—. Cuando hablé con él por primer vez me desagradó, después de un mes nos hicimos amigos y fue después de tener nuestro primer beso que descubrí que lo amaba.

—¿Él alguna vez te dijo que te amaba?

—No, nunca y yo tampoco se lo dije.

Por un momento me perdí en los recuerdos hasta que Gaara habló.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Su nombre...

—¿Tienes algún problema en decirlo?

—No. Es Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha. —Sentí que algo dentro de mí tembló.

Me miró como si le hubiera dicho una broma.

—¿Lo conoces? —Le cuestioné con temor.

Se levantó, se acercó a una repisa que tenía en el fondo de la sala, buscó con la mirada hasta que se detuvo, sacó un grueso libro, se acercó a mí y me señaló para que mirara la bibliografía del autor en la solapa.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo hombre? —Me interrogó con curiosidad.

Miré la fotografía. Evidentemente era el mismo Sasuke, pero ¿cuándo había sacado un libro? ¿Qué no se suponía que apenas era un estudiante? Paré de formular preguntas y me recordé que en realidad eso podía ser posible, yo ya no sabía nada de su vida.

—Sí, es él. —Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente.

—Es un escritor muy joven, al parecer todavía es estudiante de letras en una universidad de Japón, pero un escritor leyó su obra. —Se tocó la barbilla para concentrarse—. Creo que el nombre de ese escritor es Orochimaru, leyó su obra y le ayudó a publicarla. Se volvió muy famosa, es de ciencia ficción, pero tiene un toque romántico que atrae a todo público.

—¿Romántico? ¿Es bueno escribiendo romance? —Le pregunté con incredulidad.

—Mucho, casi lloro al final, es todo un genio.

Miré una vez más la fotografía. Cuatro años le habían sentado muy bien, se veía más maduro y más frío.

—No pongas esa cara que me deprimes. —Me quitó el libro de las manos y me miró—. Bien, creo que es mi turno, ¿quieres escucharme?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—A comparación de ti. —Me apuntó con el dedo—. Mi mundo antes de conocerlo estaba destrozado, creía egoístamente que si yo no era feliz todos debían ser igual de miserables. Pero en una ocasión unos amigos de mi padre dieron una fiesta para presentar a su nuevo hijo adoptivo, ambos teníamos once años. Verlo tan feliz me hizo sentir que debía destruirlo, así que lo odié hasta los trece años, cuando sus padres se fueron de vacaciones y él se quedó en mi casa una temporada. Durante ese mes, él cambió totalmente mi vida con sus pequeños gestos de amabilidad. Él entendía lo que era tener un pasado doloroso y me ofreció su amistad. Me enamoré de él en el preciso instante en que los dos, después de haber peleado hasta casi quedar inconscientes, se arrastró lentamente para brindarme una sonrisa cálida y hacerme entender que el odio no era una razón para vivir. —Una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se coló en su rostro.

—¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Le dijiste que lo amabas?

—No. Mantenemos una linda amistad, actualmente él tiene una hermosa novia que ama de verdad.

—Creo que deberías decir lo que sientes por él.

—No es necesario, no cambiaría nada.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del chico?

—Lo debes de conocer muy bien, es el mejor amigo del Uchiha y novio de tu prima.

—Naruto —levanté una ceja con asombro—, ¿Naruto Uzumaki?

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Vaya que el mundo es pequeño!

—Más de lo que imaginas.

Nos quedamos en silencio reflexionando todo lo que habíamos escuchado del otro.

—Creo ya estás mejor. —Sus ojos turquesa captaron los míos—. Estabas a punto de acostarte con un tipo que apenas conocías. ¿Sueles hacerlo seguido?

—No me he acostado con nadie después de él. —Desvié la mirada avergonzado—. Lo que pasó hoy fue mi reacción al enterarme que se casará.

—¿Por eso el corte de pelo? —Agarró la punta del mechón que me caía por el rostro.

—Algo así. —Comprobé que su tacto no me afectaba como el de Sasuke.

—Yo en realidad, no debería juzgarte, se podría decir que soy bisexual, me he acostado con hombres y mujeres por igual. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Odias a mi prima por quitarte a Naruto? —No podía continuar conversando con Gaara si su respuesta era afirmativa.

—La conocí en una ocasión, no podría existir persona más perfecta para él que ella. Se merece a la chica más honesta y pura de corazón. —Su voz se tornó triste.

—Quisiera pensar igual que tú, no es que le deseé la misma miseria que yo vivo, pero no soporto imaginarlo con alguien que no sea yo. —Una lágrima se escapó furtiva—. A veces quisiera desaparecer para ya no sentir esto. —Se desató el llanto que guardaba y escondí el rostro entre mis manos.

—Está bien, Neji... Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. —Atrajo mi cabeza a su hombro.

 **[...]**

No sé en qué momento paré de llorar, pero cuando desperté Gaara estaba acostado frente a mí y yo estaba extendido en el sillón con una manta cubriéndome del frío, suspiré y un inmenso dolor de cabeza nubló mis sentidos.


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

* * *

•

• **Narra Gaara** •

•

Mi padre forma parte de la industria petrolera, por lo que mi futuro está más que asegurado. A mis hermanos Temari y Kankuro les interesó entrar al negocio familiar, a mí también, con la excepción que antes quería experimentar por mi cuenta ser un estudiante universitario.

Hablo inglés desde pequeño, entonces Inglaterra me pareció un lugar perfecto para estudiar —pensar en la carrera fue lo de menos—.

Cuando tuve que elegir le llamé a Naruto y le pregunté « _¿Qué profesión crees que se me daría mejor?»,_ él dudó por unos segundos para responder « _Definitivamente psicólogo no_ », nos reímos y bromeamos un rato para después quedar igual que al principio.

Mi gran elección fue simple, tomé aquellos folletos informativos de las universidades y los aventé al aire, hubo uno que me llamó la atención, se había metido debajo del sillón, lo saqué y leí « _Se cuenta con el mejor departamento en licenciatura en derecho_ », pensé que no era mala idea, lo importante era divertirme.  
Aprobé inmediatamente. No es que sea presumido, pero me considero de las pocas personas que no necesita matarse estudiando para destacar como _inteligente_. Ingresar me resultó relativamente fácil.

En mi primer día como universitario recibí miradas molestas, pensaban que era raro y no los culpaba. Mi aspecto no concordaba con el de un aspirante para abogado, todos con ropa formal, yo era el único con jeans rotos y playera negra, tenía algunas perforaciones, no me había esforzado mucho en mi peinado, para ser sincero ni siquiera había tocado el peine en la mañana, pero me daba completamente igual, quería ver sus caras de idiotas cuando se dieran cuenta que no deben juzgar un libro por su portada. Al final yo sería el mejor y ellos estarían detrás de mí implorando ayuda. Sonreí internamente de satisfacción y me senté justo en medio del auditorio. El catedrático nos dio la _bienvenida_ con un largo sermón sobre la responsabilidad y la importancia de madurar para convertirnos en excelentes adultos.

Después todo marchó bastante bien, al final, algunos compañeros habían decidido tomarse con calma la vida universitaria y disfrutar como lo hacía yo. A pesar de ser una persona seria y con cara de _amargado_ , según Uzumaki, me gustaba tomar la vida con calma, sin prisas, sin presiones y sin compromisos.

Creí que los catedráticos estarían impresionados por mi actitud, ya que al ser una persona con características peculiares y sacar buenas notas probablemente estarían asombrados y reconsiderarían la perspectiva que tenían de los estudiantes, pero nada de eso pasó. Un tal Neji Hyuga —con el apellido que más odiaba en el mundo— tenía capturada toda su atención. Iba un año por delante de mí, era un estudiante excelente y dedicado, me daban ganas de vomitar cuando escuchaba la palabra _dedicado_. Decidí buscar a ese chico Neji y hablar con él para comprobar si era toda una eminencia como presumían. Mentalmente me imaginaba a un joven de baja estatura, todo debilucho y pálido por no salir nunca del campus, con unos lentes enormes y aspecto de niño bien educado.

Me acerqué a unas chicas con toda la pinta de futuras abogadas.

—Buenos días, señoritas, ¿de casualidad conocen a Neji Hyuga? —Traté de sonreír, pero por la cara que pusieron probablemente fue una sonrisa siniestra.

—Es nuestro compañero, si lo estás buscando tal vez esté en la biblioteca —me contestó una joven intentando ser amable.

—Gracias... —iba a despedirme, pero recordé que solo sabía su nombre—, y ¿saben qué ropa trae puesta? —Ellas se miraron entre sí con duda y yo agregué—: para reconocerlo más rápido.

—¿Seguro que lo conoces? —Enarcó una ceja la chica que hasta ahora me había estado respondiendo—. Es el único chico con pelo hasta la cintura —agregó con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

—En realidad apenas lo conoceré. —Le guiñé el ojo—. Gracias por la información.

¿Pelo hasta la cintura? Bien, eso ahora borraba la imagen que se había formado de Neji en mi mente, no podía ser bajo y debilucho con el pelo largo, a menos que fuera un metalero o ¿un hippie? Bueno, no servía de nada seguir fantaseando tan ociosamente.

Seguí caminando hasta entrar a la biblioteca, abarcaba todo un edificio, era tan enorme que sentía que podría perderme con una chica —o chico— en algún pasillo y nadie se enteraría nunca. Estuve aproximadamente una hora buscando al escurridizo Neji, me fijaba hasta en los rincones, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte. De pronto vi una espalda ancha donde caía un pelo rizado hasta la cadera, estaba por acercarme cuando una chica un poco —nada— femenina me fulminó al sentirme tan cerca de su espacio personal, di media vuelta con prisa y justo en ese instante choqué con alguien.

—Lo lamento, debí fijarme. —Ayudé a levantar los libros que por accidente había tirado la persona con la que tropecé.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Una voz masculina habló y se apresuró a recoger los libros.

Miré al chico y me sorprendió lo que vi. Pelo largo hasta la cintura, amarrado casi en las puntas.

—Gracias. —Tomó los libros de mis manos, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

 **[...]**

A partir de ese momento fui capaz de notar su presencia cuando estaba cerca. Era un chico callado, no tenía ningún amigo y parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Contrario a lo que imaginé, no era un chico bajo, en realidad era más alto que yo, sí era pálido, pero era su color de piel natural, tenía unos ojos perla que me parecieron hermosos.

Lo encontraba regularmente en la biblioteca, pero más que estudiar, se concentraba en hacer sus deberes y después se dirigía a la sección de literatura donde pasaba hasta más de dos horas leyendo.

Durante tres años presencié desde la distancia su solitaria vida, no solo era solitaria, era deprimente. Al principio pensé que realmente le interesaba ser un gran abogado, pero observarlo tanto tiempo hizo que me diera cuenta que en realidad nada en este mundo le importaba, hacía las cosas solo por tener algo en qué ocupar su mente, no le importaba relacionarse con otras personas. Cuando alguien trataba de acercarse terminaba alejándose ya que el desinterés de Neji saltaba a la vista, parecía que nadie lograba entrar en su vida. Su elegante presencia atraía a muchas personas, pero se decepcionaban al no encontrar a una persona abierta y dispuesta. Su cerrado mundo parecía no tener espacio para nadie.

Me propuse ser su amigo y ayudar un poco al lamentable chico, era demasiado joven para ser tan desdichado y me atraía mucho la idea de provocar en él una verdadera sonrisa.

No encontré la oportunidad hasta aquel día en que al entrar en un bar con algunos amigos, lo vi llegar y sentarse a beber. Toda la tristeza y miseria que ocultaba, ese día parecía lucirla involuntariamente. Se había cortado el pelo, lo llevaba por encima de los hombros y se notaba que él lo había hecho por el aspecto irregular. Vi como un hombre se acercó con intenciones de llevarlo a la cama y fue ahí cuando decidí hacer mi aparición en su vida.

•

• **Narra Neji** •

•

No podía sacar de mi cabeza aquella canción que había escuchado cuando hablé por primera vez de lo que me atormentaba desde hace ya cuatro años, no sabía por qué ese chico había logrado que hablase, cuando ni yo mismo podía decirlo en voz alta. Lo intenté tantas veces, incluso una vez fui con un psicólogo, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de mis labios, como si se hubieran atorado en alguna parte de mi pecho y era imposible expulsarlas. Pero había pasado, por fin logré hablar con un completo desconocido que ni siquiera me juzgó, y al contrario, me confesó su triste historia de amor.

A partir de ese día cuando nos topábamos de frente en los pasillos me saludaba e incluso algunos fines de semana me invitaba a salir a beber, me presentó a sus amigos, pero al parecer no les agradé mucho, no los culpaba, yo sabía que no había nada interesante en mí, pero a Gaara parecía que entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos más le atraía y me miraba como si fuera alguien misterioso del que quisiera desvelar todos sus secretos. Yo no tenía ningún secreto, tan solo trataba de seguir adelante con las escasas fuerzas que me quedaban.

 **[...]**

Estaba a punto de irme a casa, cerré el libro que hasta el momento leía tranquilamente y me dirigí a la salida cuando vi a Gaara acercarse.

—¡Neji! ¿Qué tal?, ¿ya te vas? —Se cruzó de brazos y me miró fijamente.

—Sí, ya es un poco tarde.

—¿Tarde? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Es viernes y la noche es muy larga, ven conmigo, un amigo que conocí en un concierto tocará hoy con una banda cerca de aquí.

Sin esperar respuesta se giró y lo seguí a la salida.

—¿Por qué insistes en llevarme contigo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no les gusto a tus amigos? —le hablé con ánimos de ir a mi departamento a dormir.

Lo meditó unos segundos.

—Sí les gustas. —Subió el pulgar en gesto de aprobación.

Suspiré resignado, en verdad no quería ir, me traería un montón de recuerdos que no quería tener, pero al final no pude negarme a Gaara y terminé parado en medio de un montón de gente que gritaba para que comenzaran a tocar.

Las luces se apagaron y cuando volteé a un lado Gaara había desaparecido, traté de buscarlo con la mirada, pero había demasiada gente, y sin luz, apenas podía ver a los que estaban junto a mí. Escuché como el sonido de la guitarra ahogó los gritos y el espectáculo comenzó.

Me quedé de pie sin ser capaz de moverme, el chico que tocaba la guitarra era Itachi.

No había cambiado mucho —a excepción que ahora parecía más maduro y el pelo ligeramente más largo—. La música fue simplemente genial y su expresión al tocar fue la misma de siempre, la que conocía tan bien y la que estaba tan acostumbrado a mirar.

El tiempo se desvaneció en el aire, y como siempre pasa con las cosas buenas, todo acabó más rápido de lo deseado. Cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado y la gente que estaba junto a mí se dispersó, iba a marcharme cuando mi celular sonó.

—¿Bueno? —Había visto en la pantalla que se trataba de Gaara.

— _Neji, estoy afuera, ven aquí, te espero con el amigo del que te hablé._ —Colgó antes de recibir respuesta, solía hacer eso a menudo. Al principio me molestaba, pero pronto me acostumbré a su actitud egoísta.

Una parte de mí, esperaba que ese amigo no se tratara de Itachi, pero para ser sincero no creía que se tratara de él, por eso caminé confiado y cuando estaba por acercarme pude distinguir claramente que esa persona era Itachi. Mis pies inconscientemente dieron un paso hacia atrás y me escondí detrás de un gran árbol, mi pulso se aceleró y me aterró la idea de que Itachi me viera. Comencé a sudar frío y caí al suelo apretándome la cabeza con fuerza. Sabía que tenía que tranquilizarme, sin embargo, no podía, verlo a él era irremediablemente ver a Sasuke también. Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día que me enteré que se casaría con Karin, no podía soportar oír de sus labios que su hermano estaba casado, no quería verlo, no quería ver nada que tuviera relación con él. Mi celular volvió a sonar y rápidamente lo cubrí para que no me descubrieran.

Los minutos pasaron y lentamente me fui serenando. Pensé que si no salía sería peor. De alguna forma extraña sabía que tenía que enfrentar esto, esconderme por siempre no era lo que yo deseaba, apreté fuertemente mi celular con el puño y con la respiración más tranquila salí.

—Neji, pensé que te habías marchado —habló Gaara claramente preocupado—. Estábamos a punto de marcharnos y como no contestaste mi última llamada...

—Lo siento, pero me entretuve con algo allá adentro. —Me rasqué la mejilla intentando controlar los nervios.

Cuando me acerqué la mirada de Itachi me estudió de arriba abajo, parecía bastante asombrado y me sentí un poco incómodo. Los recuerdos rápidamente volaron a mi mente y un dolor se instaló dentro de mí.

—Neji... —Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Cuando Gaara me habló de ti, pensé que se trataba de otro Neji. Luces diferente.

—Si es por el pelo, admito que al principio cuesta reconocerlo, pero al final creo que le sentó muy bien. —Gaara me sonrió y yo agradecí internamente su apoyo.

—Itachi, qué sorpresa. —Traté de sonreír, pero me sentía muy tenso—. Me alegra verte por aquí.

—Bueno, creo no hace falta que los presente. ¿Quieren ir a cenar? —Gaara nos miró a ambos—. Sé que es tarde, pero Neji y yo no hemos comido nada desde que salimos de la universidad.

 **[...]**

Nos dirigimos a un bar restaurante —a esa hora eran los únicos abiertos—, entramos y pedimos algo ligero por ser tan tarde.

—Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño. —Gaara se levantó de la mesa.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos largos segundos, oculté mis manos debajo de la mesa. Sentí la mirada de Itachi, alcé la vista y me encontré con unos ojos negros observándome fijamente. Itachi rompió el silencio.

—No es solo el pelo... Pensé... —Negó con la cabeza—. Lamento si fui grosero al principio, pero me sorprendió volver a verte.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, a mí también me sorprendió, nunca esperé encontrarte por aquí.

—No estaba en mis planes venir a Londres, pero resulta que un tío del que no tenía conocimiento me contactó y me pidió que trabajara con él una temporada —su expresión cambió y agregó—: Como mi hermano ya se casó no tengo que preocuparme más por dejarlo solo.

Sabía que escucharía de Itachi esas palabras, pero el dolor fue más grande de lo que imaginé, traté con mucho esfuerzo de no reflejar en el rostro lo que sentía.

—¿En Serio? Me alegro que encontrara a una persona con la que decidiera dar un paso tan importante. —Fingí asombro y mentí.

—Sí. Bueno, yo todavía no lo creo, para mí todavía es muy joven. —Su rostro adquirió una expresión que no pude descifrar—. En fin, me alegro de verte tan bien.

No supe qué responder, yo me sentía todo menos bien.

—Cuando regreses a Japón no te olvides de Akatsuki, con nuestros trabajos y deberes solo tocamos una vez al mes, pero es muy divertido, nos encantaría que volvieras a tocar con nosotros. —Sonrió.

Fue la primera sonrisa sincera que veía en Itachi desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Gracias, espero volver pronto. —Le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda para terminar la carrera? —preguntó amablemente.

—Diez meses.

—¿Cuándo termines volverás?

—No lo sé, al principio tenía planeado trabajar en la firma Hyuga, pero Gaara me está convenciendo de encontrar trabajo aquí para ganar experiencia.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que tendremos que esperar para que regreses a Japón. —Torció los labios en una expresión de resignación.

Escuchamos los pasos de Gaara acercarse a la mesa y seguimos charlando tranquilamente. Me asombró descubrir que Gaara se llevaba muy bien con Itachi.

Cuando nos despedimos de Itachi, Gaara me invitó a dormir en su casa ya que la mía quedaba más lejos.

—Lamento si te desagradó encontrarte con el hermano de Sasuke, pero me pareció buena idea que comenzaras a enfrentar la realidad. —Me miró un poco afligido.

—Está bien. No te preocupes, en algún momento tenía que pasar. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Sabes, creo que has mejorado estos últimos dos meses. Ya no te ves tan lamentable.

No pude evitar reír por su comentario.

—Gracias, pero pudiste decirlo de una forma más _sutil_.

—En verdad eres otro cuando sonríes, si lo hicieras más seguido serías más popular con las chicas —me observó travieso—, o con los chicos, si es lo que prefieres. —Una risa sonora se escuchó por toda la calle.

—Gaara, despertarás a las personas —lo miré molesto—, además no es que prefiera a los chicos.

—Te acostaste con uno, y ¿te ha gustado una chica antes? —me interrogó curioso.

—No. La única persona por la que alguna vez sentí interés fue Sasuke. —La tristeza alcanzó mis ojos y antes de que me deprimiera Gaara interrumpió.

—Pues eres un chico atractivo, podrías tener a quien tú quisieras.

Se sorprendió al escuchar una risa amarga como respuesta a su comentario.

—¿Atractivo? Después de conocer a Sasuke la palabra atractivo solo se aplica para él. —Bajé la mirada.

—¡Oye! Yo también soy muy guapo. Lo que pasa es que te enamoraste y tu amor te cegó. —Me tomó del hombro y me miró ofendido.

No pude evitar pensar que Gaara cuando quería podía ser muy lindo.

—Tienes razón, quizá porque me enamoré es que ya no puedo ver a nadie más. Aunque ahora puedo notar que tú también eres muy guapo. —Le sonreí.

—Gra... gracias, supongo. —Se sonrojó levemente y ambos nos reímos hasta llegar a su departamento.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

•

• **Narra Itachi** •

•

La palabra _sorpresa_ se queda corta con lo que sentí al encontrar a Neji.

Me impactó verlo tan tranquilo. Sí, comprendía que ya no era el chico reservado de corazón amable e inocente, ahora parecía solitario y frío, pero ni de lejos se compara al cambio que mi hermano tuvo.

 **[...]**

A la semana de hablar con Sasuke, sobre la relación que mantenía con Neji, me presentó a una chica como su novia, me asombró que lo hiciera, no esperaba que encontrara tan rápido a alguien de su interés, pero eso fue solo el principio. Parecía que nada en este mundo ocasionaba reacción en él o lo hacía maravillarse. Nada lo deslumbraba, perdió el interés en todo, aquel niño inmaduro y gruñón desapareció, aquel chico que disfrutaba tocando guitarra y saliendo con amigos se esfumó, el hermano que se desesperaba con mi actitud sobreprotectora y se enternecía cuando miraba a Yin y a Yang ya no existía. Incluso la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba simplemente se fue. Lo único en lo que mantenía ocupada su mente era con escribir.

Cuando Neji se marchó fue la última vez que vi una reacción en él.

 **[...]**

El castaño ya no iba a la casa, pensé que me preguntaría el motivo, pero no lo hizo y supongo que llegó a su límite.

Un día me dijo, casualmente, que llevaría a su novia al bar para que me viera tocar. Tan solo fue una excusa para verlo a él, yo lo sabía y esa fue la última vez que intuí cómo pensaba.

Cuando la última canción terminó, y ayudé a guardar los instrumentos, me dirigí a la mesa en la que se encontraba Sasuke con Karin esperando, pero antes de llegar lo encontré a mitad de camino.

—¿Por qué hay otro chico tocando en el lugar de Neji? —preguntó intentando ocultar el temor de su voz.

—Sasuke... ¿Qué no lo sabes?

En verdad no tenía idea de que mi hermano ignoraba el hecho de que Neji ya no tocaría más con nosotros.

—¿Saber qué? —Levantó una ceja perdiendo la paciencia y se cruzó de brazos aparentando desinterés.

—Neji se fue del país para estudiar derecho.

—¿Qué? —Me observó sin dar crédito a lo dicho—. Él debe de estar estudiando música —afirmó con seguridad.

—No, Sasuke —hice el amago de tomarlo del hombro, pero él retrocedió—, hace ya tres meses que se despidió de Akatsuki.

Su rostro adquirió lentamente varias expresiones, primero de enojo, luego de asombro, para terminar en una de tristeza.

—No lo sabía... Pero ¿qué más da? —Dio la vuelta en dirección a Karin.

 **[...]**

En todo el camino a casa Sasuke guardó silencio, Karin y yo éramos conscientes de su humor y decidimos no intentar hacerlo hablar.

 **[...]**

A partir de ese día cuando llegaba de Konoha se concentraba en escribir y escribir, tiraba cada fin de mes libretas completas con escritos que él mismo hacía.

Cuando se graduó entró a la carrera de letras en la misma universidad en la que estudié arquitectura y pasó exactamente lo mismo, en cuanto llegaba se encerraba todas las tardes en su cuarto a escribir, era muy perfeccionista, por eso un maestro se interesó y lo ayudó a publicar una de sus obras.

Me regaló un libro de la primera edición. El romance que escribió concluía con un « _y vivieron felices para siempre»_ , pero pude percibir falsedad e inconformidad, lo narraba de una forma en que parecía que la perfección existía, pero lejos de ser perfecto lo sentí forzado y doloroso.

Nunca terminó con Karin, a pesar de que todo el mundo notaba que no la quería, nunca se separó de ella. En una ocasión lo enfrenté y le dije que eso no era amor, él tranquilamente y sin inmutarse me contestó «e _lla es lo que quiero y deseo_ ». Incluso la chica poco a poco parecía entender que jamás lograría entrar al corazón de Sasuke, con el tiempo y con cada día que transcurría, Karin se quejaba más de Sasuke, le gritaba y le reclamaba. Una vez terminó con él, pero al final regresaron con la noticia de que se casarían, yo sabía que Sasuke había aceptado porque Karin estaba convencida de que el matrimonio arreglaría todos sus problemas, sin embargo, yo no estaba de acuerdo. Hablé muchas veces con él y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo mi opinión, me sentía desesperado al ver a mi hermano menor sin sentimientos ni deseos. En una ocasión exploté y le grité «s _i tan solo la quisieras un poco de lo que quisiste a Neji lo aceptaría»,_ él me miró y sonrió con melancolía, parecía que el Sasuke que conocía se había desvanecido, se limitó a observarme como esperando que agregara algo más, al final él no dijo nada y me dejó solo en aquella habitación.

Me dolía verlo, me dolía saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Jamás hubo el mínimo deseo en Sasuke por buscar a Neji y yo tenía la esperanza de que algún día el castaño regresara e impulsara a mi hermano. _Pero ese día jamás llegó y mi hermano se casó con una chica que no amaba._

Por eso al platicar con Neji y verlo bromear con Gaara me hizo creer que el único que sufría era Sasuke, que el único dañado había sido mi hermano, una vez escuché « _la persona que rompe la relación, al final, es la que más arrepentimiento y dolor obtiene_ », nunca lo creí, pero ver a Neji tranquilamente conversando frente a mí y sonriéndole a Gaara, me hizo creer que era cierto.

•

• **Narra Sasuke** •

•

Unos gritos de placer se oían con claridad a través de la pared, lamentablemente solo se trataba de mis ruidosos vecinos. El cuarto de estudio de mi nuevo departamento, que había comprado con Karin, quedaba justo al lado del cuarto de mis _afortunados_ vecinos.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada, yo me encontraba dando pequeños golpes a las teclas de mi laptop con insistencia, borraba, volvía a escribir, de nuevo borraba todo, rehacía, me detenía unos segundos para pensar, y de nuevo borraba, un hermoso ciclo sin fin, pero al final obtenía los frutos de los que quedaba medianamente conforme.

Había olvidado la dicha de hacer las cosas bien, nada me complacía por completo, nada tenía lo necesario para que me hiciera sentir orgulloso, no quedaba simplemente _satisfecho,_ y no solo se aplicaba a lo que escribía, se aplicaba a todos los aspectos de mi vida, excepto uno que ahora parecía extinguirse con lentitud y yo no podía retenerlo por más tiempo. Se evaporaba de mi alcance.

Al principio el sexo con Karin iba de maravilla, según sus propias palabras, pero eso se debía a que mi mente tenía grabadas las expresiones de Neji, mi tacto parecía recordar su piel, mis oídos escuchaban sus suaves gemidos y mi olfato todavía percibía su aroma, pero con el paso del tiempo su recuerdo se esfumaba de mi memoria, sabía que había algo malo en mí, que hacerlo con Karin pensando en Neji no era algo sano, pero dejé de prestarle atención.

Tan solo un día perdí totalmente su recuerdo, ya no podía más, no lograba excitarme, no lograba tener sexo con Karin, nuestra relación se vio muy afectada, prácticamente el sexo era lo único que nos unía y ahora ya no quedaba nada.

Ella en su mundo de frustración terminó conmigo, no me dolió ni siquiera un poco, lo único que sentí fue decepción de mí mismo.

Los dos meses que estuve sin Karin solo sirvieron para una cosa, me di cuenta que mi situación no tenía remedio.

Algunos fines de semana me dirigía a un antro donde me sentaba en la barra y miraba a todas las personas, « _apenas llega a un metro y medio, sus facciones no me gustan, su mirada es desagradable, tiene un perfume muy fuerte, su sonrisa es hipócrita, se toca el pelo demasiado, ¿qué es eso?, ¿un lunar?, su vestimenta me provoca vergüenza, su corte es horrible, la forma en que pronuncia la "r" es molesta, no para de hablar_ », chicos y chicas, todos parecían tener defectos para mí, ninguno llamaba mi atención y comencé a beber sin moderación. Dicen que cuando uno está borracho cualquier persona puede volverse atractiva, ¿no? Poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia y cuando al fin un poco de lucidez llegó a mí, me encontraba en la cama a punto de penetrar a un chico y, sorpresa, no podía, ni con litros de alcohol recorriendo mis venas lograba excitarme.

A la semana de ese encuentro fallido Karin me llamó pidiendo que habláramos, al parecer estaba más que convencida que el matrimonio lograría despertar algo dormido en mi interior que nos impedía ser felices, yo no la contradije, no me quedaba nada, era mi única esperanza y sin más le pedí que se casara conmigo.

Llevamos medio año de casados y nada se ha _activado_ en mi interior. Ella está en la habitación, probablemente llorando, mientras yo sigo escribiendo como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Si me preguntan por Neji, por qué lo dejé, la explicación no tiene sentido ni para mí. Cuando Itachi me interrogó por primera vez pude ver una sola cosa con claridad, hasta ese momento estaba ilusionado con él, más que ilusionado, estaba cegado, había enloquecido completamente, todos mis planes incluían a Neji, todo lo que quería tenía relación con él, todo lo que amaba, todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que aspiraba, todo lo que era en ese preciso instante, simplemente ya no era yo, era un Sasuke que le pertenecía a Neji. Me aterró, no descubrir que le pertenecía, lo que me aterró es que no me importara, saber que mi voluntad y existencia habían sido arrebatadas y yo era la persona más estúpidamente feliz del planeta. Un odio irracional comenzó a crecer en mi interior, cuando fui consciente de que un pedazo de mi voluntad había retornado a mí, lo único que quería era alejarlo y no tener contacto con él.

Pero cuando él se marchó, cuando por fin sabía que ya no lo vería más, me dolió, me dolió en cada centímetro de mí ser y lo ignoré, ignoré que mi existencia había perdido más que a Neji.

•

• **Narra Neji** •

•

Su hermosa risa retumbó en las paredes directo a mis oídos. Tumbados en el suelo de su departamento, con música de fondo, platicábamos sin parar. Los temas de conversación parecían infinitos como la música que se reproducía en su celular, pero inevitablemente esa tarde llegamos a una conversación no muy agradable.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo fue eso posible? —Sin apartar la mirada del techo me habló con tono de asombro.

—No lo sé, en realidad no hay una buena explicación, simplemente perdí la habilidad de tocar. —Mi voz salió trémula.

—Pero ¿querías ser músico? —Sus palabras despertaron algo en mi interior.

—Era lo que soñaba —sonreí con nostalgia—, pero como todo lo que amo, se esfumó.

—Si lo dices así suena como si tu vida fuera una completa tragedia. —Me miró de reojo.

—Por un tiempo pensé que era una tragedia, mi padre murió, mi madre se fue, la persona que amé me dejó, la música se esfumó, todo desapareció y lo único que permaneció es una vida vacía.

Cerré los ojos para apartar los fantasmas que amenazaban con atormentarme.

—Pero me tienes a mí, tienes a Hinata, también a Lee y Tenten, no vuelvas a pensar que todo lo bueno desapareció o me veré obligado a golpearte. —Me empujó con su hombro levemente.

—Por favor, hazlo, eso me ayudaría mucho. —Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos observándome fijamente.

—Sabes, creo deberías comprar un piano y volver a intentarlo —dijo como si hubiera tenido la idea del siglo.

—No creo que sirva de algo, ahora soy un abogado y tengo un trabajo estable, mi tiempo para soñar y fantasear terminó hace mucho.

Traté de incorporarme, pero Gaara me tomó del brazo impidiendo que me levantara.

—Un trabajo que odias —señaló con fastidio—, eres joven, apenas cumpliste veinticuatro años, todavía hay tiempo para cambiar tu destino.

—¿Destino? —Lo miré con amargura—. El destino es justo lo que tengo ahora.

—Claro que no, mírame a mí, hace un mes me gradué de derecho y ni siquiera lo ejerceré.

—Tú eres diferente, Gaara, tú tienes el mundo a tus pies, puedes hacer lo que quieras, tu padre te mantendrá incluso si decidieras hacer absolutamente nada.

Me levanté con rapidez para marcharme.

—Deja de pensar que eres la víctima de todo —habló a mi espalda—. Lo que te pasó con el piano fue porque tú así lo deseaste.

—¿Qué yo lo deseé? —Lo encaré enfadado.

—Sí, no fue excusa para que simplemente no pudieras tocar más. —Me retó y esperó mi respuesta.

—No tienes idea de lo que dices —mis palabras salieron con desprecio—, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me odié por no poder tocar, pero cuando lo hacía me atormentaba más y ya no quería incrementar mi sufrimiento.

—Eres un cobarde. —Su voz salió fría y la última palabra la sentí como una puñalada.

Le di la espalda y me moví para poner distancia entre nosotros, pero de nuevo me retuvo interponiendo su brazo en la salida.

—Neji. Sé lo que se siente.

—¡No, tú no sabes nada! ¡Nunca tuviste nada con Naruto! ¡Nunca sabrás que lo que duele más es recordar los momentos juntos, cuando más feliz te sentiste, y ahora verte en la asquerosa realidad, te hace dar cuenta que no fuiste más que un ingenuo, un estúpido por creer que siempre sería así! —Le grité enfadado y aparté su mano con brusquedad—. Pero claro, tú no tienes idea. El cobarde eres tú por ni siquiera intentarlo, lo más cerca que obtuviste fue un abrazo de amistad con Naruto. —Saqué toda la frustración que llevaba arrastrando y en el proceso metí a Gaara en mi mierda cuando él nada tenía que ver.

—Neji, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. —Distinguí tristeza en su voz.

—¿Yo? Eres tú el que me ataca con sus palabras. —Lo miré ofendido.

—Entonces dime ¿cómo debería llamar a lo que te pasó? —Se acercó lentamente—. Tú sabes que no poder tocar más no fue culpa de Sasuke, tan solo acéptalo... —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Jamás lo he culpado a él, solo fue el resultado de amar a la persona equivocada.

—Neji... —Me obligó a mirarlo—. Daría todo porque fueras feliz y ese dolor no te atormentara más.

Sus palabras me congelaron, sus ojos miraban directamente a los míos y me di cuenta que no mentía. Sentí sus manos temblar en mis mejillas y observé cómo lentamente se acercó más. Sus labios tocaron los míos y con desesperación comenzó a besarme. No podía reaccionar, mi cerebro no procesaba sus palabras y sus acciones. Sentí sus manos bajar a mi cintura para eliminar la poca distancia que existía entre nuestros cuerpos. Su calor fue lo que me hizo despertar a la realidad. Cerré los ojos y le correspondí, sin saber si era lo correcto o si tenía algún sentido.

 _Pero seguía doliendo_. Seguía amándolo, seguía deseando no haberlo conocido, si tan solo no hubiera permitido que su presencia me afectara, o no hubiera aceptado quedarme en casa de Itachi, si tan solo hubiera ignorado mi curiosidad cuando fui detrás de él para descubrir a los gatos, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que no tocara mi pelo, si me hubiera apartado cuando me besó, o haberle dicho que no lo volviera a hacer, si me hubiera negado a tener sexo con él, si no hubiera permitido que entrara a mi vida, ahora podría cerrar los ojos y disfrutar este momento con Gaara, pero no podía. _Odiaba a Sasuke y sobre todo a mí por no ser capaz de olvidarlo._

Me aparté bruscamente de Gaara sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar.

—Lo siento. —Me alejé de él, salí rápidamente de su departamento y me marché.

 **[...]**

Treinta y cinco llamadas perdidas en una semana y todas de la misma persona.

Me encontraba frente a la pantalla de mi laptop, leyendo algunos papeles que me serían útiles para el próximo caso que atendería, miré el reloj, pronto serían las siete y me tendría que marchar a casa. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza que me impedía concentrarme, por lo que guardé mis cosas y me despedí de mis colegas.

El aire fresco no logró hacerme sentir mejor.

Habían pasado seis años desde que me marché de Japón, cuando me gradué le llamé a mi tío avisando que me quedaría aquí un tiempo a trabajar, al principio le molestó, pero después me preguntó cuánto tiempo seguiría viviendo en Inglaterra, aún no sabía la respuesta. Llevaba un año trabajando en Londres.

Las llamadas a Tenten y Lee se habían convertido en reclamos por parte de ellos, me pedían que regresara. No había asistido a su boda y eso les había dolido, pero me perdonaron.

Hablar con Hinata era un poco más difícil, ella me había dicho que vendría a visitarme con Naruto en navidad, pero yo me negué diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo. No quería verlos y que me platicaran lo bien que el matrimonio de Sasuke marchaba. _Sabía que estaba mal_.

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi departamento cuando vi una cabellera pelirroja frente a mi puerta.

—Me alegro de verte tan bien —me habló con expresión ausente—. ¿En algún momento pensabas responder mis llamadas?

—Gaara... —Lo miré. Las ojeras que siempre llevaba ahora parecían más pronunciadas—. Lo lamento, no había encontrado el momento adecuado.

—¿Cuándo sería el momento adecuado para ti? —Me desafió con la mirada—. ¿Tal vez diez o quince años?

—En verdad lo lamento, pero...

Dio dos pasos hacia mí y me interrumpió.

—Me gustas, quiero ser más que tu amigo, tal vez no fui muy claro la última vez, por eso te lo digo de frente. Sal conmigo, Neji.

Parpadeé asombrado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—No le des tantas vueltas. Intentémoslo juntos, puede que resulte y al final te enamores de mí.

—Gaara, yo no creo poder. —Lo miré confundido—. No sería correcto, todavía no olvido a...

Me calló con sus labios, traté de apartarlo, estábamos en la banqueta y las personas pasaban a nuestro lado.

—Neji, inténtalo o no me detendré hasta que aceptes.

—¿Estás loco? Nos puede ver alguien.

—Me importa una mierda si tus vecinos o los míos nos ven, me importa una mierda si todo el mundo se entera, me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás, me gustas y quiero tomar tu mano todo el tiempo, salir contigo como pareja y besarte cuando me dé la gana.

Lo miré aterrado, esas palabras eran lo que más deseaba escuchar.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

No hubo respuesta, jalé de su cuello estrellando nuestros labios, besándolo con vehemencia y olvidando por completo el mundo que nos rodeaba.

 **[...]**

Me sentía como en un sueño, donde todo lo que me rodeaba comenzaba a tomar forma, una forma hermosa, una forma que nunca antes había experimentado.

Su mano cálida que percibía a través de la piel, sus palabras amables a plena luz del día, sus gestos románticos en medio de la multitud, los besos robados en los momentos más inesperados. Él me daba todo lo que alguna vez soñé en secreto. No todo era perfecto, pero se acercaba bastante.

Pero ¿era amor?, ¿o tan solo pretendíamos que lo era?

Yo sabía lo que era el amor, y esto que teníamos era hermoso, único, pero el amor que alguna vez llegué a sentir era _todo_ , me hacía sentir la persona más feliz con tan solo su mirada, retorcía el mundo hasta adaptarlo a nuestro antojo, con el corazón siempre acelerado disfrutando el presente y añorando el mañana, saboreando nuestras almas sin pudor, lo imperfecto era lo mejor, cuando no congeniábamos, cuando contradecía mis gustos, cuando hablaba. Su voz rompiendo el silencio y llegando a lo más profundo en mi interior, nuestra risa y nuestro llanto combinado explotando en nuestros oídos. Ese era el amor que experimenté con Sasuke, y su ausencia me dejó destrozado.

Tan solo dos meses y me comenzaba a sentir bien, pero seguía sintiendo que era un sueño, como si evadiera la realidad y me refugiara en sus brazos.

 **[...]**

—Neji. —Movió su mano frente a mis ojos para atraer mi atención.

—Perdón, ¿decías algo? —Lo miré.

Suspiró.

—Te decía que sé que llevamos poco tiempo saliendo, pero en verdad muero de ganas por tener sexo contigo, es la primera relación seria que mantengo y me gustaría hacer las cosas bien.

—Está bien, pero yo seré el activo. —Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —Me miró perplejo—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Tengo cara de bromear? —Enarqué una ceja.

—Neji, tengo más experiencia que tú, ambos disfrutaremos más si yo soy el de arriba. —Trató de persuadirme.

—No, puedes ir olvidando el sexo si crees que aceptaré ser el pasivo.

 **[...]**

Dos horas después me encontraba con las piernas abiertas ante Gaara. ¿Cómo fue que al final me había convencido? No, nunca me convenció, al final perdí el control de la situación y terminé dominado por él.

Sentí los dedos húmedos de Gaara hurgar con desesperación. El dolor que antes me era tan familiar, ahora me volvió a tomar por sorpresa, sabía lo que vendría a continuación y estaba todo menos ansioso de emoción.


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

•

• **Narra Gaara** •

•

 _Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro sin expresión alguna, su respiración hacía bajar y subir su pecho dulcemente._

El sueño jamás acudió a mí, por lo que observé cómo poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y cómo perdió la conciencia. Sin embargo, yo no logré dormir, y en silencio contemplé a Neji. Lo abracé con cuidado para no despertarlo.

En mi cama, con las piernas enredadas y nuestros rostros juntos, el amanecer llegó.

Tan relajado e indefenso, tan tranquilo, había confiado en mí, y dejó que su conciencia viajara a alguna parte de un mundo onírico. Acaricié sus mejillas y sentí su suave piel en mis dedos. Me gustaba cuando dormía, pero en este momento sentía la necesidad de despertarlo. Sabía que no era buena idea, después de todo, había sido una noche larga.

Mi rostro se sintió caliente al recordar lo que habíamos hecho.

Había estado con tantas chicas que de algunas no recordaba ni su rostro, los chicos con los que me había acostado podía contarlos con los dedos de la mano. Me consideraba un experto en el sexo, al final, todas —y todos— habían quedado satisfechos, pero con Neji al principio me sentí nervioso, como si fuera mi primera vez, aunque pensándolo bien, sí era la primera vez que hacía el «amor», porque con él había involucrado sentimientos y emociones mucho más fuertes.

No sabía si era, exactamente, amor lo que sentía, no era experto en el tema, incluso no podría asegurar que lo que alguna vez sentí por Naruto también lo era. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que me sentía completo con Neji a mi lado, y que sería la persona más afortunada si se quedaba conmigo.

Podría estar así el resto de mis días, escuchando su respiración y sintiendo su corazón latir. _Lo que sentía con él iba más allá del placer._

•

•

•

— _Relájate un poco o será más doloroso —susurré en su oído mientras mis dedos jugaban en su interior._

— _Joder, estaría más relajado si estuviera en tu lugar. —Se quejó mordiéndose los labios._

 _Simplemente, verlo cubriéndose la cara con los brazos e insistentemente cerrando las piernas, me provocaba anhelar hacerlo mío en ese preciso instante, pero sabía que tenía que esperar un poco más._

 _Comencé a besarle y me abrí paso en su boca con la lengua para probar mejor de él._

 _No éramos un par de adolescentes descubriendo el sexo por primera vez, él con veinticuatro y yo veintitrés años, ante los ojos de la sociedad éramos un par de adultos, pero en ese momento me sentía tan inseguro como un adolescente._

 _Sin darme cuenta me detuve y me quedé estático frente a él._

— _Gaara. —Abrió los ojos y me miró._

— _Lo siento, creo que tenías razón, no puedo hacerlo..._

 _Toda la seguridad que había sentido minutos antes me abandonó por completo._

 _Se incorporó, sujetó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos me parecieron el lugar más tranquilo del mundo, se acercó lentamente y me mordió los labios, bajó hasta mi cuello lamiendo y succionando mi piel, provocándome. Lo tomé con fuerza de la cadera y lo senté en mi regazo, comenzó a moverse de forma hipnótica que hizo que perdiera el control y lo empujara de espalda a la cama, abrí sus piernas y lo penetré._

 _Un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, subí una de sus piernas a mi hombro, besando su pantorrilla, eso pareció avergonzarle porque alzó su brazo para cubrirse el rostro._

— _No —detuve su movimiento—. Mírame, Neji._

 _Comencé a moverme, primero con lentitud, para después aumentar el ritmo gradualmente. El ruido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, sus suaves gemidos y los míos, invadiendo el silencio de la noche, me hizo desear quedarme así por la eternidad._

 _Tomé su miembro y lo masturbé, él movía las caderas ayudándome a aumentar el placer, nos corrimos casi al mismo tiempo, yo pude haber salido de él, pero preferí correrme dentro, me dejé caer encima, y la sensación de su piel contra lo mía me pareció asombrosa. Poco a poco recuperamos el aliento y volvimos a comenzar con los juegos previos._

•

•

•

Acaricié su pelo inconscientemente, casi como un acto reflejo, comprobando que había crecido por lo menos unos treinta centímetros estos últimos dos años, llegando a la mitad de su espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, me miró aterrado por unos segundos, como si no supiera dónde se encontraba.

—Neji... —Acaricié su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—Gaara, lo siento si te asusté. —Bajó la mirada.

Tomé su barbilla y lo besé, primero casi como un roce en los labios para después aumentar la intensidad, mi mano bajó ansiosa por su espalda, pero él me mordió.

—¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que duele! —Objetó a la defensiva.

—Me haré responsable... —besé su mejilla—, puedo lamer donde te duela —le murmuré al oído.

—¡Estás loco! —Enrojeció tanto que no pude evitar reír—. No es gracioso. —Me pellizcó en el brazo.

—Lo es.

Lo aprisioné en mis brazos, comenzó a moverse para que lo soltara y comenzamos una inocente lucha. Al final terminamos agitados besándonos salvajemente.

•

• **Narra Sasuke** •

•

Sin querer la bolsa que llevaba en las manos resbaló dispersando por el suelo la comida enlatada que había comprado. Mi mente distraída en un mundo imaginario, creado por mí —para el próximo libro que se publicaría— impidió que procesara lo que había ocurrido. Una persona a mi lado se inclinó a recoger las latas y reaccioné imitando sus movimientos.

—Gracias —hablé con torpeza ante la mirada de aquella persona que parecía reprocharme algo que desconocía.

Dos años habían transcurrido tan rápido. Con apenas tres meses de graduarme, podía decir que: « _oficialmente era un escritor_ » y « _oficialmente era divorciado_ ». Mi matrimonio había fracasado monumentalmente. Un año y medio habían bastado para Karin, salió huyendo de mi vida y no la culpaba, con lentitud se veía envuelta en mi mundo descolorido y sin forma.

Actualmente rentaba una cabaña alejada de la ciudad, con el pretexto de aislarme de la sociedad para enfocarme en los libros, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, mi pacífica vida era demasiado mediocre, sin embargo, ahora se había ensombrecido.

 _Yang había muerto._

Ingirió algo que lo envenenó. En el campo la naturaleza era muy diferente a comparación de la ciudad, y sabía que los gatos evitaban las plantas que les provocaban daño, pero lo había traído a un lugar que desconocía completamente, y por explorarlo terminó intoxicado. Encontré su pequeño cuerpo a mitad del vasto jardín de la cabaña a las dos semanas de llegar.

La muerte de Yang me dolió demasiado, tenía casi siete años conmigo, por eso a toda costa quería evitar perder a Yin también. Me sentía preocupado, él estaba muy cabizbajo y apenas comía.

 **[...]**

Entré a mi silencioso hogar y lo llamé:

—¡Yinyi! ¡Pequeño, ¿dónde estás?! —grité por toda la casa. Últimamente hablaba en voz alta para que no se sintiera tan solo, en las tardes intentaba jugar con él, pero con dificultad me seguía.

No lo encontré por ninguna parte, salí al patio y seguí llamándolo: « _Yinyi, pequeño, ven aquí_ », casi siempre acudía a mi llamado, el sol estaba por ocultarse, lo busqué por todas partes. Un pensamiento me asaltó de repente y corrí al lugar donde dos meses atrás había encontrado a Yang.

Vislumbré a la distancia un bulto.

 _Su cuerpo inerte yacía en el mismo lugar donde Yang falleció._

Corrí deprisa que sin fijarme una rama me hizo tropezar y caer, me levanté sin importar el dolor y me acerqué.

Sostuve su pequeño y frío cuerpo entre mis brazos mirando sus ojos carentes de vida.

Murió de tristeza, había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo. Mi vista se nubló y grité con desesperación, mi pecho se apretujó del dolor y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Abracé su cuerpo inerte contra mi pecho, las fuerzas me abandonaron y caí al suelo sin soltar a Yin.

 _Cómo dolía._

En verdad dolía, todo cobraba sentido para mí en ese instante. Ya no solo eran mis pequeños amigos, ahora era mi vida, Neji era Yang, yo permití que se marchara sin darme cuenta que el destino que me esperaba era similar al de Yin. _Morir en silencio anhelando su presencia._ Estos patéticos años sin él estaban vacíos, no había nada, solo un denso silencio que me rodeó invitando a la tristeza a que invadiera mi alma.

¿Por qué permití que se marchara? ¿Por qué lo alejé? Mi vida estaba condenada sin él, lo amaba, siempre lo amé y ahora sin él nada tenía sentido. Lloré tirado en el suelo abrazando al pequeño Yin. _Había muerto añorando a Yang._

 **[...]**

Desperté en el suelo, mis ojos estaban hinchados y mi garganta dolía por gritar tanto. Me levanté con cuidado, cavé un hoyo justo al lado del lugar donde había enterrado a Yang, deposité el cuerpo de Yin y me quedé parado sin mirar nada con exactitud.

Entré a la ahora asfixiante cabaña. Tan silenciosa. Sin Neji.

 _Todo era silencioso sin Neji._

Con la ropa sucia, y mi cuerpo manchado de lodo, me acosté en la cama. Cerré los ojos. A mi mente acudió una conversación que había olvidado.

— _¿Te duele? —Sus hermosos ojos perla me examinaron con la mirada._

— _No, no duele —Me cubrí la mejilla avergonzado._

— _¿Puedo? —Acercó su mano apartando la mía con un suave movimiento._

 _Yo solo asentí con la cabeza._

 _Con cuidado pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la piel lastimada de mi rostro, sentí un ardor que me hizo fruncir el ceño en respuesta. Se alejó en busca de algo con qué curarme, regresó con un desinfectante y una gasa, se acomodó frente a mí, pasando el algodón húmedo en la zona afectada y después cubriéndola._

— _Listo, ahora sanarás más rápido. —Me dedicó una bella sonrisa._

— _Gracias, Neji, ahora puedo morir tranquilo —dije sin pensar._

— _¿Morir? ¿Por qué deberías de morir? —preguntó un poco asustado._

— _Lo lamento, no quise decirlo así. —Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Es solo que fue como decir que ya no me preocuparía más, porque estás aquí conmigo._

 _Abrió los ojos grandemente y tomó mi mano._

— _Así es, Sasuke. Siempre estaré para ti._

 _Sus palabras perforaron mi alma y apreté su mano con fuerza para asegurarme que realmente estaba aquí conmigo._

Cerré mi puño. Pero no lo sentí más. Me había encargado de herirlo y hacer que se esfumara de mi vida.

Ahora solo tenía su ausencia y el dolor de continuar sin él.

•

• **Narra Neji** •

•

El viento me golpeaba el rostro y se enredaba en mi pelo. En mi pequeño departamento rentado, veía por la ventana con la mirada perdida algún lugar que, por supuesto, no importaba en ese instante. Al llegar del trabajo encontré en mi buzón un sobre con una invitación, Hinata y Naruto se casarían en seis semanas.

No había más pretextos, ni excusas, nada se interponía en mi camino para volver.

Más de seis años fuera de mi hogar, no es que la casa de mi tío la considere como «mi hogar», pero sí a Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Hanabi y mi tío Hiashi, ellos son mi verdadero hogar; junto al parque donde me gustaba sentarme a platicar, o las calles—flanqueadas de hermosos árboles—que tanto extraño y que antes pisaba con prisa. Todos aquellos lugares que antes formaban parte de mi rutina, y pocas veces me detuve a admirar, ahora los añoraba con algo de nostalgia.

Pedir mi renuncia, empacar mis maletas y regresar a Japón, era un pensamiento que me parecía extraño.

9,520 kilómetros era aproximadamente la distancia que había creado por mi cuenta hacia las personas que más quería y, principalmente, hacia la persona que más daño me había hecho, no, no era su culpa, desde que conocí a Gaara había dejado de pensar de esa forma, yo permití que sus palabras y acciones tuvieran la capacidad de entrar a mi corazón, pero ¿acaso fue mi culpa por amarlo?, ¿fue su culpa por no amarme?, ¿quién era el culpable?, ¿yo o él? Tal vez ambos, o tal vez nadie.

Me gustaría decir que no importaba en este momento, pero seguía doliendo, mirar a Gaara y desear que sean los ojos de Sasuke los que me regresen la mirada y me sonría, me hacía sentir una persona detestable, pero ¿cómo arrancarlo de mi pecho? ¿Cómo evitar dejar de amarlo? Cuando al cerrar los ojos mi mente me llevaba al pasado y sonreía en silencio recordando lo feliz que alguna vez fui.

¿Debería dejar de intentarlo con Gaara? ¿Resignarme a que jamás olvidaré a Sasuke? ¿Aferrarme a la idea de que en algún momento lo superaré? ¿En verdad seré capaz de lograrlo?

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, quería dejar de pensar, quería dejar de sentir, tan solo que mi mente quedara en blanco y poder dormir con tranquilidad.

Miré el pequeño espacio en mi departamento, la cama con un ropero a un lado, un horno de microondas y una pequeña mesa. Era justo lo que había necesitado todo este tiempo, ni un objeto más porque me habría estorbado, ya que solo venía a dormir; en la universidad, y ahora en el trabajo, era donde gastaba mi día entero, comía en cualquier restaurante sencillo y pocas veces utilizaba el microondas, solo Gaara había entrado a este vacío lugar. Definitivamente no extrañaría estas cuatro paredes.

 **[...]**

La una de la madrugada, la mayoría de las personas probablemente dormía, pero yo tomé mi chaqueta con las llaves y salí a dar un paseo.

La aparente calma que había logrado estos últimos días se vio arruinada por aquel simple papel con un valor más grande del que aparentaba. Si asistía a la boda de mi querida prima, inevitablemente vería al mejor amigo —casi hermano— de su futuro esposo. Me lo imaginaba con esa mirada de superioridad abrazando a su esposa Karin. ¿Tendría hijos? Sé que solo habían pasado dos años desde que se casaron, pero no era imposible. A mi mente acudió una imagen de Sasuke sosteniendo en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé, « _que hermoso_ », pensé mientras una lágrima me rodaba por la mejilla; tenía que pensar en todos los escenarios posibles y soportar incluso lo peor, de lo contrario, arruinaría la boda de Hinata si me marchaba a la mitad, pero podía quedarme aquí con Gaara. No, Gaara seguro iría, Naruto sin duda lo invitaría, entonces tendría a Gaara a mi lado, pero no sabía si su presencia sería capaz de transmitirme tranquilidad.

Llevaba una hora caminando cuando algo comenzó a vibrar en mi chaqueta, me sobresalté y recordé que mi celular se había quedado en el bolsillo, dudé en contestar porque el número no lo tenía registrado.

—Bueno —hablé con desconfianza.

— _¿Neji?_ —Una voz grave contestó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quién habla? —pregunté con cautela.

— _Lamento si te desperté, soy Itachi. Hinata me pasó tu número_ —me explicó sonando un poco alterado.

—Hola, Itachi. ¿Cómo estás? —cuestioné, desconcertado por su repentina llamada.

— _Bien, gracias... Pero hablaba para preguntarte algo._ —Su voz salió con inquietud.

Me pregunté qué era tan importante como para llamarme a las dos de la madrugada, en Japón eran las seis de la tarde, pero hasta el día de hoy, cuando mis amigos me marcaban lo hacían a una hora adecuada para ambos.

—Está bien ¿dime? —respondí preocupado.

— _De casualidad, ¿Sasuke te ha contactado?_ —habló directo.

—¿Sasuke? —Mi voz salió con dificultad, no entendía por qué me preguntaba algo así.

— _Por favor, dime, realmente estoy preocupado, ¿está contigo?_ —enunció desesperado.

—Itachi, no sé a qué te refieres. Tiene años que no veo a tu hermano. —Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

— _Yo... Lo lamento, Sasuke desapareció hace unas semanas y no tengo idea de donde pueda estar. La última que tuvo noticias de él fue Hinata, le pidió tu dirección, pero ella se negó y no volvió a saber de él... Si se comunica contigo ¿me harías el favor de avisarme?_ —dijo suplicante.

—Itachi, creo que debieron confundirse, Sasuke jamás me buscaría. —Las palabras salieron carentes de emoción.

— _Neji yo..._ —Un largo silencio se instaló en la línea—. _Solo prométeme que me avisarás si lo llegas a ver._

—Está bien. —Traté de sonar tranquilo.

— _Gracias, en verdad lamento molestarte_ —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, yo te llamaré si lo llego a ver.

Después de despedirse colgó dejando en su lugar una sensación extraña flotando en el aire.

 **[...]**

Por la mañana todo comenzó con normalidad, me encontraba en mi oficina. Ya había solicitado una semana atrás mi renuncia y me pidieron que me quedara otros quince días más trabajando con ellos, todo estaba decidido, regresaría a mi hogar, pero ¿dónde estaba Sasuke? Al parecer, según las palabras de Hinata, había desaparecido por completo.

Un día cualquiera, cuando trataron de comunicarse con él les fue imposible. Había rentado una cabaña en una aldea alejada de la ciudad. Después de su divorcio, y de terminar su carrera en letras, comenzó a vivir solo. Itachi fue a visitarlo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que la cabaña estaba desierta por haber sido abandonada por más de dos meses. Preguntó a los aldeanos y todos coincidían en no haberlo visto por el último par de meses.

Hinata me platicó que hace como mes y medio atrás, fue a su casa y ella lo recibió pensando que quería ver a Naruto, pero le preguntó, insistentemente, mi dirección. Ella se negó —quizá creía que él tenía algo que ver con el motivo de que yo no regresara a Japón, mi prima me conocía muy bien— y no le respondió más, por lo que salió alterado. Fue la última persona que lo vio.

El timbre del celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones, en la pantalla se mostraba un mensaje de Gaara.

«C _uando salgas del trabajo, te veo afuera de tu departamento, tengo algo importante qué hablar contigo_ »

Sentí un _deja vu_ por unos breves instantes y me concentré en terminar mis labores por el día de hoy. La espalda me dolía un poco, me apresuré para no hacer esperar tanto a Gaara.

 **[...]**

Lo encontré sentado en las escaleras frente a mi puerta.

—Hola. —Llamé su atención.

—Hola, Neji —me contestó y alzó la mirada.

—¿Todo bien? —Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, para darle un casto beso en los labios, fue así que noté su labio partido—. ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Lo tomé del mentón y lo miré preocupado.

—Prefiero hablar adentro —me dijo girando la cabeza.

Comencé a sentirme inquieto, la actitud de Gaara era diferente a la usual, abrí la puerta y lo invité a pasar, le ofrecí una taza de té que aceptó, pero no bebió.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, frente a frente, el ambiente se sentía extraño y desde que lo encontré no me volvió a dirigir la mirada. Comencé a sentir temor.

—Neji... Creo que lo mejor es terminar. —Por un ínfimo segundo me vi reflejado en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —Todo lo que me rodeaba se paralizó—. ¿Por qué? —Mi voz salió trémula.

—Lo he estado pensando, llevamos tres meses de relación, pero —se detuvo y apretó los puños—. Ahora sé lo que es amar, a tu lado lo pude comprender y sentir. Te amo, Neji.

—Gaara, yo también...

—¡No! No digas nada por favor, yo lo sé. Si tan solo me gustases o te quisiera podría pensar que sentimos lo mismo, pero te amo y sé que lo que sientes por mí es diferente, y dudo que en algún punto logres amarme. —Su voz perforó mi alma.

—Gaara... Sigamos, quiero continuar a tu lado, ya lo decidí, me olvidaré de todo, te lo prometo —le imploré con lágrimas amenazando en derramarse.

Tomó mi mano y la apretó fuertemente.

—Neji, descubrí que lo que sentía por Naruto también fue amor, pero a diferencia de ti, yo pude volver a amar porque mi amor nunca tuvo esperanza, por eso lo superé y te conocí. En cambio el amor que sentiste alguna vez, para ti, tuvo más que esperanza. —Me dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

—No, nunca la tuvo —aseguré.

—Hay cosas de las que aún no te das cuenta. —Estiró su mano y acarició mi rostro, yo la retuve en mi mejilla—. Gracias por estos meses, sé que lo intentaste, sé que deseaste amarme, siempre me di cuenta y me sentía feliz con ello, pero ahora tienes que arreglar ese amor inconcluso y yo, yo solo estorbo. —Las lágrimas salieron inevitablemente y mi cabeza se sentía confusa por sus palabras—. Cuídate Neji, nunca dudes de lo que alguna vez sentí por ti. —Se levantó con lentitud.

Apartó la mano de mi rostro, escuché sus pasos al alejarse, la puerta se cerró y la soledad que encerraban esas cuatro paredes se sintió más densa de lo habitual. _Si algo sabía con seguridad es que entre más cosas buenas pasaban en la vida, al terminar, la soledad que permanecía se hacía más evidente._

No tuve el valor de detenerlo, con qué derecho le pedía una segunda oportunidad si fui yo el que no pudo amarlo, con qué derecho lo retenía a mi lado, cuando él merecía a alguien mejor que yo, que lo ame, que aprecie lo hermoso y maravilloso que es.

Tan solo permanecí en esa silla mirando mis manos vacías, una vez más.


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

La música no podía estar más fuerte, en mis oídos retumbaba la melodía pegajosa que te invitaba a moverte al ritmo.

Miré el celular por décima vez en cinco minutos. Sentado enfrente de la barra, con un trago en mano, esperaba a Gaara.

Después de diez días de terminar nuestra relación no había recibido ninguna llamada o un mensaje de su parte, yo intenté localizarlo en varias ocasiones, pero nunca contestó ni respondió. Había perdido la esperanza hasta que por fin me envió un mensaje:

« _Mañana a las 11:30 pm, te espero en el Black Stone-Bar._ »

Ya era muy tarde y no lo veía por ninguna parte. Hace media hora atrás que había comenzado a perder la paciencia; tal vez al final se arrepintió de verme.

Alguien chocó contra mi espalda, me giré y un chico bastante borracho se disculpó, pero no le presté atención. Detrás del chico a unos metros de distancia se encontraba un joven observándome fijamente.

Festejaban algo especial en el bar, la mayoría de personas vestían con disfraces extravagantes, de milagro me habían permitido ingresar con ropa casual. Ese joven vestía al estilo anbu —como los ninjas—, con una máscara que parecía ser de un gato, le cubría todo el rostro, pero miraba claramente en mi dirección. Estaba recargado contra la pared, había un par de personas interponiéndose. Vi como algunas chicas lo miraban con deseo, y no las culpaba, con esa playera negra de resaque sus fuertes brazos lucían atrayentes. Con la poca luz del lugar lo único que alcancé a distinguir fue su figura recortada entre las sombras, aun así algo en ese hombre me hacía dejar de pensar con claridad.

Se enderezó y se acercó con lentitud, yo no podía apartar la mirada de sus movimientos hipnóticos. Se sentó a mi lado y pude apreciar su perfil, tenía un hermoso pelo color azabache; mi corazón dio un brinco, algo en él me hacía desearlo. Giró su rostro en mi dirección y me observó detenidamente, por los agujeros de la máscara la luz no lograba colarse impidiéndome apreciar sus ojos. Se levantó y me dio la espalda. Algo dentro de mí se lamentó por su acción, pero miré con sorpresa cómo giraba medio cuerpo y me hacía una seña para que lo siguiera.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Se suponía que esperaba a Gaara, pero mis pies ya estaban caminando detrás de él cuando fui consciente. Llegamos al estacionamiento, abrió la puerta de un automóvil negro al que entré sin vacilar, él manejó en silencio. Yo me sentía mareado con su aroma, el perfume que desprendía me incitaba a lamer cada centímetro de su piel.

 **[...]**

Llegamos a un hotel, en ese momento no me importó lo que ese chico me haría ahí, porque yo mismo moría de ganas por tener sexo con él. Nos bajamos del auto, al entrar al elegante edificio me condujo directo al ascensor sin pedir antes una habitación, se detuvo en el quinto piso, caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta detenernos frente a una habitación con un número que miré vagamente, introdujo una tarjeta y la puerta se abrió revelando una oscura habitación.

En todo el trayecto no habíamos dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, mucho menos conocía su rostro, tan solo su aroma y su figura atractiva.

Me permitió entrar primero, en mi mente no cruzó la duda ni el temor, quería estar ahí, quería hacer lo mismo que él; me llevó a la cama y me empujó para que cayera de espaldas al colchón, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa trasera y se inclinó con la intención de taparme los ojos, yo tragué saliva y retrocedí para impedirlo, él solo se quedó estático frente a mí. Nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban como única fuente de sonido, se acercó un poco más y sin vacilar cubrió mis ojos con aquel fino pedazo de tela.

Al final me resigné, lo dejaría jugar con sus reglas.

Escuché el ruido de su máscara caer al suelo.

Sentí sus manos al despojarme de la ropa y después, supuse, él también se desnudó, se inclinó con lentitud, su respiración chocó en mi rostro. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi abdomen, con delicadeza, como si temiera tocarme, yo con mis brazos atrapé su cuello para eliminar la distancia que nos separaba y por fin probar su boca, nuestros labios se encontraron con vehemencia. Él sabía a vino. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se deleitaron al hacer contacto, era adictivo, me pareció la sensación más exquisita en el mundo. Dejé que mi mente se embriagara de placer.

Sus labios repartieron besos por todo mi cuerpo, mientras yo jalaba de sus sedosos cabellos, sentí un dedo intruso en mi interior y yo reaccioné abriendo más las piernas para darle mayor acceso, mordió mis muslos y yo quería gritar del éxtasis, me volteó y sentí que me asfixiaba contra las sábanas, me tomó del pelo, levantó mis caderas y se introdujo de forma tortuosa en mí.

 _El ritmo fue rudo y yo enloquecí en cada segundo._

 **[...]**

Después de corrernos por primera vez, no demoró tanto y me sentó en su regazo, me penetró de nuevo y me incitó a tomar el control, obedecí con gusto. Arañé su espalda intentando aferrarme a él. Todo era tan irreal que necesitaba clavar mis uñas en su piel para asegurarme de que no había muerto.

Con cada caricia y cada mínimo roce mi piel reaccionaba con extrema sensibilidad. En algún momento quise quitarme el molesto trapo que me impedía mirarlo, pero cuando hice ademán de hacerlo él rápidamente me sujetó de las muñecas y me besó con posesión haciéndome olvidar hasta mi nombre.

 **[...]**

¿Cuántas veces puedes correrte en una noche? Yo perdí la cuenta y cuando cada centímetro de mi ser se sintió sin fuerzas me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia saboreando las últimas oleadas de placer.

 **[...]**

Abrí los ojos con pereza, unas sábanas blancas cubrían la mitad de mi cuerpo y a mi lado no había nadie, ni siquiera una nota. Nada.

 **[...]**

Me vestí en silencio.

El cuerpo tiene límites, y al parecer yo había excedido el mío. Me dolía todo, como si hubiera corrido un maratón el día anterior, y peor aún, como si hubiera estado en una orgía; mi trasero dolía horrores y dudé poder sentarme por una larga temporada.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando reparé en el balcón abierto, distinguí una sombra y me acerqué con sigilo, aquel chico estaba sentado con la espalda contra el cristal, aparté la cortina con lentitud y mis ojos se abrieron grandemente por la sorpresa que me llevé.

•

•

•

 _«No hay problema por mí, tengo el sueño pesado y ni notaré que estás ahí»_.

 _«Creo que les agradas»._

 _«¿Sientes odio a la vida?»._

 _«Espera... Vayamos a desayunar a algún lado»._

 _«Esas mujeres son muy grandes para ti, no deberías estar coqueteándoles, pensarán que quieres acostarte con ellas»._

 _«Tener un año más no te hace más maduro»._

 _«Puedo hacerte compañía mientras esperas»._

 _«Siempre me he preguntado qué se siente. ¿Puedo?»._

 _«Hueles a manzanas, no, a algo más, quizá a Neji»._

 _«Se siente diferente cuando no está mojado, más suave y más fino»._

 _«Neji, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? Tranquilo, fue solo un mal sueño, todo está bien»._

 _«Verás, te lo diré ahora. Quiero tener sexo contigo»._

 _«Está bien, no te pido que lo hagamos ahora, solo que lo tengas en mente, me gustaría estar contigo de todas las formas posibles»._

 _«No quiero que alguien aparte de mí sienta tus labios»._

 _«Neji, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo en tu habitación? Si crees que ya estás listo sube aquí conmigo, pero sino, simplemente sigue durmiendo»._

 _«Neji, creo que eres el único chico hermoso que he visto»._

 _«Sabes, ahora puedo ver que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien. ¿A dónde pensábamos llegar?»._

 _«Lamento si alguna vez te hice creer que había un futuro para nosotros, siendo sincero no me interesa en este momento ni tu amistad»._

Una devastadora tormenta de emociones se abrió paso en mi interior, sus ojos me observaron directamente, esos ojos que una vez me hicieron la persona más feliz del mundo, los que me sumergieron en el dolor y los que tanto anhelé dentro de la miseria.

Con dificultad di media vuelta para alejarme de aquella situación que me resultaba insoportable de procesar.

Escuché sus pasos detrás de los míos y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta su brazo se interpuso.

—Neji, por favor. Escúchame. —Reconocí su voz. Más de seis años habían pasado desde la última vez que la escuché, pero nunca la olvidé.

Mi mano tembló en el pomo de la puerta. Sentí las suyas subir a mis hombros mientras le daba la espalda. Rápidamente di la vuelta para que me soltara.

Y ahí estaba. Negro con perla, nuestras miradas conectadas.

Pude apreciar sus rasgos a detalle, no había cambiado mucho, solo aquel sutil aire de niño que antes poseía, ahora, había desaparecido. Pude percibir dolor en su mirada, y en ese instante, mi corazón y mente recordó todo lo que había sufrido por su ausencia.

Acercó con lentitud su mano a mi mejilla y recordé su tacto, recordé la noche anterior y el motivo por el que me encontraba ahí. « _Que estúpido soy_ », pensé con tristeza.

¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil? ¿Por qué había seguido a ese hombre? ¿Por qué Sasuke había hecho eso conmigo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin tener la fuerza para retenerlas por más tiempo, su dulce toque me hacía temblar, la impotencia de no poder apartarlo, ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Tan solo pude mirarlo con una expresión de terror.

Limpió mis lágrimas con delicadeza, haló de mí hasta que mi frente se recargó en su hombro y él hundió su nariz en mi cuello.

¿Cuánto tiempo busqué una razón para seguir? ¿Cuánto tiempo me sentí vacío? ¿Por qué ahora me sentía completo? ¿Por qué el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era suficiente para hacerme desear continuar?

Mi cuerpo poco a poco se relajó y no importó absolutamente nada en el mundo.

No era un sueño. Podía sentir cada partícula de mi ser en paz, su calor, su piel, su respiración, el latir de su corazón, haciendo el momento perfecto de mi existencia.

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo arrastrándome con él, pude lograr sostenerlo a tiempo, quedando arrodillados y aún abrazados.

—Sé que debes odiarme... Yo me odio. —Entre sollozos habló pausadamente—: ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que debí morir el día en que asesinaron a mi familia? Después de conocerte jamás lo volví a pensar, incluso dentro de mí agradecía seguir con vida, ya que pude conocerte, y si regresara el tiempo elegiría vivir por ti... —Sentí sus manos bajar a mis costados—. Te alejé porque tenía miedo de lo que sentía. Era más que amistad, era más grande que el amor fraternal, era más grande de lo que alguna vez sentí y me aterró... Sentí miedo de mí mismo. Pensé que era algo temporal, pero todo este tiempo ha sido un infierno sin ti. —Mis brazos sujetaron con más fuerza su cintura y el nudo en mi garganta me impidió responder—. Perdóname. Ese chico, Gaara, en verdad te ama... Tenten, tu amiga, me dio la dirección y cuando logré encontrarte, te vi con él, lo seguí y lo golpeé. Él me pidió una explicación, escuchó y me dio la oportunidad de encontrarme de nuevo contigo. —Subió su cabeza y me miró directo a los ojos—. Debería rendirme, permitir que seas feliz con él que es mejor para ti que yo, te hice mucho daño... Lo sé, pero te amo.

Se acercó con la intención de besarme, pero logré apartarme a tiempo.

Había un resquicio de cordura entre tanta locura, tenía que aferrarme a ella incluso si parecía imposible. No lo entendía, no quería entenderlo, ni él debía entenderme a mí. Simplemente debíamos olvidarnos de todo, fingir que jamás ocurrió y arrancar de raíz todo lo que nos impedía avanzar. Ya habíamos tenido suficiente, era tiempo de soltar el pasado.

—Sasuke. No importa lo que digas en este momento, ahora ya no somos tan inocentes para creer que juntos seremos felices. —Me levanté—. Nuestros caminos son distintos, en mis planes ya no estás tú y yo tampoco entro en los tuyos.

De alguna parte saqué la fuerza suficiente para hablar, pero ya no podía decir más o me derrumbaría ahí mismo.

—¡Te equivocas! Tú eres mi plan. —Se levantó y secó sus lágrimas—. No me importa nada sin ti... Esto no tiene sentido, lo sé, pero confía una vez más en mí. Si sientes lo mismo, _toma mi mano_.

El espacio que había entre nosotros me pareció inmenso, sus finos y largos dedos extendidos en mi dirección eran una patética ilusión. Sentí su mirada sobre mí.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Creía que lo aceptaría?

Los boletos para Japón estaban encima del buró, ya había llamado a mi tío para pedirle trabajar con él, incluso Lee me había hecho el favor de buscar un departamento que podía rentar cuando volviera a casa. Todo estaba decidido, todo me esperaba, no había tiempo para soñar. Cuando tuve dieciséis y diecisiete años gasté toda la ilusión que me correspondía, el tiempo de fantasear y mirar las nubes sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades había terminado.

¿Ser músico? ¿Despertar al lado de Sasuke hasta el final de mis días? ¿Tener dos o tres gatos a nuestro cuidado? ¿Ayudarlo a inspirarse en sus obras? Ahora me daba risa pensar en lo ingenuo que fui.

Ignoré la mano blanca tendida para mí, con paso firme di media vuelta, a cada paso sentía estar abandonando una parte de mi ser, pero era necesario.

—Neji. —Su voz rompió una vez más el cristal que consideraba mi realidad, caía a pedazos a mis pies. El aire me pareció asfixiante, pero al regresar la mirada en su dirección, la calma inundó mi mente.

Su mano esperando por mí.

La mano de la persona que era capaz de hacerme sentir vivo o muerto.

La persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Amor sin ninguna promesa ni esperanza.

Esperanza que apenas se vislumbraba en sus ojos.

Aquellos ojos que me incitaban a apostar mi vida de nuevo sin la seguridad del éxito.

Incluso el ahora era incierto.

Podía perder la poca cordura que conservaba.

Cordura que ya no me pertenecía en cuanto apareció recortado entre las sombras de aquel bar.

—Sasuke. —Recorrí la distancia que nos separaba y tomé su mano.

 **FIN**


	14. Extra

**Extra**

* * *

 _Te amo menos_

* * *

Incapaz de controlar el tiempo, incapaz de controlar las decisiones, incapaz de controlar los sentimientos, me encuentro frente a dos chicos.

El rojo resplandece ante los rayos del sol y una gota de agua brilla antes de caer.

Por casualidad presencié cada escena de su relación. Uno siendo más tonto que el otro.

Decidí observarlos. Tanto tiempo sin ver nada que valiera la pena, ellos prometían enseñarme algo interesante.

Hoy no tiene caso seguir con ellos, todo terminó, antes de marcharme les contaré su historia.

•

•

•

En algún lugar del mundo, no tiene caso saber dónde, se ubica un centro nocturno. La mayoría de los presentes ronda los veinte años. Un grupo de amigos se divierte a lo grande, bastante alcoholizados siguen hablando sin ser conscientes de sus palabras.

La música aturde y las luces marean.

Un joven lanza una apuesta. Los amigos se burlan retando a un chico de cabellos rubios. El chico odia perder, sucumbe para demostrar su determinación.

Con pasos firmes camina hasta llegar a la espalda de un chico, este lleva toda la noche escuchando las carcajadas de los jóvenes, el rubio toca su hombro y unos ojos color perla le devuelven la mirada, por un momento olvida por qué está ahí, una voz amable lo saca de su ensoñación: _«¿Se te ofrece algo?»_ , son las palabras exactas que le devuelven a la realidad.

El grupo de amigos observa conteniendo la risa. El rubio intenta ignorarlos, tiene una plática sencilla con la víctima de su próxima jugada, donde suelta al final: _«¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?»._

El chico de ojos perla no es tonto, sabe que es una apuesta, lo descubrió al sentir las miradas sobre su nuevo amigo y él, también porque evita su mirada. Es una broma, él es consciente, pero: « _Está bien_ », contesta. El rubio por segunda vez en la noche mira al chico con el que acaba de iniciar un fraude de relación, tiene el pelo muy largo, castaño y más lindo que la mayoría de sus amigas, su cara es delgada, pero varonil, aunque tiene un aire de delicadeza que le confieren sus finas cejas; le transmite serenidad y confianza.

 _Su nombre es Neji y ha estado enamorado de Naruto por muchos años._

 _El rubio no lo recuerda, es demasiado despistado para hacerlo. Cuando Neji tenía catorce años fue salvado por las palabras del rubio, no fueron solo palabras, también fueron los puños de Naruto. De una forma extraña le dieron esperanza._

 _Por eso, el chico de cabello largo no deja pasar esta oportunidad, tal vez será la única que tenga en su vida._

El temor crece en Naruto, ahora tiene que llevarlo con sus amigos para enseñarles que cumplió, pero ¿qué se supone que hará cuando la fiesta termine? Elige preocuparse después.

Le pide que lo acompañe porque quiere presentarlo, él chico acepta, conoce a los jóvenes ruidosos y termina bebiendo con ellos.

Después de intercambiar números se despiden. Naruto piensa que jamás lo volverá a ver.

 **[...]**

El sol resplandece en la ciudad, significa que el rubio va más tarde de lo normal a clases, corre al bajar del autobús y cuando está a punto de entrar al edificio ve llegar a un chico castaño. Lo recuerda, a pesar de estar bajo la influencia del alcohol recuerda esos ojos perla y también recuerda que le pidió salir.

Neji detiene sus pasos, no es la primera vez que se lo topa de frente, pero es la primera vez que Naruto se detiene y le reconoce. Él no quiere hacerlo pasar por un incómodo momento, decide fingir no recordarlo para no causarle problemas, pero el rubio se acerca a saludarlo.

El castaño se siente aturdido, Naruto en ningún momento se retractó de sus palabras, ni se disculpó por engañarlo, por el contrario, le da un beso en la mejilla al despedirse.

Tal vez pretende jugar un poco más, eso no le molesta a Neji, no le importa que sea mentira.

Al llegar a su clase, los amigos de Naruto lo atacan con fotografías tomadas la noche anterior, « _tú novio es lindo_ », se ríen. Él les dice que se lo topó en la entrada y no sabe cómo confesar que fue una apuesta, no quiere herir sus sentimientos. La culpa invade a sus amigos y le aconsejan ser distante para que el propio chico termine con él.

Vibra el celular de Naruto en su bolsillo delantero, lee un mensaje de Neji: « _Hola, me sorprendí al descubrir que ambos estudiamos en Konoha, soy estudiante de filología, espero toparnos más seguido_ ». Se siente como un ser despreciable, es incapaz ahora de admitir que fue una apuesta y decide seguir el consejo, hacer que el propio Neji rompa todo contacto con él.

 **[...]**

Las manecillas del reloj continúan girando interminablemente, siempre de vuelta al inicio, un ciclo que parece no tener fin, así pasa por un largo tiempo.

El rubio no puede ser indiferente, no puede evitar contestar cada una de sus preguntas, y tampoco puede dejar de mirarlo.

Siempre le gustó hablar, tanto que aburría a las personas, pero ahora se encuentra atento escuchando a Neji, poco a poco su razonamiento se pierde en los ojos perla; nada tiene sentido, ni siquiera el cosquilleo en sus palmas al querer tomar la mano del contrario.

El castaño sabe que es incorrecto, que su corazón cada día se hace más ligero, que si continúa, al final nada podrá ser igual. No debió aceptar, lo que tenía que hacer era al día siguiente hablar con Naruto y decir que sabía que fue una apuesta, que no tenía que seguir fingiendo. Neji debía parar y cada vez que huía al mundo extraño que había formado en su cabeza al estar con él, repetía: « _Te amo menos_ ». Con cada palabra amable y dulce de los labios de Naruto, él le miraba y pensaba « _Te amo menos_ », como un mantra, para que en algún momento sea verdad y cuando llegue el día de decir adiós, no se destruya.

En algún punto el rubio lo decidió. No era una mentira, no se arrepentía, platicó con sus amigos y llegaron a un acuerdo: « _jamás decirle a Neji que fue una apuesta, porque ahora era real_ ».

En otro lugar en el mismo momento Neji platicó con su amiga, le confesó todo y al final llegó a una conclusión: « _Le diré que no lo amo, así él se liberará de la apuesta que por su amabilidad es incapaz de reconocer para no lastimarme_ ».

Quiere hacerlo, en verdad quiere, pero su egoísta corazón se lo impide, cuando está a punto de hablar, mira su hermosa sonrisa, él ama esa sonrisa, siempre lo hizo, aun cuando no eran dirigidas a él, aun cuando las más hermosas eran para su mejor amigo.

No puede confesar porque lo necesita, necesita a Naruto. Es lo peor, lo retiene a su lado por no ser capaz de confesar que siempre lo supo y que no importa, que le perdona, que sabe que finge, que ya no tiene que continuar, ya no tiene que escucharlo, ya no tiene que ser amable, ni decir que lo extraña, sabe que lo hace para no romper su corazón, pero ya está roto.

 _Cada segundo miré como el chico se asfixiaba creyendo que el único culpable era él, cada instante miré cómo subía a la cima al estar con el rubio. Tan solo miré. Sus sentimientos eran puros, ambos buscaban la felicidad del otro, se torturaban cuando se despedían al recordar que de nuevo no fueron capaces de decir la verdad. Fue poco, solo dos meses, el día destinado se encontraron en el lugar pactado._

Habían salido a comprar un café después de clases, caminaban con pasos lentos; el viento voló el sombrero de una chica, un niño corrió atravesando la calle sin prestar atención y un par de jóvenes se besó detrás de un árbol.

Entraron a una cafetería pacífica disfrutando de una charla sin sentido.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos.

Un hombre entró armado, no con la intención de asaltarlos porque estaba demasiado drogado; soñaba despierto, un sueño sin sentido, disparando a fantasmas inexistentes.

Las personas se ocultaron debajo de las mesas, una niña lloró al no encontrar a su madre y Naruto corrió para abrazarla.

El hombre miró al rubio, se sorprendió al ver unos ojos tan azules, le resultaron amenazantes, alzó la pistola y apuntó justo a su corazón.

Disparó.

El ruido aturdió a Naruto, no sintió nada.

A un metro de él estaba Neji, había utilizado su cuerpo como escudo.

Sus miradas se conectaron por última vez, el chico corrió atrapando el cuerpo de Neji antes de caer.

Frío. Todo era tan frío.

« _Te amo menos_ », susurró Neji para Naruto. Por fin las palabras salieron, el dolor en su cuerpo y la sangre saliendo de su boca le indicaron que eran sus últimas palabras. Antes que nada quería liberarlo. Sonrió feliz, por fin lo logró.

Se desvaneció la agonía, se evaporó su miedo, ahora todo estaba bien, ya no tenía que preocuparse por vivir sin Naruto.

Atesoró el calor que desprendía la persona que más amaba, agradecía estar en sus brazos y morir para protegerlo.

•

•

•

Incapaz de controlar el tiempo, incapaz de controlar las decisiones, incapaz de controlar los sentimientos, me encuentro frente a dos chicos.

El rojo de la sangre resplandece ante los rayos del sol y una gota de agua brotando de los ojos azules brilla antes de caer.

Después de tantos años existiendo, por primera vez, me hubiese gustado exponer los sentimientos para que Neji muriera sabiendo que también fue amado.

* * *

 _Te amo menos_


End file.
